Kuroinu War
by Reaper331
Summary: A stranger finds himself both in a new conflict and in a new land as he must fight not only on the battlefield but shifting politics and ever darker forces that threaten his new home and those he comes to love. If only he knew just what would await him in the years to come.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing this in response to the Wimblegurk Brigade Challenge, looking up the source material I found that this really need a rework and dark fansty kind is what I love to do.**

 **Note : I have changed how some of the character's look because their armor is all stupid so for most of the changes will be described in the story while other should just be self explained. Female knights now wear their normal armor design you saw in the animation but with clothes underneath and long coats.**

Kuroinu War

1

The Wayfarer

" _To be preach freedom but truly be free are to very different things."_

He awoke deep in the night, the sound of the waves crashing against one another, flowing onto the sandy beach. He just couldn't sleep, the things he saw since his arrival on this continent were few, but what he had seen on his way here was far worse in nature. He rose out of his leather knapsack and gathered his gear; he threw on his clothes and armor, slipping his twin swords and long sword into their sheaths, and strapping his flintlock to his waist and rifle to his back. He walked out his tent and looked up at the night sky, he gave a long sigh and smile before walking over to his stead. He took the reins in his hands as he hopped onto it's back. "Time for some late night exploring" he said as he rode out for inland.

/

Somewhere upon a harsh dry burning plain, a battle was full underway. Humans knights and mercenaries clashed with hellish creatures. The humans stood their ground against the beast as they continued to advance with no signs of backing down. In the center of the hellfire were two young girls, each one holding their own against the orcs and demons. One with fiery red hair, dawned two sabers in each hand as her long tattered leather coat blew in the blazing winds; the other was a blonde who wore normal knights armor with tail coat attached to her waist, brandishing a saber as she cut the leg of an orc clean of before striking it through it's skull.

"What's the matter Arcturus, can't keep up?" asked the red head as slide by and cut two orcs down, flipping back up to slit their throats, "If you want you could go back to your little appliance and go back to drink tea."

"No deal Maia!" Arcturus called out as she cut down a goblion that went for Maia's throat, "But if you and your merc friends want to sit out then I am all but alright with dealing with the rest of these filths."

The two shared a glance before turning their rage onto the enemy, staining the grass with their disgusting blood that only added a vomit inducing smell into the air it touched flame. As the two fought, a women dawn a long white coat and armor rode across the battlefield on a warhorse, decampting an greenskin that tried to get in her way. She finally stopped as she reached her two bickering allies, pulling the helm of her helmet upward to reveal her face.

"Alicia!" she called out to the blonde, "A faction of them as splintered off and are heading to the nearby village." The women cut down a charging orc before having her stead smash it's skull underneath it's hoof.

"On it Claudia!" Alicia called out as she called for her horse, limping on to her steady as she rushed down the hilltop down to the village below. Maia gave a groan as she did the same and chased after her ally, reaching the village to see her friend in a state of somewhat shock.

"What's the matter, orc got your…. _fuck_ " Maia told her as she looked at the village, dead corpses littered the streets and the orcs were partaking of the women they had captured, violating them to their heart's content.

Mia was the first to leap of her horse, unsheathing both her swords she dashed forward, piercing an orc right in the back as it violated a young village girl. The orcs took notice and branished their weapons once more charging her. Alicia was quick to respond as rode past them and slit their throats. She had her horse kick another to the ground as she herself cut a orc's head in half. She rushed to Maia's side, but she was stopped by an orc chieftain, as it picked up her horse and ripped it in two; throwing her off her horse into the ground. She tried to reach out for her sword but felt the chieftain crush her arm underneath it's heel, crushing bone.

The chieftain looked down at its prey with bloodlust as it rose it's weapon high above its head, ready to land the killing blow. Maia tried to rush to her friends side, but was cut off by the other orcs. Alicia struggled and cried, trying to pry herself free from the orc's hold, but to no result. But as the axe came flying down at her, she heard a sudden loud boom and a crash. She held her eyes shut, expecting to see the afterlife. But she still felt tired, she still felt sweaty, and her arm was still in a lot of pain. She opened her eyes to see the axe was just inches away from the side of her face. And when she felt drops touching her face, she looked up to see the chieftain had a large hole in it's head.

Everyone, even the orcs looked in shock as the chieftain fell over to the ground dead. They heard a strange sound and the large was heard again, this time with multiple orcs receiving holes in their skulls and falling over. They traced the sound to a burning burn and rushed inside, ignoring Maia and Alicia, Mia took this chance to run to her friend, throwing her arm over her shoulder to get her out of here. But they were stopped as an orc came flying out of the barn, landing right next to them. It's face was smashed to a pupil. They looked over at the barn a figure came bursting through the walls, the orcs close behind. The figure wore all blacked, expect for silver armor on it's arm, legs, and chest plate. It's long black coat flowed like a shadow as the figure roared through it's helmet. He brandished two swords as he cut the orc's down one by one. Kneeing one in the face he quickly jammed his blade into the orc's kneecap before jamming his other sword up the orc's mouth.

The figure turned around in a faster then the two girls could process, reaching for another weapon as he blew a few more shots into the other orc's head. He drew his other blades from the dead orc's body and sheathed them. Loading a few more balls into the device before loading it back into his hollister. He looked over to see Maia and Alicia staring him down. He responded by throwing a knife at the two. The two gasped and flinched as the blade never came, they looked behind them to see an orc on the ground with a blade through its eye. The warrior reached for it's back and took out a long sword, his left arm was armored and expanded into a shield. He walked over to the girls, they could sense malice in his aura as he approached them. Maia was quick to draw her blade but found the warrior stopped a few feet away.

"Get her out of the village, now" he told them bluntly; turning away from them as he rushed into another incoming band of orc's cutting them all down and bashing their skulls with his shield.

Maia took a second to admire the warrior before calling her horse back and retreating from the village. They looked back only once to watch as the horde surrounded the man, the village being swallowed up by the flames.

/

Alicia flinched and groaned as the healer contoied to apply magic to her arm, Maia watched from across the tent, eating an apple with a knife. The two rose to their feet when Claudia entered the tent, giving her a salute as the healer excused herself and left the tent. The two looked at Claudia, awaiting the news.

"37 dead, and 19 badly wounded, both physically and mentally" she told them as walked over and sat down on a wooden stool in the tent, generating the others to do the same. "Thankfully though, we managed to evacuate all other nearby villages before the orcs even reached them, not that they even appeared. We went to the village and found most if not all of them dead."

"So were you able to find out anything about that mystery warrior?" Maia asked her as she took another bite of her apple. "Someone like would be a great help to our cause.

"I actually did find out a little bit of information on the individual, but nothing that can give us any solid evidence of his allengices." Claudia explained, "The villages says he's a foreigner, landed and made camp on the beach nearby. He keeps to himself and rarely does he come off the beach".

"Well if that's the case then we should visit him," Maia suggested to the two, receiving a shocked look from the two, "Hear me out, we need strong fighters and he is one, I know a merc when I see one."

"While I would like to disagree with you on this, I'm afraid she's right, we do need more fighters. Especially one's of that person's calibur." Alicia explained with calm tone. "You two should go find him and give him the offer should you find he is worth our time, I'll remain and prepare the troops to return to Ken."

The three noded as Maia and Claudia left the tent, riding off to the shore line.

/

They arrived at the beach late in the evening, tying there horses to a nearby tree as they continued on to the beach on foot. When they arrived at the camp, they found it was quite large for one man. A large tent made of animal skins, a small crate of fish and meat could be found near the campfire, even a fishing rod was stuck in the sand with bomber still in the water.

"What a dump!" Mia called out as she kicked around an empty crate, shocked when a large bird swooped down in front of her. "Hey look an eagle."

She went to go pet it but was scared off as the bird flew off, flying back into inland. Maia gave the bird the finger and continued to examine the item's on the beach. Claudia walked inside the tent, it was quite organized for a rogue warrior. She looked around and found weapons of all variety, manuscripts of information she couldn't make sense of.

"Who ever this guy is, at least he's educated" Claudia began to say as she walked out of tent with a manuscript in hand. But upon leaving the tent she found Maia with her hands to the air and a device placed to the back of her head as tall shirtless young man stood behind her. She was about to reach for her sword when the eagle flew in and ripped the manuscript out of her hands, before flying back over to the man.

"You know, I would have killed you both should I have not already have saved this one's life, and the mess would be to much to clean up" he told them bluntly and coldy as he holstered his gun and reached over to the allow the eagle onto his bracer.

"Why you insolent brute I should just!" Claudia was about to shout out and even attacked the young man before Maia rose her hand in protest and turned to face the young man.

"We didn't mean you any harm, you just kind of saved the day and disappeared on us" she told him with a sly smile as she extended her hand out to him, "Guess I just wanted to give you my thanks is all."

He looked at her and then back at Claudia who still had her weapon drawn, letting out a sigh as he took Maia's hand and gestured for them to sit. He threw some meat on the fire and began to prepare a meal for the two, offering them a drink which was much to winning Maia's favor. The two girls sipped from their drinks and watched the man tend to the meat. His skin was light caramel color and his hair was raven black, his eyes shined like silver through his oil black locks that stretched around his face. But what really drew his attention was the amount of scars he had all over his body, he was well toned and built, but the scars drew away the women's few from his bodies other features.

"So why have you come to my home," he asked as he turned to look at Claudia with a cold glare, fighting her at first, "I saw that you have a problem with those beast and decided to help that was all."

Claudia struggled a bit to look into his eyes, that looked like they managed to look into your soul. "I'm gonna be honest with you, if it wasn't for you, a lot more people would have died last night. I know you're a foreigner and may not know this, but we our at war. A war that must end if we are ever to have peace again in this land. Our queen, the Goddess incarte Lucullus Celestine has a plan to end this war. But we required a powerful warrior who was not affiliated with any other faction in Eostia. So I'm here on the information with what was provided to be by both Maia and Alicia, offering you the chance of doing some good."

The man looked at her and then into the flames, staring at them for a long time before letting out a big sigh once more, "And what will happen should I refuse?"

"I'll arrest you for threatening one of the Seven Shields" she told him bluntly. The two looked at each other for awhile, Maia was certain they'd kill each other at this point. The man let out a small chuckle before standing up, his eagle flying over to his arm.

"Very well ladies, I Cyrus Raynor am at your service" he told them with stoic tone as he let the eagle fly back into the skys. "Just let me pack up camp and we can head out" he told them as he walked in the direction of his tent. After he entered his tent to pack up his things, he left Maia and Claudia to wonder what they had just done.

"Can he come back to Ken shirtless?" Maia asked Claudia with a smile.

"Maia!"

/

They had rejoined the main force in the march back to Ken, Alicia was surprised that her allies managed to convince the warrior to fight by their side. But unlike before had a hard time keeping their eyes on the man due to the sense of malice and death he carried around him. As they rode back, most of the males tried to avoid the guy, still wondering who he was as he rode right next to three of the Seven Shields. The women however gossiped and made gestures with their hands to get his attention in away. It wasn't until a young female knight rode up right next to him that everyone became silent and began to listen.

"Hi, my names Julia" she told him with a smile as rode up right next to him. Everyone was a bit taken back when he let a small smile form on his face, even if it was fake, it still surprised most. "A pleasure to meet you, you may call me Cyrus" he told her as returned his gaze forward. The girl was glad he talked to her and invited her friends over, each of them began flirting with young man, trying to get his attention. That was until the air around them got thin and the man looked quite irritated, forcing Claudia to order the knights back into formation.

It was a very long march to Ken

/

Upon arriving at Ken, Cyrus was surprised by the beauty of the city, it's large walls keep it safe from attack. He choose not to wear his amoro as he was to meet with what the people called a goddess, prefering to wear a more formal verse of his wear with a long coat and scarf tie to compliment his dress shirt and vest. As the girls guided him thru the streets on horseback, the people began to murmur and whisper as the stranger rode along the three shields. He shot them glares and force them to turn their gaze down to the street below their feet.

They stopped at the Grand Palace, which was completely white, towering over all other buildings in the city. They each got off their horse and continued on foot, up the steps to the main entrance. Along the way they saw a large man brandishing great sword on his back walking down the steps.

"Maia, glad to see you made it back ok" the man called out to her, maia insitiantly rushed to his side. "And I'm glad to see you won your battle as well, I bet you gave them hell right Maia."

Maia gave a huge smile as the man's attention now turned to face Cyrus, who was already glaring at the man. "This is Cyrus, he's a new merc who will be serving the shields, he's kind of the reason we were able to save those villages out west" she told the man, "Cyrus this is Vault, one of the greatest mercenaries in the land".

Vault walked over and stood over the Cyrus, practically towering over him by a few inches. A huge smile formed on his face as he gave Cyrus a huge slap on the back, "Welcome aboard lad, we could always use more men like yourself, as long as my pay isn't being cut that is. See you around Maia."

Vault walked down the steps waving back at them before heading into town. Cyrus looked over to see the expressions on the girls faces, Alicia's and Claudia's were of disgust, but Maia's, her's seemed to be that of admiration towards that man.

They continued their walk thru the Palace and up to the meeting room, where to guards stood ready to open the doors for the shields and their guest. The room was quite large with an enormous table in the center of it. Inside was four other women; the first was very short in leather armor and huge axe resting next to her seat, the second had bright pink hair and dress that made her seem to Cyrus like a porcelain doll, the forth was stoic girl with eastern clothing, and tallest of the bunch was an elf with long flowing blonde hair. Cyrus assumed she was the goddess, he just didn't assume she be showing so much, skin.

Cyrus gave a glance around him to see he was the only one standing and that all the others had taken their seats, all eyes were on him now.

"So this is the warrior who will undertake the mission, no disrespect Claudia, but I thought you didn't like mercenaries?" the stoc girl asked her.

"While that is true Kaguya, both Maia and Alicia saw him take on the entire horde of the demon army and live" Claudia replied, making most of the room mummers.

"He better be or else he's gonna become menace meat for Olga to experiment on" said the small one with the axe. "Not that I'm supporting this crazy plan anyway, but he has more chances of dying a more gruesome death any other way then what your asking of me.

"Ruu Ruu, you can't talk to someone like that" said the pink haired girl softly, "You should learn to treat people with more respect, this is his first time meeting all of us so we should all being setting a good example."

Before Ruu Ruu could snap back at the girl, Celestine rose her hand and looked over at both of them, "Prim is right Ruu Ruu, we should treat a guest to our country with the most hospitly that we have available" she said in a kind voice. "Now Cyrus Raynor is it, how much do you know of our country and why have you come here?"

He looked at her blakely, making a cold sweat even run down her back, but he meloded his look and replied to her question; "while I'd rather keep why I've come here to myself, what I do know about your country is you are at war with a demon army, one that seems to not care about raping and killing along the way in it's conquest of this content."

Celestine nodded, waving her hand over the table as what looked like an image came out from the jewel in the center of the table, "This is Olga Discordia, a former friend of mine turned enemy, head of the demon army." Celestine stopped for a second to look up at the image, Cyrus noted a hint of regret in here eyes. "She resides here in the Dark Fortress in the center of the badlands. We have hire Vault and his Kuroinu to assault the Dark Fortress and capture it and Olga, to which she is to be then brought to Ken for trail."

Cyrus took a long look at the fortress, highly fulfilled within a dangerous environment, for any poor soul it would be down right suicide. "Judging by the scepter in her hands she can also use magic like you which is why you want another powerful warrior their to take her down, am I right?"

"Correct" she replied as she snapped her fingers and let the images fade away. Looking across the table at the warrior in front of her. "Your mission is simple, retrieve Olga Discordia and bring her back to Ken, as for your reward you will receive enough gold to live off for the rest of your life and the title of" she was about to continue but was stopped when Cyrus rose his hand.

"The gold is just fine, I'm not one much for titles if you don't mind" he told her, earning him a curious look from all the girls in the room.

"Very well then, you'll need this" she told him as crystal floated over into his hands, "This is a communication crystel, please keep me updated with the results of your mission as you progress."

He gave her a smile as he pocket the crystal, returning back to his stoic face to grant her a bow before leaving the room. "Upon my return I shall be with Olga Discordia in company my Goddess" he told her as he left the room.

/

Cyrus exited the castle, walking down the white steps to hear someone calling out to him, it was actually Maia. She rushed over to his side, much to his annoyance as he wanted to be alone right now with his own thoughts.

"So want to get a drink with me Cyrus?" she asked as she dragged him by the arm to the nearby bar. As they drank she told him all her stories of adventures until he she passed out, forcing him to call a group of guards over to escort her back. He was really surprised she was allowed to be a shield. Either way he was in no position to question the leadership of this country. He walked around the city until he found what seemed like the cities slums, prostitutes and thugs as far as the eye could see.

"Yo, Cyrus right, come join us for a drink" Vault called out to him as they seems to be at the cities brothel. "This guy here is Hick my right hand man and this is Kin my contracted mage." Cyrus looked at both man, no caring about them and keep his eyes on vault as he had a women sitting in his lap.

A amid came a brought Cyrus a drink, to which Hick gave her a spank to her rear end, getting him a nice slap to the face as she stormed off back into the brothel. "Damn women in this country don't know their place" Hick said as he got Cyrus's attention. "It should be the powerful who rule the weak, the men do all the work in this country and yet those damn Seven Shields get all the credit for work we do. I wish we could go back in time when it was the those who were strong got whatever they wanted." Hick seemed like he wanted to keep on talking but was stopped when received a glare from Vault, forcing the man to bite his tongue and return to his ale.

/

That night he rested in the room that Lady Celestine offered him, he was provided a room with a balcony as he covered the entire city, his eagle perched by his side. "Out of war and into the other eh Evie?" he asked her as he scratched the eagles head.

"Can't sleep I see" said a voice in his room, turning around he saw Celestine. She walked over and stood by his side, looking over the city with him. "Your a foreigner right, what was your country like?"

He took a pause and pondered her question, thinking back to what seemed like the events of so long ago. "My country was beautiful and peaceful, that is how I left it and that is how I will choose to remember it. With lovely flowers growing in the garden of every house in the spring and firework shows every night a the lanterns shined from the ships in the port."

"Wow, that sounds nice, I bet Olga would love to see it" she mumbled under her breath, "Hey Cyrus, can I ask you something?" With no answer she decided to keep talking, "Do you think it is right for me to want to save Olga, despite all the pain she's cause my people?"

"I can give you to answers to that question and so I shall give you two answers," he told her as he turned and looked her in the eyes. "In truth it is selfish for you to want to save your friend, even after everything she did, it makes you a selfish leader," he told her, noticing the sad look on her face. "But even if your a goddess I can still sense you have feelings, and that you care strongly for both your people and your friends, and that will always be feature that should be highly commendable in a leader."

Celestine looked stood up straight and looked down at Cyrus with tears forming in her eyes, she was quick to pull the stoic merc into a hug, much to his annoyance as he couldn't breath in her large bosom. He managed to pry himself free and give her a small smile. "Chin up my Queen, for soon this war will end, and you will be reunited with your friend, this I promise you," he told as he knelt down before her and extend his right hand to her, keeping his eyes closed as his head faced the ground. She was taken aback by his actions, but was happy to see his commitment to her request. She pulled him up to her feet and planted a kiss onto his forehead. The two stood there in silence, staring into each other's eyes as the the moon as the only other witness to what had been spoken tonight. Celestine excused herself as she left the room as Cyrus reached up and touched his forehead.

He sighed, because despite his best of efforts, he managed to find himself wrapped up in another war, and this time he was to far from home, fighting for a cause that wasn't even his own. But if he knew anything, he would have drawn anyway, especially after what he saw in the village a few days ago. He would never stand aside and watch the innocent just be slaughtered the way those people were. He have the sky and the moon one final look before he went to bed, and he found that for the first time in months, he was able to sleep without a single nightmare.

/

The next few days were filled with preparations as the Kuroinu prepared for war, gathering up weapons and supplies, with very few of them actually training for combat. All expect for cyrus who trained every day, deciding on what weapons he'd be taking with him into battle. He found that every day as he went out into the training yards, he would always have an audience. With the female knights ogling him and offering him water and food when ever he finished to the guys who watched and asked for lessons on how to do that move. He found that he that some of the shield members would come and see him train, and even Vault come by and see what the new recruit had to offer, always leaving without saying a word to him, but always leaving with that huge grin on his face.

Cyrus carried nothing for the audience as he decided he would take his main set he's be using so far since his arrival. His armor is what drew everyone's attention, especially Ruu Ruu who was wondering how the face mask and shield operated, at times he find her trying to shoot him with his own gun to test it out. The past week was an interesting one for him, but he had a strong feeling that the worst was yet to come.

The day finally came for everyone to mount up and ride out of the city, for their destination awaited them, the Dark Fortress. And Cyrus knew that no matter what happened, he was going to keep his promises this time, this time he would not lose to fate. As everyone mouted their horse they paraded out of the city, with many cheering them off, some even chanting bolts name as he passed by.

At the gate, the Shields wished the mercenaries lucked as they rode out the city. Celestine waving a Cyrus in particular as maiai even shot him a wink to him as he rode by.

"You seem to have the goddess's favor, perhaps this victory will be an easy one" Vault laughed out as he rode up right next to Cyrus. "Anywho it's could to have another powerful warrior join the crew, pleasure to have you on board."

"I'm not stay," Cyrus bluntly stated, earning him a strong confused look from Vault, "My misin is to capture Olga, once that is done then I will be leaving, I have no desire of being apart of any groups while I'm here in this country."

Cyrus rode out in front of the march and lead the way, with Vault close behind him. They rode over plains and mountains until they reached the badlands. And just as he had read, it was an afoul place; the sky was a blood red, the clouds pitch black, the earth was scorched and deprived of all life, and in the distance they could see the Dark Fortress that belong to Olga Discordia.

Vault rode out in front of the army, eyeing every man as he had a large smirk on his face. "Listen up lads, that dark elf bitch is in there, waiting for us to kick her doors down. She's taken a lot of lives of our comrades and costed us a lot more than you know. But if we defeat her today we will not only be heroes, but we will all be hailed as kings!"

Cyrus looked and saw that Vault's little speech riled up the men, " _What did he mean by kings?_ " he wondered as Vault gave the single to advance. Cyrus had no time to be pondering the man's words as he had a mission to do, and was hellbent on getting the job done. He pulled his horse and reins and looked up at the sky to see Evie was swearing above him. He could already see the demon army in front of them. He drew his saber and placed his face mask on, staring down the beast whose blood would soon stain the earth they once stood upon. He would kill anyone and everything that got in his way today.

Be they beast, or man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Just to make sure everyone know this, I will add scenes of harem like elements into the story and some lemon as I do wish to be somewhat close to the source material the original story is based off. More romantic and less, well rapy.**

Kuroinu War

2

The Rogue and the Dark Queen

It all happened so fast, Cyrus could hardly remember what happened as he ripped his sword from an orc's back and looked over the battlefield. "So this is what hell looks like, I almost forgot" he mumble to himself as he reached for his pistol and shot and charging orc in the mouth; letting an incoming arrow finish the job as he walked off to face his next opponent. His armor was covered in blood and dents at this point as he tried making his way back to the trench camp that Volt established at the bottom of the fort.

Cyrus was quickly attacked by a gargoyle, flying down and ripping him off the ground. He struggled as the beast flew him higher and higher, getting ready to drip him. Cyrus quickly punched the gargoyle relatively, release after it's vision had become dazed from all the hits. Cyrus fell to the earth fast, only being caught a few inches from impact by Kin, who used his magic to get the warrior back on his feet.

"No need to thank me or anything," Kin said with a cocky grin on his face, "It's not like I just saved your life or anything." Cyrus groaned and pulled out his pistol once more as he shot down some of gargoyles, glaring at Kin thru his helmet as he made his way to camp. He walked thru the bodies of mercs and orcs alike before reach Volt and base camp, finding the man covered in blood overlooking a map of the fortress.

"Well look at this, you're actually alive, and here I thought you'd have bite the dust by now" Volt laughed to himself as he saw cyrus walk into the tent. Cyrus paid the man no attention and only removed his face mask, overlooking the map of the fortress with Volt. He studied it closely, looking for any weak points in the dark elf's defensies. He was pulled out of his own thoughts as Volt tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at a tower on the map, Cyrus walked over to peak out the tent to see tower blasting magic down to the field. "It's some kind of generator and defense tower, keeping the fort safe, if we can take it down, then we can push thru and get inside."

Cyrus looked over at Volt and then back at the tower, letting out a sigh as he placed his mask back on. He began to sprint into the battlefield, unsheathing his twin swords, he moved quickly to cut down any greenskin or demon that got in his way. He peered over and saw Hicks fighting a gargoyle and decided to help, leaping to it's back and jamming before swords straight thru as he grabbed both it's wings and yanked on them hard, forcing the beast back into the air. It struggled and fought to get the warrior off his back, with no fruit to it's labor. Cyrus poileted the gargoyle right at the fortress, crashing it right into one of the higher walls, leaping off before it hit the structure. He peered around to find he was now surrounded by demons and orcs, standing atop one of the defensive walls.

Cyrus walked over and took his blades in his hand once more as he removed them from the gargoyle back, whipping the blood off them as he turned his attention to the foes blocking his way. He dashed quickly, using his shield left arm to tackle his forces back. Before they could recover he sheathed his swords again and utter an incantation, the blades upon removal now had fire coat their blades. He worked quickly, cutting the orc down and kicking them off the wall. And orc came up behind him and trapped him in a tight hold as an orc with a lance charged to deal Cyrus in. Cyrus quickly head but the orc holding him, spinning around to grab the lance and drive into the orc's chest, turning around to cut the lancers head clean off with an x slash from his blades. He then switched to his gun as he now clipped something on his left arm, his armor moving to turn his left fist to a spiked gauntlet. He moved around smashing his fist into the orcs before putting bullets in their kneecaps.

He had finally arrived at the tower to find a tall cyclops awaiting him. He groaned underneath his helmet and cursed Volt for even giving him this idea. Cyrus holistered his pistol and reached into another item clipped on his belt, it was a smaller gauntlet, but still matching the one on his left hand. He smashed his fist together and ran up to cyclop, dodging a downward strike from it's axe, as Cyrus uppercutted the cyclop right in the face. Before the cyclop could recover he landed another blow right to it's ankle, the sound of the bone shattering could be heard even thru all the noise that was going on around him. The cycop was on its knees, begging for mercy as cyrus grabbed it by the throat and beat it until his fist came out the other end of the Cyclops head.

" _Perhaps, that was a tad…...overkill_ " he thought to himself as he waved his hands around to get the blood off his gauntlets. He stood before a large sphere of magic, he could feel it flowing throughout the entire fortress. He reached into his pouched, rummaging around for a tool to do the job. Pulling out a circular object he began to infuse it with his own mana, he quickly tossed it at the sphere and opened up his shield as the object exploded along with tower. The fortress defense were now down, and when Cyrus looked as the smoke cleared, he found he had made a giant hole in the fortress.

"Welp, guess I found my way in."

/

Cyrus was now walking around the halls of the dark fortress, if not for mission, he would have taken a second to admire how lovely the place actually was on the inside. He finally came upon a two large black doors, with two red large jewel as the handles. He pulled his pistol and pushed the door open, inside was a large throne room, with columns leading up to a throne that overlooked the room up a small flight of steps. And a top the throne was a dark elf with long black hair and tanned skin, her outfit was a tight purple and black gown with a cloak over her shoulders.

"Olga Discordia, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he told her distanly as he walked up and gave a small bow, "My name is Cyrus Raynor and I'm here on behalf of Lady Celestine Lucross, I'm going to ask that you come with me peacefully back to kin."

Olga looked down at the human with very little interest not say the word as nodded and allowed a dark elf, to quick charge on Cyrus from behind. Leaping up into the air with two daggers in hand to seal his fate, Cyrus stepped to the side without her evening noticing, chopping her in the neck and knocking the dark elf out. "Well that was anticlimactic now was it" Cyrus said aloud as he turned his gaze back Olga.

"So my dear friends sends a human which I despise to come capture me, I'd say that was joke if you weren't standing her now," she spoke as she continued to look at him with a blank expression, "I guess I should just get this over with." She rose her hand and summoned severy orbs of magic, sending them flying at Cyrus, an explosion soon followed. She looked um amused as the smoke began to clear, squienting as she saw a figure appear in the center, shield in hand. "Normally a human shouldn't be fast enough or strong enough to survive that you know," she told him she rose to her feet, tilting her head to the side just a bit, giving him a small smile; "But your not some average human now are you?"

"You can tell, well that should help to make this easier, come with me peacefully as I have no desire to harm you" he told her plainly as he retained his shield and placed his pistol back into its hollister.

"And should I resist, what then?" she asked in a playful manner, tapping her scepter down upon the ground as lighting began to erupt from the tip of it. She watched as Cyrus reached to his belt and pulled out a what seemed like a stick, focusing some of his mana into it as it expanded into staff.

"Then I will detain you, by any means necessary." he told her as he spun the staff around, taking a battle ready stance to face her.

Olga gave a small chuckle as she aimed her scepter forward and blasted him with a strike of black lighting. Cyrus jumped to the side and jumped onto one of the columns, leaping off of it into the air as he tried to strike Olga, a shield protecting her; throwing him back into a nearby wall. She gave another hearty laughed as she waved her scepter over the floor, summoning two portals, and from the portals came out two serpents. The two instantly slithered into Cyrus direction, placing Olga infront of him and two serpents to his sides with his back against the wall. He smiled underneath his helmet as the two serpents lashed out trying to devour him, Cyrus reaching for another small sphere as he tossed in front of the two snakes, leaping over Olga who didn't expect the object to explode the the way it did.

Olga smiled even more with surprise as she quickly turned around and attempt to strike him down with a barrage of spells, each one missing as the Rogue moved quickly to dodge each attack. Cyrus hid behind a column as olga seemed to be enjoying herself with him, equip his left arm gauntlet he focused all his mana into his left fist. He ran out quickly from behind the colem, Olga blasting him with another spell of energy, smiling as cyrus spun his staff to keep the magic at bay. He got closer and closer to her, leave Olga only to laugh at his attempt of striking her again. Cyrus was already close enough to touch her shield as he swung his fist back and punched the shield protecting her.

A massive blast of force came from the bunch, forcing even the large doors back, blasting down even into the halls. Olga was just about ready to laugh once more until, until she heard a crack; she looked in shock as the shield that was meant to protect her was broken. And not even by another spell caster or even another elf, but by a mere human being. Cyrus took his chance as he quickly elbowed Olga into the stomach quickly nabbing her scepter into his own hands. She was infuriated as she attended to blast him with her own magic, black lighting appearing in her hand as she attempted to strike cyrus down. But cyrus had her staff, capturing the magic from the lighting into the scepter, he blasted her back with the same force, sending her flying back and onto the floor.

Olga groaned in pain as she attempted to get up, but found that Cyrus was standing over her with her own scepter aimed at her head. She was a bit surprised, but she gave the rogue a small smile, confusing him ever further then he already was about her. Footsteps could be heard down the hall, Volt and his men entered the throne room with shocked expressions on their faces. "Well hell, we were rushing here to save you but here you are with job already done and taken care of," said Hicks as he rubbed the back of his head, a grin plastered on his face as he looked at Olga.

"We've taken the fortress, the battle over my friend," Volt told Cyrus, "Victory is ours men!" he roared; causing everyone to cheer after him.

"Take these two down to the dogen and rest" Cyrus order two mercenaries, "And I want no harm to either of them, am I understood?" The two mercs nodded and cuffed both Olga and the other dark elf, taking them down to the dungeon below, He was all but ready to follow them when Volt threw his arm around Cyrus neck, calling for a celebration.

/

Cyru could hear the mercs getting drunk all throughout the fortress, without Olga, the dark elves and the demon army gave up with little resistance. The merc's already laundered the treasury and had their pick of the armory, Cyrus was just content on taking some notes on the weapons and artifacts the dark elves had. He left the mercs to their drunken rants down in the main levels of the fort and found himself in what seemed like a large library.

He looked around and skimmed thru the books, many had to do with black magic and the demon creatures. But as he continued to wonder he found a large book in the center, resting upon an old table covered in dust. " _For its size, it would seem no one has touched this book in ages_ " he thought to himself as he reached out and read thru the books.

He would find himself reading the whole book, never taking his eyes off it for a moment as he was drawn in my it's secrets. "So not only was Olga and Celestine friends, but the evils all coexist at one point with humans," he spoke aloud, the part he already knew from the books back at Ken; "But due to mistreat and the enslavement of the dark elves, Olga drew hatred for the humans and disgust for Celestine for protecting them." He thought to himself, realizing that it all made more sense to him now, he hoped once they returned from Ken through the years of hatred and discrimination will come to an end.

A knock came at the door, drawing his attention, he looked over to seen In standing in the doorway, brainwashing that creepy smirk that Cyrus came to dislike at this point. "Whether you care or not, the dark elf wishes to speak with you, do with this information as you will." Cyrus looked at him, staring into the man's eyes until he saw a drop of sweat trickle down Kin's neck. He walked past without saying a single word to the mage.

As he walked down the halls of the fortress, he could hear the men talking in hush whispers, leaving Cyrus to only pick up a few word only for the men to go quiet the moment he walked by them. Cyrus reached the dugonen where the dark elves were being held, most glared at him as he walked by their cells. A took note that there were few males elves and decided to further research that subject at a later date.

He reached Olga's cell, finding her locked up with one other elf, the two in chains as they turned to face the mercenary. "Your majesty, to what do I owe this summoning?" She looked at him and gave a small smile, standing up and walking over to the bars, as far as the chains would allow her. "Despite you being human you bested me, and furthermore you showed a sense of honor that most of these men lack and for that I thank you," she told him.

"You should thank Lady Celestine when we arrive back at Ken, I have no doubt you two have a lot to talk about when we return," he told her plainly, looking directly at her eyes.

He was taken back as she reached her hand past the bars, cursing his neck softly with her fingers. "And what if I offered you a better contract then Celestine, I may even throw myself into the contract, you men are all about pleasure are you not?"

Cyrus grabbed her wrist, a sly smile forming on his face, "While that is tempting my lady, I was instructed not to harm you. And judging by how long you've been at war with Celestine and your hatred for humans, I'm pretty sure a broken hymen would count as harming you."

She took a second to process what he had just said, her face instantly becoming flushed as she quickly back away from the bars with panicked expression, pouting a bit at the merc's response.

"How dare you talk to my queen like that you dirty filthy human," yelled the other elf in the cell as she tugged and struggled trying to free herself from her chains, "I'll kill for having touched my Queen, I'll make sure I defeat you this time!"

"Who are you again?"

Those words struck the dark elf in the heart, causing her to fall to her knees, mumbling curses at the merc in silence. "That's Chloe, my handmaiden, you fought her yesterday, remember," Olga explained; still fanning her flushed face.

Cyrus thought back to the yesterday and recalled a dark elf who failed at her attempt to get the drop on her. He was about to respond when he saw Hick walking up to him, his eyes more focused on Olga then on Cyrus.

"Boss wants everyone in the throne room, he's got a big announcement," Hicks told Cyrus as he leaned up against the wall, gesturing for Cyrus to follow him to the throne room. Cyrus gave Olga a bow and walked down the hall back to the throne room.

"See to it that the prisoners are all feed before our return to Ken" cyrus told him as they exited the dungeon.

"Don't worry pal, they'll all being eating very soon, a token of our hostility," he replied.

/

The two entered the throne room to see everyone was already gathered, Volt standing with one foot atop the throne looking down at the mercs, eyeing Cyrus the moment he walked. "Glad you could join us Cyrus, what took you so long, eyeing the merchandise?"

Cyrus choose not to respond and better to just let the man speak, sensing one of Volt's speeches come on.

"Gentlemen, with this victory is over. With this victory, we are out of a job," Volt spook, Cyrus noticing that many of the mercenaries became serious now; "We have fought this war for years, safrived blood, sweat, and even comrades for those….Seven Shields. But can I ask you something, due you think they will really repays us, those women who sit atop their thrones all day looking down on us men. When in the past it was us, men, who governed this country. It was men who ruled cause we were powerful, and women, their role was to please us in any way we desired!"

At this point Cyrus looked around to see that in the corner of the room, there was orcs, smiling at Volt's words. " _What in hell is going on here_ " he asked himself.

"I say we should return to those times, I say it should women who serve men once more, I say it is time to restore this country to it's days of glory! Here before you all I declare the creation of the Sex Empire and I as it king, furthermore I declare war on the Seven Shields!"

The men and orcs in the room all cheered and roared in agreement at the declaration, Cyrus kept his glare on Volt, not uttering a single sound as the man now turned his eyes onto him.

"Well be starting out by getting a taste of that dark elf bitch, once were done with her, well have our way with the others. But I think that the man who made this all possible should be the one to get Olga's virginity," Volt explained as he gestured over to Cyrus. "What do you say my friend, gold in your pockets and women on your lap, what more could a man ever want."

Volt had extended his hand over to Cyrus, the rogue looked at it and then at his surroundings, finally taking Volt's hand and shaking it; "Nothing more my lord."

"Very good, why don't you and few of the guys go fitch her, we've got a little surprise for her," he told Cyrus as he looked over at Kin who had Olga's scepter in his hands. Cyrus compiled with the demand and followed behind three other mercs as they made their way down to the dungeon.

Cyrus walked behind the men, listening to how they talked about rapping the dark elves and raise the daughters to be their own personal plaything. When they reach Olga's cell, she was surprised to see cyrus with the three mercs. "Your judgement days her bitch," the one merc told her as he opened the cell door. It was at that moment Olga saw a shift it Cyrus eyes, from the calm grey, to a raggins burning silver. Cyrus unsheathed his twin sword and stabbed both mercs in the back, spartan kicking the other into the cell, smashing him against the wall. As the merc fell to the ground, he tried to back away as Cyrus starred up him, begging not be killed before Cyrus stomped on the man's throat, the pressure was enough to cause an eye to pop out the socket.

"Quite brutal," Olga commented as Cyrus took the keys from the man and released both her and Chloe. Standing over her he gave her an explanation as quickly as he could, "Volt is planing on rapping all of you so you we have to go now." He extended his hand down to her, Olga eyeing him with skepticism; "Then why aren't you with them" she asked him.

Cyrus pauses before answering, looking deep into her eyes, no sign of any other emotion other than determination; "Cause I still have a job to do, I promised I'll protect you". Olga looked at him and then smiled, taking his hand as he helped her up, the two followed him as he set the other dark elves free and returned their weapons to each of them. The group now rushed to the lower lever stables where the horse were, the dark elves moved quickly mounting their horses, but were stopped by the sound of a slow clap.

"So you wanted an orgy, and with horses too, your a dirty man Cyrus, that….that is what's going on her right?" The group looked up to see Volt, Kin and Hick standing by his side along with the other mercs. Cyrus eyed him, along with all the other merc's in the room, he could beat Volt, but he could do it while trying to protect Olga and the other elves. It was at that moment he looked at Kin, letting a small chuckle slip as realized Volt's mistake.

"What are you laughing at, traitor!?" Hick growled as he was all but ready to cut cyrus down.

Oh nothing nothing," Cyrus told them, "Just laughing on the fact that you brought an all powerful dark queen her own scepter. Before they could react to his words, Cyrus pulled out his pistol and shot Kin in the shoulder, causing him to drop the staff as Olga forced pulled in back into her hands. She acted quickly, sending a large burst of magic at the mercs, knocking them all back. Cyrus quickly hopped on a horse, Olga getting on right behind, holding on tight as he whipped the horse reins; riding out over the badlands with Chole leading the other dark elves behind him.

Before leaving, Cyrus used another explosive, throwing into the cave, killing off the other horses; Olga looked at him shocked.

"Look I feel bad about but I had to it."

/

They rode into the Canyon that allowed the Kuroinu to enter the badlands undetected. Cyrus still held the lead, with Olga holding on tightly to his waist, taking a few times to press her self harder against him, with little result as the man was to focused.

"It would seem we made it out of that just …...oh come on," Chole groaned; everyone looking up to see a dark cloud coming over them. At a closer look, it wasn't a cloud, it was the gargoyles.

"Traitors, why would they serve that man?" OLga shouted as she blasted one out of the sky.

"Best bet, you them rape women for a lot of years now, did you really think they never thought about them doing it to you guys?"

She wanted shout at Cyrus but came to accept his words were true. She did her best to cover them, aiding the archers to shoot the gargoyles once by one, the swarm of them only drew closer. Cyrus pulled out his pistol and began to fire back, getting head shot after head shot, after he was out he had to resort back to his sword as he couldn't reload without stopping the horse in this situation.

"Look out my queen!" chole shouted as she came close and threw a dagger into an incoming gargoyle neck, the beast falling to the ground and crushed by the horse's hooves. Olga wanted to praise her, but was caught off guard as an gargoyle swooped down to grab her, but instead grabbed Chole. Cyrus quickly noted and reacted quickly, he handed the reins to Olga and shifted himself on the galloping horse. He reached for a roop and blade as he attached it to his left gauntlet, aiming carfulling he shot a gargoyle and pulled himself onto it's back, flying over the canyon's river on the gargoyle's back.

Just like day before, he grabbed the wings and began to force the gargoyle to fly up to where Chloe was. He smashed the gargoyle he was riding into another one has he leapt onto another and did the same, drawing his saber to strike down any who got in his way. When reached Chole he leapt onto the gargoyle and cut off it's wings, grabbing Chole as they began to fall quickly down onto the earth. He held her tight, Chole holding onto his neck the entire time, not even opening her eyes. He aimed his gauntlet once more and shot the rope dart into another gargoyle, dragging into down and using the momentum to keep them from crashing down into the earth. After taking down multiple gargoyles, he yanked himself onto a larger on and rode down to Chloe's horse. But before leaping onto the horse, he still had one explosive left. He shoved into the gargoyle mouth and jumped onto the horse, giving Olga a signal; she peered up and smiled as she aimed her scepter and blasted the gargoyle as it flew in the middle of the flock. A resulting explosion could be see as far back as the Dark Fortress.

The elves cheered as the sky was clear, declaring their escape was successful. However when Chloe looked up, she saw Cyrus's face, still holding her tightly and very protective. She wanted to protest and throw a fit, but she felt happy, she felt warm, she felt good. She had never once in her life been held like this, by dark elf, or even less a human. She didn't know if he had noticed, but decided to nest on his chest, closing her eyes and letting his calm beating heart ooze away all the stress of today.

/

The group finally stopped as they left the badlands, with no enemy in sight they decided to dismount and rest. Chole rushed over to her Queen quickly, to ensure she was safe. Cyrus however didn't have that, instead all the dark elves had surrounded him with weapons drawn. He kept his normal expression and turned to Olga, her hands gesturing for her people to lower their weapons.

"So what now?" Cyrus asked Olga as she looked back at the badlands. She took a second to ponder his question, looking back at him with a decided look on her face. "My people have a plan for this," she began to explain, "They will flee out west and hide out until further orders, as for myself, I will return back to Ken with you."

"But why my queen" Chole was the first and loudest to protest, "We are free, we survived one enemy, why would you go face captivity with another enemy.

Olga let out a sigh and walked over to Cyrus, "Cause he is not our enemy, he could have join Volt, left my people, and even left you to the gargoyles. But he didn't. I may still not believe in humanity, I may never again. But I'm happy to say that I believe in you, Cyrus Raynor".

He was surprised by her words, but nonetheless, he was honored by her trust. What he didn't expect, was the sudden kiss he got on the cheek. Olga wrapped her arms around his right arm and pressed herself onto him. "Besides, you said you'd protect me, I'm going to hold you to that." Cyrus looked at her as she gave him a devilish smile. The Rogue kept his poker face and resigned himself to this fate.

"Well then if that's the case then there is no helping it, but as your handmaiden, I will be accompanying you as well" Chole told them. Cyrus was about to protest, but seeing the look on Chloe's face, he decided he had enough for one day.

As the other elves rode out west, the three turned to prepare the horse back for the ride to Ken. With the slight problem, one of the horses was dead. It seems that a gargoyle slashed it's neck and it losted a lot of blood on the way here. Cyrus volunteered to walk, but the two dark elves would have none of it.

"I'll ride, you can ride behind be to guide be in the right direction" Chole told him as she got on the horse. He decided to comply and hop on, realizing he was now directly behind Chole. He tried to back away to provide her some space, when Olga got on the horse behind him and smashed him in. He was in a tight situation, and Olga knew it as well as she noticed and pushed on his back with her chest, causing Chole to shout as Cyrus for being too close to her rear.

The man knew it was gonna be a long ride back to Ken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Warning, warning; there will be lemon in this capture. For those who are not able to handle that should watch out for another warning and jump the part should you feel uncomfortable.**

Kuroinu War

3

Declaration of Two Fronts

The steam came up to the rocks were Cyrus sat upon, holding the communication crystal he received from Celestine, hearing her let out a sigh of relief as she was glad that he was alright and had survived the battle.

"I've done as you've instructed Cyrus and summoned all the shields to Ken for your arrival, but you still haven't explained anything; why are you not with the Kuroinu?" Celestine asked him over and over again during this talk.

"I know it's wrong to withhold information from you but I need you to trust me as the information is very sensitive and requires all of the Shields to hear it as the same times as not to create any confusion, I'll be arriving tomorrow morning, so you won't be waiting long to hear what I have to say.

Feeling she would get anything else from the rogue, she nodded and agreed to his terms; "I'm at least glad to know Olga is alright…...wait where is Olga?"

Cyrus was about to answer when a voice down below called out to him; "Cyrus dear, are you not planning on getting in, this spring water is really nice."

Celestine shot Cyrus a questionable look before pinching the brim of her nose, letting out a small chuckle as she looked to see the irritated look on Cyrus's face. "Glad to see she's taken a liking to you. I'll be seeing you both back at Ken."

The crystal went dead, Cyrus taking it back into a pouch as he jumped down below onto the bedrock surrounding the springs. He was quick to cover his eyes, and fast enough to dodge the rocks Chole threw at him, calling him a pervert for looking. "I assure you I didn't see anything," he told her, "Now the both of you get dress, we arrive at Ken tomorrow."

Olga was the first to get out of the water, stretching her hands out as the water trickled down her beautiful body and back into the spring. She got out of the spring and got a towel, hitting Cyrus on the side with her hip, much to his annoyance. She gave a giggle or two as she and Chloe got dressed, helping clean up camp as they got back on the horse and rode off back over the plains, their destination : Ken.

/

When they arrived at Ken, it was a sunny day shining upon the glorious city-state. Cyrus rode up to the maon gate, Olga and Chloe behind him. He was stopped the guards and asked for his documentation. Pulling them from his coat, he handed them to the guard, waiting patiently to be let in. He noticed the guard glare over at Olga and Chloe who had hooded cloaks covering their faces. The guards all began to eye them, Cyrus's instincts told him to begin drawing his sword. drawing reaching for his. The guard goran and handed Cyrus back his papers, signaling them to open the gates. As they rode thru, Chloe looked back at the guard and tuck her tongue out at him, the guard muttering a curse under his breath they rode out of view.

The arrived at the palace rather quickly, receiving their share of glares as they rode down the streets. They walked up the steps and into the main entrance, the guards leading them up the stairs to the meeting chamber. Olga made sure to stay close to Cyrus, knowing too well that she could be assassinated her for one her many crimes.

They entered the chamber to find all the shields in their designated seats, only one chair was vacant at the end of the table facing Celestine herself. Chloe removed Olga's cloak and pulled her chair, standing to her left as Cyrus stood behind on her right.

"Glad to see you have completed your mission Raynor," Kaguya stated with her calm voice, "So why is it you had us all urgently come here without any further details?"

"Ya and where is Volt and the others, they should have returned with you, not like Volt not to return and bathe in the glory of drafting this one," Maia jested, receiving a glare from Chloe on Olga's behalf.

"Yes tell us Raynor, I don't like all this guessing," growled Luu Luu as began to impaintly tap the table.

Cyrus looked out over each and everyone of them, think long and hard of how he was going word this, but he decided not sugar coat it as he didn't care about any negative opinions on the matter. "Lady Celestine, Volt and the rest of the Kuroinu have deserted and declared not only their own empire but war on all of you," he told them plainly, most of them shocked by his words; furthermore he has declared this empire of his as one of pleasure where all women with serve men, that includes everyone in this room."

Most of them didn't know what to see, even Kaguya was grinding her teeth and processing what he just said. Maia was the first to act, getting up to walk over to Lucas. "Lair," she mumbled as went to go in for a punch, missing as he caught her fist and tripped her to the ground. "Volt would never do that you lair." she wanted to go in for another swing, but Cyrus was quick to go for his gun, pressing the tip of the barrel right on her forehead. The room got tense really quick as most of the knights went for their weapons. But before they did, Celestine gave a large cough and a soft look at Cyrus and the others. Cyrus being the first to put away his weapon and return to Olga's side, Maia doing the same.

"Cyrus, what were Volt's reasons for this declaration?" she asked him, her hands fidgeting habit as she continued to process the rogue's words.

"He said you are all weak and incapable of lead this country," Cyrus began to explain, "He stated he wanted to return this country to some old way were the weak served the strong, and the strong could have whatever they wanted. He knew that once the war was over, the land would have no more use for him and his men, so he hatched his plot up as revenge."

The room was still quite, all eyes were still on Cyrus, everyone only turn to look back at Celestine who wore a grim frown. "It would seem we have survived one storm to enter the other," she told them, "I guess we should address the elephant in the room, we must discuss Olga's punish for her war crimes."

"Public execution!" Alicia and Claudia called out, receiving worried looks from Prim who had remained silent for most of this meeting.

"I could whip a new torture machine, make her feel the pain of everyone how had to live with the shit her demons caused," Luu Luu suggested.

"Perhaps and exorcism and removal of her powers, in which we allow her to feel divine punishment" Kaguya said as she looked over at Olga, still trying to keep an emotionless facade.

Celestine heard the ideas and felt a knot form in her chest, was she really gonna have to execute her own friend, then get right back where they all started with yet another war.

"I think we should have her help us."

The room went silent once more, Celestine perked up after hearing those words, everyone eyes now fell once more on the only man in the room. "Why would you even subject that, she a war criminal respond for thousands of death and violation of women!" alicia shouted at him, rising from her seat in a fist full of fury.

"And if I'm not mistaken, humanity as well," he said aloud, "You allowed an entire race to be discriminated against and enslaved just because it didn't affect you, only taking action when it affect the status quo and the pockets of the nobles. Those are all signs of poor leadership, resulting in what will always be the case, war!"

The girls jumped back hearing him shout, Claudia rising to her feet, sword drawn aimed at him; "watch your tone mongrel and show respect for even giving a disrespectful dog like you the time of day!"

She wanted to run over and strike him down, her blood boiling to do so, but Celestine's gentle touch stopped her, calming her down.

"You suggest she help us, in what way?" Celestine asked him as Claudia took her seat once more.

"Olga Discordia commanded the demon army and operated in the badlands for over a thousand years, she has vital intel on the geography and resources that are provided in that waste land. Furthermore she knows almost every weakness in the demon army, every creature having its flaws whether in its own physical body or abilities".

"Hold on," Olga spoke out, "I never told you any of that information, how'd you know."

"I took time to read many of the books in the library at the Dark Fortress, I found that almost all the books were rewritten by you in your research, I was so impressed I took some notes for my own use," he told her.

Olga was taken back by his words, her face becoming flushed as she looked away from him and played with a strand of her hair; "Oh Celestine where did you find this one, he really is something for a human."

"You may say all that, but there is still something on my nerves," Alicia said getting everyone's attention, "Volt and those dirty mercenaries plan on making a country where only men rule, so why is it your here and not with them?"

Mummers began to fill the room as everyone contemplated her words, looking at the now questionable man before them, but as they looked his blank face didn't change the slightest.

"The reason for that is simple, I had a job to do and I had full intentions of getting it done and getting paid for it," he explained himself.

Alicia didn't take her eyes off them, searching for any changes in face to use as evidence for him lying, she found none. "Your grace, I'd ask that Cyrus leave the room for awhile as we discuss amongst ourselves."

Celestine wanted to ignore her request but looked over to see that Cyrus had already given a bow and walked out the room. Alicia took the chance to speak her mind, "I don't trust him, this is way to out of place, what if Volt sent him as a spy or something, typical of a mercenary."

"And I'll say it again, Volt would never do that, and either way I'm calling the guy that you decided to hire a lair and saying this all apart of the bitch queen's plan to kill us all," Maia finally spoke again with a fiery tongue.

"Look Maia, just cause you're one of us, doesn't mean I'm not gonna overlook the shit Volt does just cause you have a crush on him like a little school girl."

"Why you self entitled royal bitch!"

"Ha your all so cute!"

The two shields stopped arguing and turned over to look at Olga who was now laughing hysterically, drying the tears from her eyes. "It's with you guys arguing like this that I wondered how I never defeated you all." She took a few seconds to catch her breath the two bickering girls turned turned their rage filled eyes upon the dark elf. "If the man wanted to betray you, he would have done it by now," Olga explained, "He had multiple chances to betray you, especially when Volt made him that offer, but he didn't. He could have ran and abandoned his mission, but he didn't. He could have left my people at Volt's mercy, but he saved them all. He could have let my handmaiden be taken away by gargoyle, but he risked his lift to save her. That man, is the only ever human who I have seen to act such away, to put the lives of others, before his own personal desires. And I can't lie when I say that he has been the first human I have ever had the desire of standing beside in battle."

Her words left the room dumbfounded, even Maia and Alicia were forced down into their seats, silence like students but a teacher. Celestine seems to be the most pleased with the information. "Then it is decided," Celestine said, "Both Cyrus and Olga can be trusted in the war to come." Most of the room nodded in agreement, even if three of them didn't really mean it. Celestine was all but ready to call Cyrus back inside when the main walked back inside with one of the palace's servers.

"My lady this declaration just arrived, but it's so….vugar that must have this gentlemen read it in my stead" the old man said as he handed Cyrus the scroll.

"Attention bitches of the the Seven Slut Alliance. For to long you have allowed this country to fall and suffer at your weakness, but no more. For now it is time for us to return to the times of old. Where powerful men rule the land, and women will do whatever they tell them. Every women will become a slave in this new empire, every women will whatever a man tells of her. Everyone women in the Alliance will personally be raped by me every single day, they will all become my own personal fuck dolls. And as for tat traitor Raynor, I'll have you tortured as I fuck Celestine and Olga senseless in front of you as I fill them with my seed. Signed Volt, king of the Mercenaries."

The room went quiet, Cyrus crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the air with Olga flicked a ball of fire at it. No one knew what to say, everyone now knew that this was really happening, that they were reallying going into another war, with one of their own allies. They only one who didn't seem shook was Celestine, who had been staring at Cyrus the whole time.

"Cyrus back in your home country, what were you," she asked him, most of the room caught off guard by the question; "Your weapons, your skills, and your knowledge all tell me you were a very important man where you came from, so I ask, what are you really?"

Everyone sternly looked at Cyrus, the man now staring deep into Celestine's eyes. He reached into his coat and pulled out a rolled up cloth, unrolling it over the table to reveal a symbol.

"The country Volt is describing, is no different than my howland, were powerful and women pray on the weak for personal gain and pleasure. But the time came when the people could stand no more, the people rose up, arming themselves against those who oppressed them. A group of individuals, came together and formed the Revolutionary army , and with its creation the beginning of the Revolutionary War. My mentor and I were given command of one of the five division that made up the Revolutionary Army. Are task was simple, destroy the Empire's chain of power. We assassinated those who empowered the Empire and abused the weak, we stole from the noble's who funded the Empire's war factories and slave camps, and we sabotaged any Imperial plans that we discovered against the Revolutionary army. When we finally won, our country saw a time of innovation and peace, long lasting and eternal."

"Judging by your eyes, the liberation of your people came with a price?" Prim asked, finally speaking out with touch of concern in her tone.

"You would be right Lady Prim," he replied, sadness could be heard in his tone; "After five years of the war, on the day we took the capital, my team and eye was sent into kill the empire and all his conspirators. As a result, our enemies laid buried and victory was ours, but my team didn't survive. The grief struck me hard, which is why I left my homeland. But seeing as this country faces fate worse than my own country, I've chosen to aid where I can, which is also why I saved the dark elves."

The girls were saddened by his tail, seeing that such a young boy had to become a man thru the hellfires of war was nerve wracking for them; even if they had been at war themselves. Celestine game a long happy sigh of relief as she rose from her seat and walked over to Cyrus, looking into his eyes with such pity and sadness.

"Cyrus, I'd like you to kneel," she told him, Cyrus complying with request.

"Cyrus Raynor, do you promise to hold the safety of the people of Eostia in your heart?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to protect my people, and uphold all this good in me thru them?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to serve me loyally in this war to come and claim victory in my name?"

"I do."

"Then by my power as the Goddess incarnate Celestine Lucross, I hear by dove thy Sir Cyrus Raynor, Eostia newest knight."

She summoned a scepter and placed it on both his shoulders, Cyrus rising to his feet to give the Goddess a salute with his fist placed onto his heart. "I will not fail you your grace," he told her. The other shields rose from their seats and gave the newest knight congratulations, even if some still disliked him.

"Well now I know that this meeting has been long but since it's still the morning, I'd like to inform you of a ball being held her in the palace tonight to both celebrate the end of our war with Olga and our newest knight," she said with a glowing smile.

"Pardon me your grace," Cyrus asked for her attention, "I will be requiring both an office and a workshop if I am to be serving as knight.

She looked at him quite confused, "An office of course, but why do you require a workshop?"

Cyrus decided to demonstrate as he walked over to Luu Luu, and without warning took her axe in his hand. The halfling tried to jump up to take it back, but found Cyrus had gently placed his hand on her head, and it felt, weird to her. As he did this, the black began to glow along with both of Cyrus's hands. The room was silent observing in aw as the weapon began to morph in his hands, coming out with axe now made of gold and the blade of shined of silver steel.

"On my team, every member other than their skills in combat, also had unique skills that earn them their place in the unit, fusing an idivals aura with their weapon is just mine."

The girls watched as Luu Luu looked at her new axe with such pleasure that her first instinct was to give it a swing, the force from the swing took down the door leading into the hall. "Oops, my bad," Luu Luu muttered embarrassed but still happy for her new gift.

"Anywho, the ball won't be for another hour so you all still have time to prepare, see you all at the ball," Celestine told them as she walked out of the chamber; with everyone following her example.

/

Cyrus decided to head into town to purchase a few items before the ball, hoping to have a few things to work with once his workshop was complete. He was almost at the bottom of some large steps when he felt something flying his way, he dashed to the side and grabbed the object, only to find he was holding Luu Luu by her cape.

"I told her she shouldn't have even tried," Maia told him as walked up to him, a sour frown was still on her face.

"Come Raynor, were of to the pub for a drink, let's celebrate your knighting!" Luu Luu cheered as Cyrus put her down. He thought about it for a second, before being pulled away by Luu Luu by the tail of his coat. When they arrived at the pub, Luu Luu rushed to the closet booth, hopping into the seat, calling over the waitress to bring all the ale they bring them, throwing a pouch of gold coins at the bartender. Cyrus chuckled under his breath, shuing Luu Luu to the side to get in right beside her.

Luu Luu began to chug down on a mug bigger than her body, the gulping sounds as it trickled down her face. Cyrus reached into his coat pocket for a handkerchief, wiping away the drops on Luu Luu cheeks. Maia and Luu Luu gave him a puzzled look, Cyrus only giving them a sadded look; "I have a sister back home, before the war she looked like you, it was just instinct."

Luu Luu gave a huge grin, slapping the back of head and letting out a hearty laugh before rushing off to the bar. Cyrus turned his eyes from the halfling to Maia, who just stared down at her drink.

"I know what it's like when the person you love becomes the enemy," he told her, Maia looking up at him.

"You don't seem like a liar, so it must be true, he turned his back on his people…...on me," she choked out that last part as Cyrus watched tears fall down into her drink.

"So this is all it takes to break the Mercenary Queen, how sad," Cyrus told her, Maia's tears came to halt as she looked up as the new knight. "Maia if your a warrior, if you the kind of person that people praise you for, then why are you letting someone like Volt decide how you feel. Love is a powerful thing, it makes us do stupid things, but if not controlled, it will lead to weakness and hesitation. If Volt really cared about you and the others, then he wouldn't have turned on his own people. Your a strong indepent women Maia, and you don't need a man in your life to tell you or make you feel otherwise. So dry those eyes and stand proud that at least the people will be able to see one mercenary who wasn't a coward and weak to turn on his own kin; cause I believe you can and will be better than Volt in every way."

His words were like melody to her ears, soothing her broken heart, and where she once felt pain, now she feels a warm throbbing in her chest as she looked at the knight. A smile grew on her face, knowing to well he right, that no matter how hard she wanted it to not be true, Volt was now the enemy; and when the time would come, she'd be the one to put him down for his crimes.

"Thanks for peptalk Raynor, you sure know how to make a gal feel special," Maia told him as she finally took a swing of her ale.

Cyrus was about to do the same when a man came flying onto the table, knocking his drink out of his hands. The took turned their attention to Luu Luu, who was now surrounded by some thugs.

"Nobody calls be a kid, your hear me!" Luu Luu shouted at them, steam coming out of her ears.

"Listen you little punk, nobody steals my drink and gets away with it," the large bearded thug said as he towered over her.

Cyrus was the first to walk over, "Gentlemen gentlemen, I'm pretty sure we can resolve this without violence." One of thugs went for a knife and aimed at Cyrus's throat, Cyrus catching man side and crack his wrist in his hands as he caught the falling knife as he stabbed the man in the hip and tossed him out the window. "It would seem you mongrels don't know your place, it would seem I have to teach you some manners." And with that thugs all reached for their weapons, Cyrus cracker his knuckles as Luu Luu gave a fighting grin, Maia gave an exhaust sigh, chugging her ale as she walked over to the fight.

Down the road you could find Claudia walking beside Alicia, behind them was prim holding up an umbrella in one hand and a book in the other. "I don't trust him Claudia, I know I was the one who botched for him but know seeing him talk and act, he's no different then a common thug," Alicia ranted as Claudia listened.

"While I don't disagree with you, Celestine seems to like him, and as long as that is the case, I can't go against him," Claudia explained. Her words only adding onto Alicia's frustrantion., Prim looking up from her book for a second to voice her own opinion. "I like him, he's like the hero from the some old fable, II think this is just what I was looking for for my own book.

"A book you, you think he's worthy of it?" Claudia asked her; but before prim could answer they were now in front of the pub, to find Luu Luu and Maia trading blows with some thugs, Cyrus being the one that called the most attention. As he beat five men to the ground and broke most of their ankles, grabbing their skulls and breaking their noses onto his knee.

"What is going on her, stop this at….ow!" Claudia tried to stop the thugs, but was socked in the face. After that all bets were off as she took the man and broke his arm, drawing the attention of thugs herself. Alicia tried to help Claudia, leaving Prim in this maelstrom all alone. A drunken thug found his way to her and tried taking a jab at her, Prim flinched and braced her fragile body for the blow. But instead of a powerful blow, it was a warm hold, followed by a powerful blast. The streets became silent as all the fighters and observers turned to look at Prim. She looked in front of her, a man crying on the ground, holding his knee as blood sipped and flowed out between his fingers. Prim looked up to see Cyrus's gun smoking from the chamber, turning to see Cyrus, a cold look to his eyes as he stared at the thug on the floor. The rest of thugs decided to make a run for it, Claudia was about to follow but was stopped by Maia.

"Luu Luu started the fight, and I guess, Cyrus just ended it," Maia explained.

Everyone turned their gaze to Cyrus who was now in front of Prim, kneeling before her. "Forgive me Lady Prim, I had hoped you wouldn't have had to see something like that," he told her as he kissed her hand; a faint blush appearing on the young princess's face.

"No no, it's quite alright, thanks for protecting me," she told him with a small smile, quivering a bit as the man rose to his feet, towering over her.

Alicia rushed to her cousins side, creating a divide between her and Cyrus. The man shrugged his shoulders and holidered his weapon, walking down the street like nothing had happened. "Maia you still sober right, come along, I got somethings I need to buy."

Maia rushed to his side, acting like they hadn't just left a mess for Claudia to clean, she tried to stop them, but she already had her hands full with a drunk Luu Luu and a dozen beaten thugs.

/

Cyrus had sad his good byes and and left his things in his counters, deciding to walk around the palace for awhile as there was still a few hours til the ball. He walked around for a while, finding that there was dozens of rooms per each hall that seemed to run forever. He finally turned a corner founded himself bumping into someone. He found himself covered in books and paperwork.

"Oh I'm so sorry, let me get this off you go sir, ow it's you," a man said with a curious tone. Cyrus and the man rose to their feet, the man in question had grey hair and a mustache, he was quite older than him. "You must be the foreigner and new knight, a pleasure to finally meet you Sir Raynor."

"The pleasure is mine, and you are."

"Oh forgive my rudeness, I'm Klaus, I'm Claudia's husband," Klaus introduced himself.

Cyrus nodded and listened as the man went into a long talk about his wife and his work, Cyrus was surprised that they found himself back in his own room with Klaus incompany. "So why do you want to see all my stuff again?" Cyrus asked him as he gestured for Klaus to come in.

"We have never truly have had a visitor from another nation, your culture intreads me and may help with my research. Your powers have also caught my attention, I want you tell me everything about your culture and your people."

Cyrus looked at the man, a few memories coming back to him, his people and his home. He decided to pull out two chairs, beginning his tale with the basics. And as he spook, Klaus took notes after notes, scribbling notes in the margins as he ran out of sheets.

As the sun came down, Cyrus was still in the middle of the politics of the old government when his door was slammed down. "Sir Raynor, you may have been a renowned warrior where you came from but here in Ken we do things…...oh, Klaus, why are you here?" asked a confused Claudia as she turned her gaze to the two men in the room.

"Sir Raynor was telling me all about his country and his people, their technology and culture is marvelous and surpasses ours by at least several more generations," Klaus told her esatic with his research.

She turned her look to Cyrus who looked at her plainly, "Well my love we should be going, we all must prepare for the ball."

The three said their goodbyes and the couple left his chamber, leaving Raynor in his room all alone to prepare for the ball.

/

The ballroom had to be the largest in the castle, tons of nobles began to arrive from all around the land. Cyrus walked down the steps and into the room, his pistol tucked underneath his coat. He decided to wear a more formal outfit, the colors were red and black, quite fitting for the revolutionary assassin. He already saw men and women getting into their small little groups, gossiping about what they had recently bought or how good their businesses is going.

Cyrus saw Maia in the corner of the room, see she dressed formally, but more of a frilly dress shirt and a long red coat; a golden necklace with a tooth rested on her neck. "Glad to see you made it, Sir Raynor" she mocked him a bit as she patted him on the back. The two warriors were soon to be joined by the other shields and Klaus, all in their custom made dresses.

Luu Luu wore an orange bronze dress and a orange flower in her hair as it was tied back into a bun, to Cyrus she looked like a flower girl.

Kaguya wore traditional old fashion red kamado with white sash, a sakura flower in her hair, and her necklace made of sacred beads with symbols inscribed into each of them.

Alicia wore a dark blue dress with golden lining between the fabrick, the dressed reached down to her ankles like most as her long golden locks were tied up into bun with a tiara on her head.

Prim wore an elegant pink and white dress, combined with a frilly hat, she wore a necklace of pearls with golden earrings. If Cyrus didn't think the girl was cute, he was now thinking the opposite.

Claudia wore a all silver long dress, with Klaus wearing a matching suit, they looked like a happy couple, a marriage without any faults.

The others looked in surprised at the rogue warrior, seeing him dressed like this, a huge difference from his battle attire. He wore a long black coat and red vest, gold lining around the vest that hugged his white dress shirt. His collar was well buttoned with pendant resting above his chest. His usual messy hair tied back into a warrior's tail. All the girls except for Claudia blushed at realization that under the cold facade was a very handsome young man.

Cyrus looked around and searched for Celestine, he thought that the hostess wouldn't be the one to be late for ball that she decided to throw. Maia pointed to the main steps leading up to the rest of the palace as the whole room went dark, and as a golden light began to shine, Celestine appeared wearing beaufort gold and white dress, one that completed all her assets and revealed as least a little less than her usual wear. The waved at her room began to clasp, a warm smile appearing on her face as she. The room soon became silent as Celestine prepared for her speech.

"People of Ken, this is a most wondrous day, for I have the privilege of informing you that the war with Olga Discordia has now ended!"

The room bursted out into a barrage of applause and roars at the word of victory, Cyrus was glad he could help play a vital part in ending the bloodshed.

"And I owe this victory to Ken's newest knight, Cyrus Raynor, a forgineer from across the seas."

A light shun over him as Maia pushed him to walk forward, up the stairs and stand by Celestine's side. He looked out at the crowd before him, receiving mixed looks from the lords and other knights.

"Cyrus braved the badlands, forward and back to capture Olga and broker a peace treaty with her, ending the bloodshed we've had for a hundred years. But I'm afraid, all actions have consequences, The Kuroinu, or the Black Dogs as they are called on the streets that were hired for this battle have turned all our nation. They have taken command of the demon army and have declared war on us all."

The room became filled by worrying and murmurs, out of one war and now back into another; " _I wonder how many of them actually care for the country and not their wealth_ " he thought to himself.

"But I tell you that this rebellion will not last long, and with Cyrus's help, our nation will know everlasting peace!"

The room was filled with appaulad again as the lights came back and the ball could truly begin as the sound finley played violins filled Cyrus's ears. Celestine grabbed his hand and hurried down the stairs to the other shields.

"I don't see Olga here" Cyrus noted.

"I thought it would be best if she remained in her room and let some time pass before she'd be aloud to roam around," Celestine explained.

They joined the others and talked for awhile, and before Cyrus noticed, they were all surrounded by young men asking for a dance. Maia was the first to decline as she took Alicia's hand and made her way to the battlefield. "Just another thing I'll show you up in," Maia jested, much to Alicia's annoyance. Luu Luu just snuck away easy, Kaguya female guards didn't allow anyone near her, and Claudia pushed Celestine and Klaus somewhere else. This left poor Prim to prey on, but as she backed up from them, she found herself pressed up against a warm feeling, one she felt earlier in the day.

"I'm afarid she already as a partner gentlemen, so I'll ask you this only once, do not harass her," growled Cyrus as the men practically ran away after looking into his eyes.

Prim turned around and gave him and thanks, surprised when he bowed and asked for a dance. She was flusted once more, but was uttlery surprised when she took his hand; his hands pulling her in close as he guided her to the dance floor. Prim had to admit for a rogue, he knew how to dance, the two were like a fiery star across the night sky, flowing around the dance floor.

"So tell me sir Raynor, I'd like to know more about the new government you and your fellow revolutionaries created in your homeland," Prim told him as he spun her around and held her back to his.

"Perhaps another time my Lady, Klaus bored me to myself with my own history," Cyrus groaned, causing the the girl to groan.

"You know, that war you fought in, it sounds like you did a lot of horrible things but," she paused for a moment but didn't hesitate with next words, "But you don't seem like a bad person to me, you seem really kind."

Cyrus was taken aback by Prims words, his silvers eyes seemed to shine with hint of sadness in them. Prim took noticed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Don't go getting soft on me now hero, you still have a war to win," Prim told with the most innocent smile he had ever seen. The two wanted to dance more but Cyrus felt himself yanked and land into something soft, he straightened himself and looked in front of him to see Maia smirking in front of them.

"You should give a girl a dance first before trying to get her to bed," she told him, Cyrus raising an eyebrow to her. Maia took his hands and placed one on her shoulder and another on her hip, Cyrus getting the signal as the two decided to dance. Maia looked over at Prim who looked quite angry with her, a grin appearing on her face as she made her way across the dance floor with her arms around Cyrus's neck. They were stopped went they bumped into Alicia, who seemed quite annoyed at her dance partner.

"So you can fight, but I wonder if you can truly dance," Alicia stated as she snapped her fingers, the music changed pace and became much faster.

Cyrus tooker her in his hands and made his way to the center of the dance floor, the two danced a pace that forced the other dancers to move to the side and observe the two as they competitied. "So you can dance, but ballet is more my style," she told him as she broke free from his arms. She quickly took stance as grave fully moved around the dance floor, all eyes were now on her as she did a flip in the air and landed, but not on the ground. She looked down to see Cyrus had caught her, flipping her into the air as he caught her brought her back into his arms. The two dance more gracefully than two swans and Cyrus finished the dance with dip, living Alicia only looking up into his eyes. He gave her a sly smile, only for alicia to pout and wrestle free from his hands, storming off over to his sister.

"It would seem you need a new partner," stated a soft voice, currys turned around to see Celestine looking down at him.

He gave an exhausted whine, giving her a bow before taking her in his hands. He did find it changeling as her dress as so many opening to have skin on skin, and her height was much different to him, her chest would rest on his head at times. The two danced to a very slow calm dance, Celestine taking in the peace of the moment.

"Cyrus. I want to thank you for everything; for save Olga, to choosing to stand by my side in the war to come, and for giving me hope for the future," she told him as she looked down at him.

"Hope is what can give rise to a new beginning, and I dear say this is a new age for your country, that I assure," he replied as he kissed her hand, causing her ears to blush, much to the notice of some observers.

The two excused themselves, Celestine going off to greet some nobles, finally leaving him to go to a server for food. A Maid was quick to pour him a drink, giving a smile before heading off to attend other guest.

"Having fun are we?" asked a voice, causing him to whip out his pistol in it's direction.

"Hey hey calm down it's just me," said a more clear voice that sounded like Chloe.

"Cloaking magic, ice work, but why are you down her, pretty sure you weren't on the guest list, nor do I believe some of these nobles will take nicely to a dark elf in their presence," he told her plainly as he took another sip of his drink.

"My queen wanted to confirm something and turns out she was right, there was murmurs between some of the nobles about the black dogs before the announcement."

"So there are traitors in our midst, not to worry, I'll deal with them in time."

"By the way, my queen is in your chambers, she request your presences up their impatient," she told him as he felt her aura faded away.

Cyrus groaned and chugged his drink, making his way to the steps where he was stopped by Prim. "Clocking out so soon, but the night is so young," she told him as she reach for his hand, only for him to pull it away. "The battle was long and hard, I'm in need of some long rest Prim, I wish you a goodnight," he replied as he bowed and left. Leaving a pouting Prim alone to return back to her cousins side.

/ **Lemon warning : Read at your own warning/**

Cyrus walked up the steps and down the hall to his chamber door, upon reaching it, he found a rather pleasant smell. He opened the door to find the room filled with purple candles, and purple and black rose petals.

"You do like keep a theme going do you," he said aloud as he removed his coat and hung it on the door. He walked over to his bed which was surrounded by a large veil, upon moving it to the side he found Olga, dressed in a rather revealing purple and black lingerie.

"Glad you accepted my offer, it would have awful to wait all night just to find out you were out playing with the those shield girls," she said as she gestured for him to get in.

"Then what is all this?" he asked her, sitting down against the back frame the bed, Olga sliding over to his side.

"You saved my life and lives of my people, how could I ever repay that, then I thought back to the dungeon and released; a human like you would probably enjoy that," she explained as her hands moved around her nether region.

"The virginity of a seven hundred year old dark elf, now why would I want that, why would you want me?"

"I've always hated human men because they try to put others under their heel, elvian men tend to look at me and Celestine as to grand for them, but you are different compared to them. You don't see me as better nor as lesser, but instead of equal."

"All beings are equal in this world, were all capable of evil."

At this point Olga was already on top of him, her fingers moving around his chest as she inched forward to his face.

"I have no doubt of that, especially from a demon like you."

And with that, he made his move, take her face in his gently he lowered himself as his lips pressed up against hers. She was shocked by the feeling, her first kiss taken by a human, one she allowed to do so. Cyrus took in her sweet flavor, his hands reaching down and pulling her onto his lap as continued to partake of her lips. Their tongues playing in each others mouths as their bodies pressed up against one another, the heat radiating from each of them excited their lower regions. Cyrus pushed her down onto the bed, bring his mouth down to her neck as he began to shower it with kisses as well, leaving his mark gentle as his teeth branded her tan skin.

"Please...ahh….be gentle….please."

Cyrus gave her another kiss as he moved further down her body, kissing and moving his tongue between her breast as he removed the purple lingerie plates, her large breast feel out with a flop motions. Cyrus caressed them in his hands; massaging, squeezing, and tweaking nipples between his fingers. He came down and slide his tongue around her nipple, teasing her further before sliding her lips onto one, it became hard in his mouth as he flicked around inside his mouth with his tongue and gently pulled it with his teeth. He would suck on them and let go, making a popping noise each time, and each time he would look at Olga who was fidgeting around, her face blushed and her womanhood swelling up with a burning desire.

"You….really know….ha...how to please your queen, ahh!"

Olga gasped in pleasure as Cyrus's hand found it's way past her black panties and onto her soaking womanhood. He began slowly by rubbing her wet lips and teasing her clit, before sliding a finger or two in, feeling the inside of her body and watching as her juices began to drip out thru her panties.

"Enough!"

Her eyes glowed, Cyrus was pushed off her and back against the fram, Olga to have Olga slam up against him, her breast pressing into him as she partook of his lips. Her hands moved down and undid the buttons of his vest and shirt, tossing them onto the floor. She looked down at his body, he was strong and toned, but there was way to many scars for her to count. She moved down his chest to his nipple, flicking her tongue on it as she tweaked the other.

"Not fair is," she told him.

Her hand moved lower down to his crotch, finding it was already building and begging for release. And with the undoing of a button, his member came out, and to Olga's surprised, it was larger than what she had worried about. She looked at it with confusion, her face flustered at the thought that this is the thing that would take her virginity. She pushed the thought to the side and went back to kissing her chest, reaching out with a free hand to grab the member and stroke it in her hands, moving it up and down and massaging the tip. She felt her fingers get wet with a sticky substance, bring it up to her mouth for a taste.

"You taste sour, glad to see I can make you feel good to."

She came down onto her knees, he looked down at her, she was kind of scared as she looked at his member. But after taking a deep breath, she moved her face forward and slid her tongue along the base of his shaft up to the tip, doing so a few more times before gentle and slowly taking the tip in her mouth. She moved down deeper, and deeper, and deeper; all the way until she reached the base, pulling out all the way to catch her breath.

"Hard to breath, but I hope you really feel good from this."

She moved back onto his shaft and began to stroke it as she sucked on it, sliding her tongue around the head as it went in and out of her mouth, her eyes looking up at him as his stoic face had a faint blush to it. She used her other hands to massage his balls as she felt his hot member heat up in her mouth, throbbing and twitching.

"Olga, I'm….I'm"

He couldn't finish as he groaned as his member spewed his seed into her mouth, Olga gasping and choking as pulled it out of her mouth, his member still cumming as it hit her chest and lower body. When he finally stopped cumming, Olga wiped off his cum with his fingers and gave it a another taste.

"Still sour but it's so thick and sticking to the top of my mouth."

Olga looked at him with smile before finding he was still roaring to go. She smiled as she leaned back onto the bed, pulling the laces of her panties to have them slide off. With an embarrassed look on her face, she spread her legs wide, showing him her womanhood. Cyrus came down on her and began to eat her out, licking up her juices on her lips and pulling on them with his own before sliding his tongue deep in her, moving around inside her.

"Hey, stop teasing me already, I think I feel something coming!"

He felt a strong rush of fluids hit his face, drinking them all up as she pulled and yanked on his hair, her hips swinging up into his face before dropping back down onto the bed exhausted. She was painting and sweating, her face flushed as her pussy was soaking wet from all he had done to her, and she was done yet. Olga felt a warm force slide up onto her slip, sliding up and down on them as the tip kissed the entrance of her pussy. He looked deep into her eyes, they were strong and passionate. He wrapped his arms around her, and flicjed slightly as she bit into his shoulder as his member came to breach her womanhood, breaking her hymen. He pushed it all the way in before looking back at her face, there were faint tears there, but a small smile.

"Keep going, it will feel good soon, besides it's your reward remember."

He came down and kissed her again, moving his hips back, before sliding his cock back in. He picked up the pace, her soaking pussy making sounds as she began to moan in ecstasy from the pleasure.

"A human is making feel good, a human is making me feel good!" she cried out over and over again as she dug her nails into his back.

The bed began to rock as he moved faster and used much more force, the bed and part of them room began to shake as Olga's moans grew louder and her eyes glowed a faint purple. She felt it coming, she felt his cock breaching the entrance of her womb ashe slammed harder on her, and she wanted him, she wanted him to embrace her and make her feel like no one else could. Cyrus groaned as wrapped his arms tighter around her, with one final thrust, he came deep inside her womb, Olga cried loudly, enough that it could be heard across the city as she came as well, her juices mixing in with his milk. Cyrus pulled out, looking down at Olga who was sweating and panting in pleasure, watching as she reached down and took a drop of their mixed juices togther, lcikg it off her fingers to take pleasure in the bittersweet taste.

"I hope your not done yet hero," Olga began to say as she pushed him down onto the bed, cause I can go all night."

She positioned her pussy over his shaft and slide it in slowly, taking it in as her walls grips onto his member tightly, as if it didn't want to let go. Once it was at ase, she began move, bouncing up and down, her juices covering his cock as the bed rocked once more, her breast flopping up and down. Cyrus reached over and groped her ass, Olga moaned as she fell down retaliating by taking her breast and shoving them in his mouth. He sucked hard and thrusted harder as the two were close to climax once more, Olga's ass bouncing on his cock as he came inside her with another load. Olga face wa shocked at the earth and amount of his semen. Falling down onto of him as his cock slid out of her pussy, only to swing back around and smack her in the pussy.

"You don't stop do you?"

They did it again, this time doggy, Olga biting don and yanking on the sheets as Cyrus pill drove his cock into her pussy, letting another dosiage of seme come out and send her in a daze. The did it against the wall next, her leg thrown over his shoulder as he nailed her hard, Olga looking back at him with loving eyes. Cyrus spun her around and picked her up, his hands holding her thighs as he bounced her up and down his cock. Her tongue was sticking out the side as she held onto his neck, his cock throbbing even harder as it smack her womb repeatedly.

"I want to come with you Cyrus, I want to cum with you!"

The two moan and groaned again as another powerful blast of seme flee inside her already full pussy. She almost bit her tongue to prevent herself from passing out. Cyrus moved quickly as the two fell onto the bed, Olga on top of them as they both painted and signed from the pleasure. Olga was first to push herself up on his chest, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?"

"For the man I love, don't be surprised, you'll be the first and only, so do what you promised and protect me ok."

Cyrus pulled her into a hug and and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"You may act all bad, but it seems your just someone looking for love, and if I can protect you and get rewarded, I say we're both winning in both ways."

The Olga cuddled up to him the way a lover would, resting and nuzzling into his chest as she snapped her fingers and leg the candles go out. But unknown to them as they fell to slumber, someone was outside their door, pleasuring herself. She gave a long sigh as she held her voice as she came again, pulling her hand out to see her fingers covered in her juices.

"Stupid Cyrus, I won't let you touch the queen again."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: Hope you're all enjoying the story, especially after that erotic scene at the end of the last chapter, look forward to more of that and hyper over the top violence and hopefully some sad feels cause I'm a jerk sometimes.**_

 _ **Also, I will be going back and editing mistakes in old chapters, I have a tendency to not look at what I'm writing at times. So thank you all for the feedback, it means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Finally, this chapter will introduce an important part of the story and the characters that will make up the world to come, so I will be taking suggestions and concept ideas that may be implemented with the way the story is going. This is a story for the fans so hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **One more thing, I love villains, so don't be surprised if some orc became a henchman with a name cause everyone has their own story, even if they just die a brutal death.**_

Kuroinu War

4

Comrades

The sun shined down on Celestine's Palace, the day after the ball, the streets were already roaring with the buzzing market filled with buyers and merchants. Claudia walked down the halls of the Palace with Alicia and Maia following behind her. Maia was still yawning the whole way to their destination as she was still having a strong hangover from last night.

"I understand why we have to help him get set up here, but why does it have to be us, we do have other people to do the job," Alicia complained as walked along Claudia.

"I'm afraid until he's situated well in Ken, Lady Celestine wants us to watch over him and provide him with any assistance you may require," Claudia responded with a plain and simple answer, her tone indicating she wasn't into the idea either.

The trio stopped right outside Cyrus's room, finding a strange site next to the door. Chloe was asleep on the floor with her back rested against the wall. Maia was the first to walk over and examine her, finding nothing out of the ordinary; that was until she smelt around Chloe's hands, finding a smell that put a devilish grin on her face.

"It would seem that our hero had some company last night," Maia told them as she kicked the door down and rushed into the room. But upon entrance they found nothing that was out of the ordinary, all except for the eagle which Claudia told him he wasn't allowed to keep inside the palace.

"So tell me is it a custom to kick down new knight's doors in Ken or is that just some special treatment I'm getting?" Cyrus asked the girls as he threw his coat on.

The girls looked over to see him sitting on the edge of his bed strapping his boots on. Maia had a blush of embarrassment, seeing as to how her hypothesis was wrong. That was until the girls watched as two tan arms reached out from behind Cyrus and brought him into a freshly warm bosom. The girls were shocked as she nuzzled the rogue between the skin of her naked body, all but Maia looking away.

"My Queen, they've entered the…..oh, my bad," said Chloe as she entered the room and realized her blunder.

"I don't see anything wrong with this, a man and a woman engaging in each others body with love and mutual respect, I'd believe that it's illegal in Ken, is it?" Cyrus rhetorically asked them as he pulled himself away from Olga's arms and placed his armor on. He didn't even turn to face the girls as Evie flew over and handed him his face mask, tucking into his pocket for later.

"No it isn't Sir Raynor, it's just unheard of for a man to have normal relationships with a dark elf, let alone her," Claudia tried to explain as turned to face him.

Cyrus called Evie over onto his bracer and fed her some jerky; "So you say that, but with my arrival, I feel a new era coming onto this country and things can change. Besides we don't have time to waste, we have much to do today and so little time to get it all done." Cyrus walked over to Olga and planted a kiss on her forehead, much to the surprise of the other girls, walking past the girls and out the door. Claudia sighed and followed behind him, groaning things under her breath as Alicia rubbed her back. Maia was the last to leave the room, giving Chloe a toothy grin, leaning in to whisper; "I call him next". The dark elf wanted to shout at her but could only sink her face into her palms from utter embarrassment.

/

The group took Cyrus down to the training yard were all the knights lived and trained. Cyrus looked down at the batch of knights that were brought before him, each one looking greener than the grass. Some were even nervous as they looked up at the new knight, and the eagle that rested on his arm, it left an impression that sent a shiver down on their spines.

"Since you've been granted the title of knight and commander," Claudia began to explain, "You are to have a vice commander to aid and advice you in combat. These are the most elite members of the dawn templar, each one ranking a score of."

"A hundred on both physical and mental exams," Cyrus finished her sentence, "And if I was to give it to you straight, none of these knights will serve me any good."

"You ungrateful little," Alicia groaned, "We picked these knights out and they are the best of the best if they're not good for you then what does that say about you."

"That I'm an underhanded cold-blooded killer who needs someone who knows our enemy," Cyrus told her in a tone that sounded more like a threat than an explanation, "Our enemy has no honor and will fight in ways these knights are not used to, if I'm to have a vice commander then I need someone who knows our enemy and can both think like them and outmaneuver them."

The two knights fell silent had Cyrus's words, taking note that he was right and that sending these men and women out would be suicidal. But despite this, Maia could help but grin as she bumped her hip against Cyrus's to get his attention.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, and so thought of someone who could work off you pretty well," Maia explained, "She's a good friend and a great fighter, she'll serve you well."

"Maia, please tell me you didn't invite her to this?" Claudia groaned as she knows the women herself, "There is no way she'll ever take orders from anyone."

As if on cue, a large woman walked onto the training ground, towering over most of the women and men; even Cyrus had to admit she was the largest women he had ever met in his life. Her hair was grey and long, but her face was young and tanned. She wore a long grey coat and armor, her boots sounded loud as she walked over to them. Her most iconic features were the patch she wore on her left eye, and the two large battle axes that hung from her belt.

"Aoi, Maia, which one these pathetic looking knights are looking for a gale like me, I don't see any special ones around her," said the women before taking another huge chug from a gourd.

Cyrus walked over to the women, Evie flying off to a nearby tree as she watches her master walk over to hulking women. He looked up at her, analyzing her for a while, walking around her, the women didn't really know what to say. When Cyrus finally stopped, she crouched down to get a good look at him herself. Her reaction studded the others watching, she reached down and pinched his cheek.

"So your the menace that defeated Olga Discordia," she said like a parent congratulation her child, "I didn't think you'd be so cute for someone so strong. Name's Taila Croft, I've been a mercenary for twelve years now, it's a pleasure to, Cyrus."

"Likewise Taila," he told her with a smile, "But before anything can be made certain, I want to ask the other knights if they wanted to fight for this position."

Cyrus turned around and saw hesitant faces, some trying to work up the nerve and others already holding their faces down in defeat to the Amazonian women. Taila laughed as she picked Cyrus up and tossed him up, catching him and setting him down.

"Alright boss," Taila got his attention, "Call me big sis Taila from now on."

Everyone was dumbfounded by what was going on, there was no way that Cyrus, the most serious knight they've ever met would call anyone big sis in such a childish way.

"Ok sis, make sure to have my back."

Claudia smacked her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose, turning to see a grinning Maia as kept on calling out a win. She sighed and walked over to the Cyrus and Taila, tossing the letter a scroll as long as the field.

"Ok Croft, he's your problem now, get these things done as soon as you can. And please, try to keep the thing together; the thought of you two together is sending chills down my spine," Claudia groaned as she called over Alicia and walked off with the other knights and Maia.

Taila wanted to say something about Claudia, but Evie flew in and landed on her shoulder; "Aww, and who is this cute little thing"?

/

Cyrus walked around town with Taila, the large women carrying large crates in both arms. Cyrus read and checked things off the list, groaning at all the requirements that were needed for a commander. "Most of this has nothing to do with leading an army, where am I to find a contracted mage?" Cyrus asked as he rolled the scroll back up.

"Well we could go to Celestine's court of mages, but I have a feeling that's not your style, so I just so happen to know a mage in need of some work," Taila explained as handed the crates over to some knights to carry into the palace.

She leads Cyrus into the slums, even Ken, Cyrus was not surprised such a place existed. The two received many dirty looks and glares, only to have Talia silence them by reaching for one of her axes. The two arrived at an old watermill next to a dirty stone river, the building itself looked old and abandoned, all but for a sign that read "Fate and Ruby's magic and alchemy shop". The two walked inside, a large bell getting smack as Talia tossed the door open.

"Fate! Rose! I brought someone you might want to meet," Talia called out.

The interior seemed to some kind of makeshift shop, the tables, and cabinets filled with bottle and ashes, powders and minerals. A woman woke up from behind the stall, cleaning herself up as she saw that Talia indeed had brought a guest into their home.

"Welcome, I'm Fate, I'm the co-owner of this shop," she told him as she walked out from behind the counter. She wore a long blue dress with a blue silk scarf over her shoulder, her dark blue wavy hair rained down her back as her skin was ghostly pale, and her yellow eyes glowed like the sun.

"And I'm Ruby!" called out a voice from the floor above them, large banging and running as someone tripped down a flight of stairs and came flying out from a door behind the counter. A woman with red hair and green eyes, and dark green and white long coat hugging her body. Her pale skin was smudged by some ash on her cheeks, her hair in a total mess.

Cyrus saw a pattern among all women, each was in their early thirties, beautiful, and had dangerous; he had hit the jackpot.

"Ok ladies, this is Cyrus Raynor, my new boss," Taila explained to the girls, "I'll be serving as his second in command and we're gonna be in need of a contracted mage."

"Well then if that's the case," Fate began to speak with a sad tone, "Then why would you bring him here, he'd be shunned upon if he had an exiled mage as his own.

"If you were exiled, I reckon it was black magic?" Cyrus asked them as he started looking at the bone ashes and spell books.

"Celestine was not one to smudge the Mage's Court, so I was exiled for studying the dark arts," she began to monolog, "If it wasn't for my exile we would have won the war and not even had needed to wait for a foreigner….oh sorry for dragging on."

"No offense taken," Cyrus happily told her, Fate blushing as a result, "You seem capable and my rank is just a title that means nothing to me if you're in need of some good pay then you'll receive it if you work for me."

"I'd...I'd be honored to swear as your mage sir, you can count on me," she happily cheered as rushed over and gave him a hug, burying him in her chest.

Talia laughed as her boss was being smothered by her friend, parking herself on a stool at the counter. She looked over and found Ruby pouting and mumbling under her breath, the youngest of the three women seemed to be quite bothered.

"So your gonna go off with your new boss," Ruby began to whimper, "And leave me all to myself in this old shack, how could you"!

Ruby began to cry like a child and sob into her hands, much to the annoyance of the other two women. Cyrus, on the other hand, wasn't fazed by it, instead, he walked over to a cabinet of bottles and began to examine them.

"You know a lot of these potions have medical purposes," Cyrus began to speak, catching Ruby's attention; "Other than a contacted mage, I will also be needing a medical expert in my army, and an alchemist may just fit the bill".

Ruby's shinned like stars as punched onto Cyrus like a comet, tackling the young man to the ground. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried out over and over again, even thru most of the dinner.

/

The next morning Cyrus got dressed quickly and rushed down to the training grounds, it was his first day being introduced to his own soldiers, believing a strong bond between them can only add to excellent teamwork during. However when he arrived all he found was a bunch of unruly men and women who looked more like a bunch of hooligans than soldiers.

Taila sat atop a create looking at Cyrus's reaction, his glare was enough to stop someone's heart. Fate and Ruby choose to stand to the side until Cyrus got everything under control. Celestine, Olga, and Claudia watch from atop a high balcony, awaiting what the former war hero would do with the rowdy bunch. Cyrus walked out onto the training ground, grabbing a staff from the rack as he strolled over to a chatty soldier, knocking the young man off his feet.

"I was told I'd find soldiers here!" he called out to the bunch, "But all I see here are children who won't last a second against a dummy let alone an orc".

This steered up the bunch as each of them grabbed a weapon and charged Cyrus, taking a swing at the man only to find he parried each strike with his armored arm. He pushed them all back, taking a few steps back and drawing a line in the dirt with the staff, taking a stance as he gestured for the next contest. A young woman stepped forth with two swords in hand, she took a swing Cyrus and was quickly kneed in her stomach as he ducked and took the girl down.

"Beware of strong strikes like that, they leave you wide open for a counter".

The next fighter came up with a mace, smashing the earth, but failing to smash Cyrus as the man jumped left to right. He stuck the staff in the earth and spun on it, kicking the man right across the face sending him flying back over the line.

"That mace is too big for you, try a lighter weapon next time".

One by one they each crossed the line, and one by one they were all beaten back by Cyrus. Taila laughed at the site and walked over to the barracks with an apron in hand. Leaving Fate and Ruby to observer Cyrus unorthodox training method, some of the recruits even got up for a second round. Up in the balcony, Claudia looked down in disgust, while Olga and Celestine watched with a sense of curiosity. As time passed and the sun moved from one side of the sky to the other, the recruits were all beaten to the ground, some spewing up what little food they had for breakfast.

"On your feet lads, I'm not done with you yet!" he ordered them.

The recruits all rose to their feet and stood at attention, some of them still flinching at the scratches and bruises on their bodies. Cyrus stuck the staff back into the earth, watching as Evie flew down and landed atop it, letting out a screech, scaring most of the recruits.

"I want you all to listen to what I'm about to say," Cyrus told them, "Look to your side and look to your left if you told me you saw your fellow soldiers you'd be wrong. The men are your brothers and the women your sisters, they are your comrades, your family. The same as me, the same as Ruby our Alchemist, the same as Fate our Mage, and the same as Taila my second in command. We will not fight as an army, but as a family, those of you who don't like that can all go home right now. But if you desire to be apart of something greater than yourself, then I welcome you, my family".

The recruits didn't move, they were studied by the words of the man who stood before them. But their reactions were just as he expected as small chant began amongst the recruits, growing louder and louder.

"Boss! Boss! Boss! Boss!" she chanted over and over again.

Talia came back with the apron on, laughing her head off as she set a pot over a fire and whistled over for everyone's attention.

"Ok pisspots, dinner time, cause tomorrow your all mine. So eat up cause Big sis Taila's food is what will be on the menu for a while," she told them.

The troops rushed over and grabbed bowls, Taila pouring each of them some stew. They all sat along the fire about to eat together when they noticed Cyrus sit down with them. He put the bowl to his lips and practically swallowed it's contexts, putting his bowl out in Talia's direction for more. The recruits laughed and eat as well, music began to be played and questions began to be asked as Cyrus told them all his stories from his country. Taila sat down with them, inviting Ruby and Fate to join them.

Atop the balcony, Olga gave a devilish smile and a giggle as took a sip of her tea, Celestine only breathing a sigh of relief as today when along without any problems. Even Claudia had to admit that she didn't expect him to get that bunch into order. The three were about to retreat inside when Evie flew up to the balcony, dropping a scroll on the table. Celestine reached out and unrolled it, reading it's context as her expression became grim and she swallowed a lump in her throat. Claudia reached over and took the scroll in hand, becoming enraged at the request that Cyrus was making.

"Before you say anything, I'd read the back," Olga told them with a snicker as she took another sip of tea.

Celestine and Claudia turned the scroll around and read the back of the scroll; it read "I don't care what he did, it's what he could do for me".

/

Cyrus and Taila were guided down into the dungeon, finding it be not what he expected. It was rather clean with no rats or spider webs to be found. Furthermore, there was a lack of prisoners, just a few drunks and beaten thugs, no serious offenders. The two walked deeper into the dungeon until they came up to a lone cell. Cyrus tapped the bars with his sword, causing the chained man to wake up. He was young, pale, yellows eyes; he looked like he was malnourished for how well the other prisoners were treated. He looked Cyrus deep in the eyes, not even saying a word.

"Drake Sephtis, you are guilty of murder on the first degree, can I ask why"?

Drake looked up, then he stood up, his chains rattling as he walked as close as he could to the bars, the chains hold him inches back as he looked at Cyrus thru his unkempt hair.

"You killed a man and women that knight, I want to know why the reason being is that it wasn't placed in the report," Cyrus told him; tossing Drake the report. But Drake never responds, he just looked at Cyrus, as if just looking at him would be enough to kill the man. But just as Cyrus was about to leave, the man finally spoke.

"He hit my wife with his cart in the village, his reason was that she was in his way, he was a noble so it was his word over hers. My wife, Sofia, was pregnant with my child, the baby was killed and her body received much damage, she'd never had a kid ever again. I went to his manor to kill him, only to find he was in the middle of brutal raping some poor homeless lace, and his wife adopted young boys and used them as her playthings before feeding them to her blood hungry dogs. I don't regret what I did, just that because of it, I can never see Sofia again".

His story brought a tear to Talia's eye, as Cyrus just looked at the man, a small smile growing on his face.

"I'm glad she was here to finally hear that story," Cyrus told him.

He unlocked the door and swung it open, Taila stepping to the side to reveal a young girl with ginger hair and blue eyes. She was crying, but her smile said it all as she ran into the cell and hugged Drake as hard as she could, sobbing into the man's chest, choking on incoherent sentences.

"Sofia, Why, how are you here my love?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sir Raynor is setting you free my love, after five years, we can finally be together again," she cried into his dirty shirt.

Drake looked up at Cyrus who leaned up against the cell bars watching the sweet scene unfold, Taila had turned away to cry into a handkerchief. He rocked her side to side in his arms, taking in her shape and smell once more, as if terrified this was yet another nightmare like the ones he would have so long ago.

"Why would you do this for me?" Drake asked Cyrus, not even looking up at the man; "I'm a killer an assassin".

"It takes one to know a skilled one," Cyrus replied, "While there is more blood on my hands than yours, you didn't spill the blood of an innocent, you spilled the blood of a beast in human clothing. I saved you cause you could have just killed the man who killed your child and be done with it, but you got rid of his evil wife and that tells me you're a man who will do whatever it takes to avenge the downtrodden. That is the kind of man, I want to fight by my side".

Drake looked at the man before him, even Talia was taken aback by his kind words. Drake broke free from Sofia's hands and knelt down in front of Cyrus, hanging his head down to only see the ground.

"I Drake Sephtis, to devote myself to you and my wife, to serve you as the man who I owe my entire life to...hugh?"

Drake was caught off guard when Cyrus pulled Drake up onto his feet, holding the man by his shoulders as he stared deep into the man's eyes.

"I'm not asking you to fight by my side as a servant, I ask that you fight by my side as a brother," Cyrus told him as he extends one of his hands in front of Drake.

Drake wanted to cry, he quickly took Cyrus's hand and brought the man into a brotherly hug, he cried into Cyrus back as he kept on asking himself what he ever did to desire such kindness.

/

The rest of the week went on pretty normal for the unit; Taila spent the morning drilling the troops, Fate and Ruby would work on new spells and potions, Drake would go out and collect information, and Cyrus would wake up from his nights with Olga to work in his new workshop. Cyrus spent most of the week outfitting the unit with new uniforms and weapons, custom designing each weapon to fit the user. He stood over a table, focusing his mana into a dagger that rested between a bunch of symbols and circles. He was all but done with the weapon when the door swung open.

"Hey boss what you...augh!" Drake cried out as the room went up in smoke.

Fate was the one to rush up in the room, casting a spell to blow the smoke out of the room. Once it was all gone, she couldn't help look but laugh at her master as his entire face was covered in soot and smog.

"I probably should knock neck time right?" Drake asked as he took a seat.

"Ya you're probably should," Cyrus groaned as he reached for the dagger and tossed it at him, "Night dagger, should be pretty useful for what I'll be having you do. Any word on that anonymous tip I received".

"No sir," Drake respond as he spun the dagger and sheathed it, "Most suspect only still talking about it, I can't rule any out as true traitors just yet, forgive me if that doesn't please you".

Cyrus walked over and patted Drake on the head, ruffling his hair, a sign that everything was just fine. He walked over to the window to see his recruits training hard down below, each one wearing a black or brown coat lied with red and armor. Some wore helmets and other hardly wore anything, not that he cared, as long as they could fight then he had no objection to how any of the men or women dressed. He looked down at the flag flying over the barracks, black with a white emblem of a coat of arms with eagle wings. He considered it his personal emblem, the one he used when was back in his hometown. Cyrus was just about to sit down and rest when a large siren went off and brought him back to his feet. He reached for his overcoat as he rushed down the hall to the meeting chamber, Fate, and Drake close behind.

The two guards at the chamber doors quickly swung it open for the new knight, Celestine and Claudia were already inside waiting for him.

"What happened!?" was Cyrus's first instinct to ask.

"A town not too far from Ken has had an uprising of Black Dogs, the town militia was overrun and Maia has already rushed to deal with it," Claudia explained.

"She walking into a trap, Lady Celestine I ask that you send me and my men out to deal with this uprising," Cyrus pleaded, his stoic expression never fading.

"Lady Celestine those men and women aren't even a week past training, no matter the progress they've made their still just grunts!" Claudia protested.

Celestine looked at her, then back over to the black Cyrus, his face was one roaring for battle and so were those of his subordinates. She gave a nod and gesture of her hand, signaling for Cyrus to lead the charge. But before he could leave the room, she called out to him, a hint of worry in her tone.

"Please Sir Raynor, I ask that you be safe out there," she told him.

"Don't worry my lady, I have you watching out for me," he told her with a smile.

He walked out of the room in a rush, his footsteps could be heard running down the halls. Claudia was about to speak when Olga appeared in the chair right next to Celestine.

"Oh Sir Raynor, please be safe out there, I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt," Olga teased.

"I didn't say that, not like that!" Celestine protested with a flushed face; Claudia only facepalmed herself.

/

The town of Rochdale was not far from Ken, which made it easy for the war band to find it as they could already see the smoke on the horizon. As they reached the hilltop, they looked down to see the town in flames, the screams of the innocent the roars of beast mixed in with the crackling flames.

"What the plan boss bro?" Taila asked as she took out her new ax.

"The plan is simple," he began to explain, "Talia and I will ride into town with the infantry and half of the cavalry, rushing them and getting the element of surprise in the south. Drake, you will enter in the south and Ruby the west, your objectives are to take the archers and strike from the shadows, help any civilians you can and get them to safety. Fate will swing up to the north with the rest of the cavalry and prevent any of those dogs from escaping. Am I understood"!

"Sir yes Sir"!

"Then charge!" Cyrus roared as he placed his face mask on and rode down the hill, the band breaking off into its own factions. Leaving Cyrus and Taila riding right into the hellfire, the cavalry and infantry close behind them. Cyrus looked up at the sky to see Evie, screeching out different pitches to signal the enemy ahead. Talia rode out in front of Cyrus and leaped off her horse at the first sign of orcs. Pulling out her other ax as she slammed down hard on the orc, breaking it's back. The others jumped back in shock as they looked at the madwomen, some even let the women they were about to violate go.

"You fuckers want a really good time, well, I'm your gal," she told them as she spun the two large axes around. The first orc went for a strike, Taila parrying the strike and landing a powerful blow down its skull, cutting the orc into as swung back and town another orc's torso clean off. A smaller or holding a bow tried to take a shot, scratching her face as pulled her arm back and tossed the ax, sending the small orc flying to the ground as she grabbed another and slammed it into the ground, bashing its head in with the butt of her ax. She dashed back as spearman went for her chest, breaking the spear and jabbing it down his mouth hanging it back out to send it flying at an orc, taking its eye.

"So dogs come to play, will I have a feeling your bite won't be as bad as mine!" she roared as she ripped her ax free from the orc she had killed.

She was surrounded by orcs and black dogs, some of them fidgeting and squirming at the sight of the hulking women before them. The first dog went for the strike, only to be gunned down by a single bullet, the rest of his friend suffering similar fates as Cyrus came riding in with the cavalry, most of them getting cut them down as the rest of the men kept riding deep into town. Cyrus jumped off his horse and rode, unsheath both his blades as he pierced a mercenary in the chest, picking him up with both blades as he ripped him in half. Another group lead by an orc rushed the knight, surprised when he reached for his rifle and blasted a shot into the orc's head; he smacked another merc with rifles butt before cutting his throat and kicking his friend to the ground, jamming his sword into the man's crotch as he moved onto the next opponent.

"All forces advance into town, cut any dog or greenskin that gets in your way!" Cyrus ordered as he crushed an imp with his foot; reaching for his grapple attachment as he flew up onto a nearby roof and leaped out of sight.

"I need to get me one of those," Taila said to herself as she watched him fly out of sight. She looked at the merc Cyrus spared, holding his crotch and crying, she was quick to smash her ax on him and put him out of his misery. "Well no use in standing her, got more dogs to put down".

/

On the east side of town, Drake moved from alley to alley, jumping off the walls and cutting the throats of the black dogs he found raping any girl they could find.

"Filth like you shouldn't be allowed to live," he told one as he gashed his throat, watching as the man gasped and clenched his bleeding throat.

"Lieutenant Drake," a female soldier with a bow ran up to them, "We've made a path for the civilians to escape".

"Good work, get archer posted on a nearby roof that isn't on fire and provide cover fire, we still have gargoyles flying about abducting people!" he told her as he sent her back down the alley.

Drake wiped the blood and strolled down the alley until he came to a large opening, he could feel something was watching him. A crossbow bolt came flying from a nearby shadow, Drake was quick to catch it.

"My my, a human with some skill, not something you see every day," said a figure in the shadow.

Drake took a defensive stance, trying to determine where the voice was coming from. A top the rooftops appeared a group of goblins, a creature quite taller than the imps, but not as big as a human; they were equal in size to a halfling.

"Names Shanks the richest, a pleasure to be taking that nifty dagger of yours," said the goblin with the gold chain and armor.

Drake reached for his own crossbow and fired multiple shots, pulling the coat over himself as they explode on impact, the sound of dying goblins couldn't be heard thru the explosions. When he finally stood up to look he was kicked down and stabbed in the shoulder.

"Got a lot of guts you know, too bad I'm gonna have to rip it out of you," Shanks told him as he went for Drake's eye. Drake shoved the blade to the side and headbutted Shanks in the nose, ripping off his gold chain before kicking him into the wall. He reached for his crossbow and shot a bolt in his foot, Shanks screamed as a result.

"This, this isn't over you hear me, not by a long shot!" Shanks cried before dropping a smoke bomb; vanishing into thin air.

Drake let out a large groan and led back on the alley wall, he wasn't used to opening combat like this, but he just had to keep telling himself; "Ruby probably has it way worse right now".

With that a smile returned to his face as he tucked the chain away for safekeeping, rushing in the direction of the town square, knowing well that's where Cyrus would be.

/

Her ears rang as loud as the explosions around her, hiding behind a corner as bandaged up a wounded soldier. Ruby docked under an arrow before ripping the cloth from the man's shirt, using it to wrap the wound.

"I know we're short-handed, but do I really need to be on the frontlines like this?" she asked herself.

Ruby was quick to finish up the soldier and hand him over to the others to guide back to a safe zone. She reached for the gun that Cyrus had made for her, a golden flintlock made of red old, it was heavy in her hands. "Stay low and remember, don't try to save them all, just the ones you can," she heard Cyrus's words echo in her ears. She had to focus, it didn't matter if she only had a week of training, she was going to save as many people as she could. She walked out from behind the building to see a mother and her daughter fleeing from a couple of black dogs. Ruby took a deep breath and fixed her glasses, stepping forward and pulling the trigger multiple times. It was like a surge of electricity running thru her body, it made her black out for a second.

"Umm miss, you're kinda scary looking," said one of the little girls who was pulling on her battle coat.

Ruby looked own, the scary glare shining on her glasses as her face melted back to the embarrassed young women she was known for. She knelt down and patted the girl on the head, pointing towards the escape route. The girls back away as an orc came up behind Ruby and grabbed her by the throat, the women and children running away as the beast began to squeeze on her neck; she could already feel it's disgusting member erecting and brushing on her leg. She aims her gun and shot it's dick clean off, the orc cried out in pain as blood splattered all over Ruby's coat. The orc cried out in pain as it clenched it's lost a member, tightening its grip upon its club to smash Ruby. She lunged to the right as the club came down, creating spider web cracks upon the stone road. Ruby continued to clumsily dodge each attack, only angering the orc even more. She looked down at her left arm, the exoskeleton device that rested upon it.

"You don't seem like you'll fare well in combat Ruby," she recalled Cyrus told her, "But this new weapon should help you provide support and aid to your brothers and sisters".

She shot the orc in the leg and made a dash back to prep the weapon, flipping the switch as her arm was now covered in armor, her hand was now a claw with injectors for fingers. The orc recovered quickly and went to strike her down, charging at her with as much speed as it could muster. Ruby was quick to reach into her bag for a purple container, plugging into the slot in her arm as the injectors filled up with purple liquid. The orc already in front of her rose it's club to strike, Ruby closing her eyes as she swung the claw hand up. She waited a while to die, to be in some form of afterlife, but instead of heavenly bells she heard groans. She carefully opened her eyes, she saw the injectors were emptied right into the orc's neck. She pulled them out as she backed up and watch the orc foam out the mouth, clenching its neck and gasping for air. Its eyes turned red and began to bleed before it's fell over, stitching until it went completely dead.

"I actually did it," Ruby said to herself, "I actually killed an orc, yea me"!

As she celebrated, another building burst into flames, it's location was the center of town, the same direction she heard earth shattering roars coming from. She swallowed the lump in her throat and groaned as she reloaded her flintlock and ran in the direct of explosions.

/

Even Fate had to admit she had the easiest out of the four jobs, as she had the archers mow down any black dog that tried escaping. She herself sent bolts of black magic out, turning some of the dogs into ash or even toads of later experimentation. Her cavalry kept close to the archers, only ever riding out to cut down any that stayed from their direct path.

"Lieutenant Fate!" called out an archer, "We have some thickly skinned orcs advancing, I believing they're trying to break the line".

Fate let out a groan as she hopped off her horse and walked down onto the battlefield, arrows grazing past her, not a single one touching her skin. She reached the advancing orcs a horde sound came as the orcs approached her. The orcs stopped a few weeks away, a shorter one walking up to her. He was grey skinnier and shorter than his ilk, brandishing a bard's uniform and an instrument that seemed more like a club than a lute.

"Oh my dear harlot I am Umug the Songsterr," said the orc, "Submit yourself to me and I promise them men in your company will be permitted to run back to Ken".

"And the women?" Fate sarcastically asked as she adjusted the magical bracelets on her wrists, "What will happen to them"?

"Well," Umog began with a sneer as he reached for the strings on his club, "Their clothes will be plucked and they will be fucked, to suck when I find myself in a rut and need to bust a nut".

Fate looked dumbfounded at the orc after he finished his little jingle and him and his orcs friends laughed; they were however surprised when she joined in on the laughter. She laughed and laughed and laughed, causing a shiver of fear to come upon Umog.

"Orcs truly are pathetic," she spoke softly as her hands glowed with magic, "Your little song was quite poetic, but was missing something".

Upon saying that she let loose a slash of magic and cover Umog with the blood of his fellow orcs as it spewed from their slit throats. Fate then reached over and grabbed him by the neck, kicking him in the groan as she brought him to his knees. Placing both hands upon his face she, she looked down at the frighted orc.

"Your song was missing a high pitch scream" she whispered into his ear as she blew an air kiss, his entire face became engulfed in blue flame as he began to run off into the distance, crying out in pain.

"Litentent Fate, should we pursue that orc?" asked a Caverly man.

"No need, he will send a message to the rest of his Legion," she told the soldier as she called her horseback over. She flicked her fingers and trapped the remaining black dogs in a cage of fire. "Now which of you can tell me about how this little uprising began hmmm?" she asked with a sadistic look on her face that made the men tremble as her eyes traveled between each of them. Just then a large explosion followed by a roaring echo from the town, Fate sighed as pulled the reins of her horse and rode into town, ordering the rest of her men to hold the line.

/

Cyrus fought his way thru town with Taila following behind him, cutting down any dog or orc that got in there way. As they reached the center of town, they found a that most of Maia's men were either already dead or bleeding out. Maia herself was in the center courtyard, battling a troll. The creature towered over most of the buildings, it carried a huge chain and spike ball on its shoulder as it sneered down at Maia.

"Did you really believe you could defeat me?" The troll asked her, "Me, Rahike the Devastator, killer of man and beast. Those soft skin mercs told me to watch the church while they had there fun, but I don't think they'll mind if I get a taste of my own, though I do think you'll break after I put it in".

The troll laughed out before reaching for his chain and swinging the ball down at Maia, forcing her to dodge and run into an alley. The troll laughed harder, Cyrus took his chance to pull out his rifle and shot out one of the troll's eyes, causing Rahike to stumble back before catching himself.

"You ugly, why don't fight a women whose more your size!" Taila called out as she clapped her axes together.

Rahike grabbed the chain and yanked it out of the ground, swinging it at the pair, managed as they dodged and Cyrus took another shot into his shoulder. The spike ball was yanked back into the air and swung again, this time taking down an entire building but not the two mercs.

"Maia, when I move, go for his knees!" Cyrus called out to her, signaling to her with his saber.

The two ran out of their hiding spots, surprised when the spike came down, jumping to the side as it broke the stone road beneath their feet. The two ran up and slide beneath, slicing the Rahike's heels. He roared in pain, not notice Taila run up and slam her axes into his chest. The group expect him to go down, but were surprised when letting out a laugh and swatted Taila away; sending the poor women flying right thru a window.

Its skin is too strong!" Maia called out as she and Cyrus dodged yet another slam of the spike ball.

"We need to take cover and regroup!" Cyrus called out as he rolled past a lashing of Rahike's chain.

A black smoke filled the area, a glistening light shined down the street, signaling for the pair to run in its direction. As they ran Taila jumped out of the building she was launched into, pouncing onto Rahike as ripped her axes out backflipped off of him. She wiped the blood from her face as dodged another attack and smashed his chain into pieces, causing Rahike to fall back as the iron ball laid motionless in street.

"Why you little piece of shit, I'm gonna…. Gonna!" Rahike struggled to shout as his chain slipped out of his hand and around his neck.

The others looked up to see Fate standing atop the church, her eyes glowing as she moved her hands to have the chains tighten even more around the troll's neck.

"Good thing I bought you time to get away," mumbled a voice from an alley.

Cyrus looked to see Drake leaning up against a wall, his arm all bloodied. Maia rushed to his side and propping him up and hurting down the street. She hid him behind a crate, examining the wound, he had already lost to much blood, his clothes were soaked in the crimson liquid.

"Stand aside!" she heard a voice call out as she saw Ruby run up to her, dropping to her knees to examine her comrade. She reached into her bag for a container of green liquid, plugging it into her arm, the injectors filled up filled up with the green fluid as she jammed them into his arm. "That should close up the wound and stop the bleeding, but I'll tend to the rest of his injuries later" she explained as tore a piece of her coat and wrapped it around his arm.

Across from this scene, Cyrus watched as Fate struggled to keep the orc chained. He examined the scene, his eyes, falling on Taila and the spiked ball. "Taila! Fate" he called out to the two women, "Get him into position". Cyrus sheathed his weapons and reached for his staff, the expandable weapon to brandished a spear tip at the end, he drew a stance and concentrated his mana into the spear; the weapon burst into a silver fire as a result of it. The two women moved quickly as Rahike broke the chains and drew his gaze upon Cyrus. Taila grabbed the remaining chain on the iron ball and yanked it, spinning around with before sending it flying at Rahike's face. The impact shattered his nose and knocked him back into a spell trap Fate created, drawing all fire around them towards Rahike, the air around them becoming unbearable with the stench of grilled troll. Cyrus drew the lance back and aimed, sending it flying with such might that it knocked Rahike out of the circle and into the air as the lance came out the other end of his skull, logging itself into the stone road.

Everyone gasped for air, as they saw the Troll was defeated, it's skin burnt to a crisp. Cyrus was the first to walk over and rip his lance from the earth, turning his eyes to the church that the Troll protected. He placed his lance away and reached for his two knuckle attachments, his footsteps could be heard as he walked up the church steps. Upon entering he saw several women bounded, with three black dogs have their way with a poor girl before a statue of Celestine herself. The men did not hear him enter the church as the sound of the women's cries drowns out all other sounds. The one that rapped her didn't turn around to face the man, but his two friends back away as they saw the glowing eyes thru his mask. The girl stopped screaming and squirming at the site of Cyrus, the man to joy in it.

"Glad to see your finally being honest you augh!" were the man's last words as Cyrus dug his fingers into his eye sockets and ripped the man's head clean off, the man's spine still attached; the men vomited at the site, the women were in shock at what they just witnessed.

"Move," he told the women in such a powerful tone that she quickly rushed over into the lap of another woman for consul.

The two mercs tried to reach for their weapons but were too late as Cyrus thru the first punch, the spikes of his knuckles cut into man's eyes blinding him. He screams out in pain as he fell back onto the floor crying out for mercy. Cyrus grabbed the other man by the neck and began to bash his face into the ground, he then went lower, ripping the man's chest open he ripped out his ribs and jabbed them into the back of his friend who cried out in further pain. Cyrus dismembered them by hand, piece by piece, some of the women looked away in horror and disgust, while others watched in admirations and in some sadistic pleasure. When Taila and Fate walked into the church, they found Cyrus covered in blood, from the head to toe as it dripped down his armor plates and his coat tail. He rose to face them, walking over to them as he pretends not to see the last black dog hiding behind the statue. The man had a lot of balls as he rushed over to Cyrus. But his blade never reached its mark as he felt a sharp pain in his hip, he looked down to see a little girl jamming a knife into him. Cyrus turned around and ripped this man's head off as well, much to Fate's disgust. The blood splattered everywhere, even onto this little girl, as she stumbled back but tried to stay on her feet. Cyrus looked down at her, she was a scrawny as a pencil and her brown hair was in a mess. She wore rags upon her body and bandages upon her eyes. He knelt down and unwrapped the bangles from her eyes, the girl was blind, she couldn't see her savior. But that didn't stop her from nuzzling into his hand, Cyrus shocked at the reaction.

"Thank you for saving us." she cried as buried herself into his chest, the chest of a brutal killer.

"Fate," he called out to the mage, "Get these women to Ruby and set up and tent for the wounded. Also, take every low ranking prisoner we have and line them up in the courtyard at once".

"It will be done sir," she told him as she rushed out the door.

"Taila," he called out to his second, "Take this girl to my personal tent once it is established, understood"?

"You got it, boss," she replied as she walked over and took the girl into her arms and walked out of the church.

/

Claudia arrived with a small party of Templar Knights, dismounting upon finding Maia near the med tent. She looked around to see that Cyrus's troops had the situation under control, but what bothered her was the bounded men in the courtyard.

"Better late than to never arrive, guess you'll get to see Cyrus's show," she told Claudia with a grim tone as she knows well what the man was doing.

Claudia looked over to see everyone's eyes now fell upon the entrance of a church, a strong silence came upon everyone, even the prisoners. Their fellow black dogs watched from cages established in the courtyard, some snickering at the thought of prison. It was then that Cyrus came out of the church, in his hand was the head of the black dog he killed, the grunts were surprised when he threw the heads in front of them.

"So you want to be dogs do you" he began as he walked over to the men, "You want to bark like dogs, you want to bite like dogs, you want to take a woman and rape her like a dog. Then you men will be treated like dogs, you will be beaten like dogs, you will be imprisoned like dogs, and you will be put down like dogs"!

He shouted that as he stomped his foot on the ground before the first black dog, a black popping out from his shoe as he swung it into the merc's stomach. He didn't give him enough time before he dug his eyes into the man's skull and ripped his head clean off with the spine still attached. He threw the head behind him and moved onto the next one, doing the same to him and dog after him, and the one after him. Everyone watched with mix emotions as one by one the men were executed, even their comrades flinched and watched in horror at the site. Claudia wanted to stop the scene, she knew this wasn't right, that this was not how a knight should act. But just as she was about to rush to stop this, Maia grabbed her armed and with her eyes gestured to their surroundings. Taila gave them a smirk as tapped her ax, the other soldiers sent the same signal, they wouldn't tolerate someone striking their boss.

As for the mercenaries, they watched in horror as the man that many of them served within the taking of the Dark Fortress, was now killing them one by one. The last thing most of them saw was his menacing glowing eyes thru his mask, right before everything went black. When it was finally over, Cyrus was covered in blood, drenched in it. He reached up and removed his face mask, looking out at the crowd.

"Let this be a lesson for anymore who wish to act like dogs!" he shouted as he turned and walked in the direction of his tent.

Taila followed after him along with Fate into the tent as well, leaving a furious Claudia and a worried Maia right after them. Claudia stormed into the tent and drew her sword, aiming it right at his throat, only to find an ax on her own and hand filled with magic on the side of her face. Cyrus was sitting at his desk, wiping the blood off his face, looking up at her as if her actions meant nothing to her.

"Tell me, do you have the guts to kill me in front of a child?" he asked blankly.

Claudia turned to see a young blind girl eating soup right next to him, she managed quite well on her own but was still able to look in horror upon hearing the sword being drawn. Claudia sighed, sheathing her weapons as all parties did the same.

"Why did you do that, do you have no honor?!" she questioned him as she slammed her fist on his desk.

"No I don't," he simply replied before taking a sip of some freshly brewed tea, "You aren't fighting monsters anymore who fight by instinct, your fighting humans who both served you and know all your weaknesses. Did you know most of those men thought they were just gonna go to prison and wait the day Volt arrived in Ken, setting them free to fuck you and the rest of the women like some doll they play around with and discard? Your honor and chivalry are what they are counting on to be their victory, I'm here to make sure that they know that such a thing will not happen. I will show them no mercy, I will make them fear me more then they admire Volt, that is the only way to win this war. So unless you have anything helpful to report to me, I don't care about what you have to say on the matter".

Maia and Claudia looked in shock as the pain said all that right to her face. She was infuriated, never in her life had anyone spoken like that to her. Her face was bright red with anger, but instead of shouting back at him, she stormed out of his tent. Maia stood there shocked, never had she imaged a day were Claudia was beaten in an argument without being able to make a case.

"Don't you agree with me, it had to be done, even if everyone now sees me as a demon for doing so".

Maia looked over at him, thinking on the matter, it actually made her uncomfortable even thinking about it. "Your right," she finally said, "Were at war with other humans now, you did what had to be done. I just never thought I'd see it be done". She said what she had to say and left, leaving the four alone in the tent.

" , what were those ladies talking about?" the little girl asked him.

"I might have brutally killed a bunch of people in front of everyone," he replied before taking a sip of tea.

"Oh ok!" she happily stated as returned to her soup; leaving Taila and Fate a little surprised with such a reaction.

/

Deep into the night, Cyrus found himself walking down into a cold cellar, Taila careered a lantern behind him as they reached the door into a meat locker. Inside Drake was covered in blood, this time not his own. Fate was also inside, her hands wrapped around the head of a black dog, the man screaming in pain. He begged and pleaded for it to stop, his words becoming nothing more than sounds and barks. She stopped once she realized Cyrus was in the chamber, letting the man do limp, completely unconscious.

"Well?" Cyrus asked as he examined the man.

"We've gone thru most of the captains sir, each one saying the same thing." Fate replied as she washed some blood off her hands in a bowl of water.

"Then we have to believe it's true," Drake began, Volt plans on attacking Feoh".

"And he has a man on the inside," Taila added, "Dogs plotting amongst us".

Cyrus let out a little chuckle, causing most of the other to look at him curiously. The man turned and looked at them with such determination, a serious glare that only a hunter stalking its prey would have.

"It would seem it's time to cut out the darkness in Eostia".


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Just a heads up, I've been told that my laptop keys are busted, so that may explain some of the misspellings in these chapters. They work sometimes and sometimes they don't. Just wanted to let you guys know that, hope you guys enjoyed the introduction of Cyrus's comrades in the last chapter, you'll learn more about them and their reasonings for serving the Rogue knight himself. And expect to see a lot more of Cyrus's past and the war he fought in before this.**

 **Final note: When I write fight scenes, I tend to use Fate and other animes with good fighting scenes as the reference for how I want them to look.**

/

Kuroinu War

5

Journey to Feoh

 **Location:** Rochdale

 **Faction:** Alliance

 **Time:** 8:30 am

"Alright, pisspots" Talia called out as jogged back into the courtyard with the troops right behind her, "Take five then go back to reconstruction duty"!

She reached for a towel that a little girl brought over for her, wiping the sweat off her face and neck. She wore loose pants and a tight leather bra that hugged her large chest tightly, showing no signs in her breast sagging. Her hair was tied up into a long ponytail, her battle scars covered her fit body from her chiseled abs to her muscular arms. She threw the towel over her shoulders as walked over to the kitchen tent, snagging some hardtack and the newspaper. She walked around the tents reading and searching for a place to sit, finding Ruby and Fate having some morning tea. She trolled over and parked herself on an empty seat at the table, throwing the newspaper in front of the other women.

"Read the news lately?" Talia asked Fate, "The whole bloody paper is about us".

"No I haven't," she replied as she took the paper in her own hands, "Celestine's newest knight as taken down an entire Warband with his soldiers, the Outlanders seem to be a force to be reckoned with as this new war of ours goes on".

"Outlanders?" ruby questioned as she took another sip of tea.

"The lads came up with it, in honor of the boss and all that, it's them the way of saying we're all outcasts you know," Talia explained with a grin.

"Well we are a bunch of oddballs," Ruby stated as she chugged the rest of her tea, "Well I'll be off, I have patients to tend to".

As Ruby rushed off, Talia helped herself to the food that Ruby left behind, eating it as if she was a starved child that hadn't seen food in weeks. She stopped when she saw the look on Fate's face, not a disappointed one, but a worried one.

"What wrong Fate, you wanted some of this cake?" Talia asked as she ripped a piece off and placed it on her plate.

"How much, does he look like him"?

The question he hit her hard, "I have no idea what you're talking about," she choked out as she spat up some of her cake.

"Don't play dumb," Fate told her plainly, "He looks exactly like him, they would be around the same age come to think of it". Her words hit strong, as the usual smiling Talia's expression was now grim. "Ruby and I are doing it for the money, but you, I don't want you to throw your life away because he looks like your son." Fate told her as reached for Talia's shoulder; only to have Talia take it in her own hand.

"That's not the reason why," she told her, "I took one long look in his eyes, he's been thru a lot and needed someone who could look out for him and take some of the weight off his back. Ya, he kind of reminds me of my boy, that just makes me want to live thru all this so we can all see the end of this shit storm".

Her words melt the worried look on Fate's face, calming down the worried Mage as leaned back in her seat with a pout. Though she was glad to see her friend was playing with a full deck and not letting her emotions get the better of her.

"Hold on, now that you mention it, where is Raynor anyway?" Talia asked as wiped off the crumbs into her towel.

"He's in his tent with Eliza," Fate replied, "Said something about taking her under his wings".

/

The two sat in his tent allow in the dark, the only thing to light the room was a single blue flame atop a candle wick. Cyrus wore his usual vest and dress shirt, the top buttons were undone to hang his pendant, his hair tied back into his usual ponytail. And young Eliza wore a button shirt and small jacket with a skirt and brown cap.

"Focus Eliza, only you can choose what you wish to see in this world," he told her soft as he moved his hands over the flame, "Only you can see beyond the darkness". His hand became engulfed by the blue flame as he brought his hand over her eyes. She was surprised that it didn't burn but was even more surprised by the sudden feeling she got in her eyes.

"Dream not of what you are, the dream of what you wish to be" Cyrus's voice echoed in her ears; every thought in her mind becoming blocked off as she focused on her eyes. When Cyrus removed his hands from her face, he reached for a black bandana, wrapping it around her eyes.

"Now tell me what you see," he told her, "Open your eyes and see the world we live in".

Eliza opened her eyes and was shocked, she could kind of see. Everything had a shape, but everything was a dark blue color. She could see Cyrus, but only his silhouette and nothing else, everything was still so dark.

"Your eyes are gateways into your soul Elisa, you're able to see the shapes your seeing thru your other senses," Cyrus explained as he clapped his hands and the blinds blocking the sunlight came into the tent. He walked outside with her and Eliza was astonished; she could see the town, the people, and she could see birds flying high above her. But what really caught her eye, was that even though every living thing had a white silhouette, they had a color in their center. Everyone has a color inside them, looking out at everyone was like looking out at a rainbow.

"Right now you're looking at everyone's aura," Cyrus told her, "I'll explain more about that later on, but for now we have to get to a meeting so come along apprentice".

She was taken back by that word, it made her as happy as the other children when they were called apprentices. Cyrus walked back into the tent, equipping two bracers and throwing a new long coat over his shoulders, looking more like a crime lord then an honorable knight. He walked out of the tent and brought his hand down, Eliza placing her own in his as he wrapped his fingers around her hand. The strolled over to the command tent, where the others waited to plan their next move against the Kuroinu.

/

The tent was closed off from everyone else, only the lanterns shined down on a map of Feoh as the group gathered around it. Cyrus analyzed the map as the others watched him in silence, waiting for their leader to make the first move. His stern focused look melted away as he rose to look around him, studying every single person at the table carefully.

"It's decided," he said plainly, "Were gonna tell anyone about the traitor".

"What!" Ruby and Fate exclaimed in such a tone that Taila had to smack both of them back the head to remind them this was a secret meeting.

"What Sir Raynor is trying to say," Drake paused as he thought of an explanation, "If we inform Celestine, her good will nature would cause her to inform all high ranking members of government aside from the seven shields. Her kind heart would never allow her to even think anyone under her command would turn on her on such a whim".

"Exactly," Cyrus told them as he sat down on the large leather seat, "In my original team back in my home country, during the war and even before it we were known as the Glaive. Our duty was to protect the balance and maintain peace. We failed, and we did everything in our power to cut down the corruption we allowed to take over our country. But no matter what got in our way while we were doing so, no matter what had to be done, we always did it with trust in one another".

"What are suggesting boss?" Ruby asked as she began to worry at the sound of Cyrus tone.

"The Shields have allowed darkness into their country," Cyrus began with a cold tone, "If the Glaive were to be established in this country, we can work outside the laws of the Alliance to win this war, that is, if your all willing to become Glaives".

The group looked at him, a few puzzled and other stunned by his proposition. None of them know how to react to such a request. Should they accept and thing go south, they'll be executed as traitors and conspirators. However, Cyrus's methods have proven to shed the best results in dealing with the black dogs, his infamy only growing with each action he takes. After sometime time of thought, Talia was the first to walk over to him and take kneel, looking up at him with a serious expression you usually never saw on the smirking mercenary.

"If it means saving this country, then I'll gladly serve you over those shields any day," she told him.

The others watched as Cyrus looked at her, turning his gaze from Talia and onto them. Drake was the second to take kneel as well, owing to much to the man to turn back now. After him, Fate and Ruby did the same, coming to the conclusion it was this or becoming a slave besides the Shields should Volt win. Cyrus pulled his sleeve back, a symbol glowed on his arm, a symbol which began to glow on the others as well.

"You have taken the oath to purge the darkness from the world and protect it from those forces that would do it harm. I now pronounce you Glaive, guardians of mankind's future".

The group felt strange hearing those words as if a group of misfits such as them would ever be able to call themselves guardians of mankind. But they were just that, and now they'd have to live up to the title. Cyrus took a seat on his commander's chair, the others rose to their feet as to hear his plan.

"Drake and I will be leaving for Feoh tonight," Cyrus began to explain the plan, "Once we arrive we will route out the traitors and hunt them down before Volt can launch his attack. The rest of you will remain here in Rochdale and inform the Alliance that we will be remaining here until the reconstruction of the town is complete, but in truth, you will be building up our forces and preparing to join us in Feoh once Volt's army refers it's itself. I will send word with Evie once you are to mobilize and move out".

"That sounds all well and good boss," Fate began to speak with a worried tone, "But Claudia and the Dawn Templars are still patrolling the area. With your current relationship, I doubt she'd let you sneak off without telling her where".

"That is why we're using tonight's celebration in our honor as a meaning of escaping. I've also contracted the aid of another shadow to assist in our escape".

The group understood the plan and the risks that had to be taken, they convened a bit longer in secret before the meeting ended. Once it concluded, everyone returned to their own private tents to prepare for tonight's festivities. And if everything went as planned, it would be a night to remember.

/

The night sky shined with fireworks and cheers as the music started and the town gathered in the courtyard. Everyone celebrated the heroes who saved them from the Black dogs, food vendor's provided a great feast for the Outlanders and their commander. Claudia watched from afar, a drink in her hand as she studied the scene. People were dancing, children were playing, the warmth that could be felt made her usual cold expression melt at the site of unity and happiness. But in the back of her mind, thoughts of the painful memories these people now have crossed her mind, the people murdered and innocence violated of so many women made her blood boiled.

She pushed those thoughts from her head as she looked up at the flagpole, it was an Alliance flag hanging, not one of those rapist dogs. She turned her gaze over to Cyrus's team, the man himself was surrounded by women, each one offering him food and wine; if the plates were anything to go by he'd had already eaten eighteen plates of freshly cooked food and five bottles of wine. The man's usually cold and stoic look melted away just like hers, but it was a lot more jolly in nature with a warm smile and hearty laugh. The women around him showered him with their warmth as she desired to take the new honored knight as their husband, something common she'd see when a new upstart rose to fame. But Claudia had to admit his talents, his strengths, his looks, and he was very young for someone of his caliber.

"Jealous are we, or are you just having a wet dream in front of everyone here?" Maia asked with a big grin on her face; Claudia's face turning bright red as a result.

"I, I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm a happily married woman." she stuttered out as she nervously took a sip of her drink.

"Sad, cause I already called dibs on him next you see, I want to see what has the Dark Queen head over heels for him. Not that it seems like I'll get my chance with all so girls around him, they're practically sitting on his lap".

Claudia tried walking away from the conversation, but Maia only followed, her intentions were to the internet the Dawn Templar all night, and she was doing just that. Across the courtyard was a drinking contest, one in which every man had already lost to Talia as she was now drinking straight from the barrel as she held it over her face and chugged the contents down. She kept her eyes around her, watching as the courtesans they hired made sure that the Dawn Templars got drunk; she didn't even know how Cyrus got the women to even do the job, but it didn't matter at this point. She reached down and grabbed a female lancer, whispering something into her ear before setting her down on the ground. She watched in glee as the young girl rolled up her sleeves and wobbled over to a Dawn Templar, her blonder her hung long down past her shoulders. Not that it mattered as female lancer yanked her hair and clocked her across the face.

It didn't take long for the whole situation to dissolve into one huge bar fight. Talia drank while her men duked it out with Claudia's templars. It didn't take long before the women herself ran over and tried to quell the situation, however, her eyes darted to Cyrus's previous location, only to see he was gone. Before she could let her process her thoughts, Talia reached for a barrel and chucked it at Talia. The whole fight stopped, even the music as the men and women parted like the sea to let Talia walk over to Claudia who had dodged the barrel. She knew too well that this was all part of the plan, but she was glad she got to do this part.

"Talia your drunk, calm down!" she cried out as she dodged Talia's massive fist, watching as she put a hole in the ground.

The situation got even worse as a circle already formed, demanding a fight between the two women. Claudia looked at Talia's drunk rage-filled eyes to know that she wasn't getting out of this. She called over one of her knights as she handed over her long coat and button shirt, leaving on only her undershirt. And as the women ran off, Claudia went for the first shot, and the next and the next. Her quick blows batted Talia around before the Amazon women caught the next punch, raising Claudia into the air and slamming her into a table. Before Talia could throw a punch of her own, Claudiu kicked her back, hitting her right in the chin before tripping her down and jumping onto the top of her. From there the two rolled around, beating each other senseless, the two women had it out for each other, but to the crowd, this was just brutal.

/

Drake watched from the alleyway, Talia just picked up Claudia again and slammed her down with own body weight. He could hear the sound of each blow, each one more brutal than the other.

"Hey boss," Drake called out as he flinched at the sound of a snapped rib bone, "You sure it's alright to leave this to Talia"?

"She can handle it, besides, we have to get moving," Cyrus told him as he walked out of the shadows. He didn't wear his usual armor, instead of a black hunter's coat with a hood and red lining. He had a long dagger alongside a new sword, two flintlocks on the other side of his hip. His rifle was more refined, slicker as it almost glowed on his back, and his belt had many more punches than usual.

"Like the new outfit" Drake commented as he picked up his travel bag.

"Thanks, the old one is in the pack" Cyrus replied.

Cyrus pushed his coat to the side to reveal Eliza, wearing a brown long coat and red vest, a little cap to top it all off and go with silk bangles that are wrapped around her eyes. Drake was about to question why he was bringing a little girl with them when a pair of Dawn Templars walked into the alleyway. Drake drew his blade and was ready to take the two women down, but instead watched as the two women fell over to the ground.

"I'm not a little puppy you can call on to sir you Cyrus" a voice barked as a figure took form out of dust; Chloe walked over to them, sheathing her daggers.

"I like the new outfit, I can see where the inspiration came from" Cyrus jested as he took notice of her new cloak and battle skirt.

"My queen decided it would be wise that we shared appear in our wear so that we can better corporate…..or something like that," she told him with a blush on her face creeping up all the way to her ears.

The trio dropped the subject as they heard the roars of the fight grew ever louder. They made their way to the stalls and mounted their horses, and rode out of town. They rode over the hilltops, riding past the heads of the men Cyrus executed a week ago, each atop a pike and devoured by the crows. As they rode, a group of Templar cavalry gave chase after to them.

"Unknown individuals, stop your horses to have your papers examined!" one of the men called out as them.

"You heard them, Chloe, show them our papers!" Cyrus ordered.

Chloe gave a devilish smile as she reached for a crossbow that rested on her back, taking aim at one of the riders. Shooting him right in the shoulder, sending him flying back off his horse, forcing his friends to break formations. Cyrus took the confusions as his chance, reaching for his new sword. It glowed a hellish red as the blade became engulfed in a blazing flame, Cyrus lowered the blade down into the long grass. It took little time for the entire hilltop to light ablaze, forcing calvary men back. They rode out for a few more minutes before Cyrus sheath the sword, the distant flaming extinguished as a result of it.

"That's a new trick!" Drake called out with a smile, riding up alongside Cyrus.

"Nothing much," Cyrus replied, "Just a little something I picked up in the last war I fought in, the blade of a thousand flames has special engravings in it, allowing the user to control the flames it creates".

"You humans and your toys," Chloe said allowed as she rode her horse past them, "It'll be a few days before we reach Feoh, to try to keep up"!

/

Region: The Dead Plains

Faction: Various

Time: 6:57 pm

"Sir Raynor please," Drake whined as he slumped over his horse, "Eliza and I are tired, we need to rest, we've been riding for almost twenty-four hours straight".

The group had indeed been riding that long and without break, but due to the area, Cyrus thought it best for them to stay moving. The room rode thru a canyon of stone and dead plants, the river down below was the only soothing thing about the trip, and even it echoed with the sounds of roaring river beasts. Cyrus kept a stern look, but even he was exhausted, even the grim environment was taking its toll on the rogue. Eliza held onto his waist, shifting around, her stomach growled at the scent….the scent of food?

"Do you all smell that?" she asked the group stopped to take a sniff.

"I don't smell anything other then mucky river water and death" Chloe replied with a sour tongue and grumbling stomach.

But as Cyrus got a whiff of what Eliza spook of, they could finally see a makeshift town across the canyon. But before the group could ride over to examine it, Chloe rode her horse out in front, blocking the path.

"What is it now!?" Drake whined as he already felt his body giving in to hunger and exhaustion.

"That's a traders den," she began as she pointed over to a flag over the town drawing the symbol of a horse with a blazing mane, "Their black market dealers, criminals, and slave traffickers. It'll be like swatting a beehive with a club if we go in there".

Drake let out a huge whine, the young man too tired to deal with any of this, but when he looked at Cyrus he saw a different reaction. The man was smiling that iconic devious smile, Drake, that now comes to fear, knowing too well his boss had some plan up his sleeve.

"Perfect," Cyrus told them, "We can sneak in and gather some information the enemy, as well as report this location to Talia via Evie".

Cyrus gave down a whistle and called the eagle down, writing something down on a parchment before handing it over to the bird. Evie took the note and flew off over the canyon and out of sight, the desperate group looked at its leader with a confused expression.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but how are we gonna get inside?" Chloe asked.

Cyrus looked around and saw a cart heading there way, dismounting off his horse he decided to walk up to the cart, halting the driver and kicking the cart door down. "Who the hell are you!" the group heard a man shout before Cyrus jumped in the cart. The cart shook and bounced as the sound of bare-knuckle hitting flesh and bones snapping filled their ears. When the cart finally stopped shaking, Cyrus walked out with a very fat lecherous man, dragging him by the throat until he reached the edge of the canyon. It took little effort for Cyrus to throw the man down, but took pleasure as a beast came up from the water and bit down upon the man, dragging him further upstream. Everyone but Eliza looked in horror at the scene, swallowing a lump in their throats as Cyrus walked back over to the cart and knocked out the driver. He pulled out a rope and tied the man to a dead tree on the edge of the canyon.

"It's safe to come out now!" Cyrus called out.

From the cart came a woman and child, and a little girl who could have been more than twelve. The women were hesitant, but instant broke down into tears as she leaped into Cyrus' chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you!" she cried out over and over again. Cyrus walked into the cart and got the man's belongings, putting them all into a sack and handing them over to the women. He then prepares the horse's saddle for the two of them to leave.

"Chloe, Drake, can you two get their collars off while I prepare the horse for them. The two compiled and dismounted their horses, pulling out a set of lockpicks to undo the collars wrapped around the women and child's neck.

"Thank you miss for saving us!" the little girl told Chloe as she undid her collar.

"The horse is all set," Cyrus told them, "I put a mark on your map, follow the canyon back that way and head for Rochdale, you'll be safe there. Plus you have that assholes gold so you should be able to provide a good life for this little one".

The women shed tears of joy as she planted a gentle kiss on Cyrus's cheek, mounting the horse as Chloe helped the little girl wrap her hands around her mother. The group watched as the pair rode away down the canyon path, finally leaving their sight thru the dense river fog. The group looked at Cyrus as he took a small dirty cloak and wrapped it around Eliza, taking some dirt in his hands and smearing it over her face. The last bit was the collar he placed around her neck, along with the chain attached to his bracer.

"Taking on that whole outpost would prove to be to difficult, and going around would already strip us of the little time we have left. Well be dress Chloe and Eliza as slaves to pass thru the town, I will pose as your master while Drake poses as my shadow" Cyrus explained.

"But I'm already your… never mind" Drake sighed as he took the cloak and walked over to Chloe, surprised when she ripped it out of his hands.

"I can do it myself human!" she growled as she threw the cloak over her body and placed the collar around her neck; struggling with the latch. Eventually, Cyrus walked over and clipped it on, Chloe was surprised by how quick he did it and went for a slap, only to have him catch her arm and raise it in the air.

"You're not used to being touched right?" Cyrus asked, "You don't have to answer, I saw the scars on your neck, no matter how faint they are, they are a brand of bondage and slavery".

She was surprised by his words, even trembled as he adjusted her collar to not be as tight. The group got aboard there horses and rode up to the outpost gates, and after a little banter with the guards, they were allowed entry. Upon entering, Cyrus saw everything he expects, a shithole for the worst of the worst. But surprisingly, there was a lack of women around, no slave women at all. Cyrus's attention was drawn by Drake as he made a gesture with his eyes toward a building with a flag. The black dog's emblem brandished upon it as it flapped in the wind. Cyrus decided it would be wise to pick up some information if they could on the black dog's movements. They entered the building and found it was some sort of show auction house.

"I don't like this" Chloe whispered under her breath, but loud enough for Cyrus to hear her.

Cyrus decided that this was too much for Chloe and decided to leave, but not before the lights on the stage lit up. A trap door upon the stage opened as a cage began to rise from beneath the stage. Inside was a naked woman; brown short hair, toned body, obvious assets to her beauty, green eyes and a tail. A short lizard man walked up to a podium on the stage and got everyone's attention.

"Beasts and humans alike!" he called out, "Today we have a treat for you all, a demi-human rip in the age of becoming a woman. Her large breast and ass will grant you plenty of nights of pleasure, along with her tail that will remind you that she's a more of a bitch in heat than any women you will ever meet in your life. Shall we start the bidding at five hundred gold coins"?

After that, so many men began to shout bids, they grow higher and higher as the lust on their faces grew ever apparent. Drake began to tug on Cyrus's arm, urging him to take this chance to leave. But Cyrus's did the unexpected, leaving everyone speechless.

"Two thousand!" he shouted loudly, sending the entire room into a state of silence.

He began to walk forward, not paying attention to the snarls and looks everyone was giving him as he got on stage.

"Ummm, judging by the silence it would seem no one can….out bid this gentleman right here. She's all yours!" the Lizardman stated.

Cyrus tossed the man a large sack as the lizard tossed him the keys to the cell. The lizard was cheering and cheering, not paying attention to Cyrus at all. Cyrus opened the cage, watching as the girl retreated back in fear, the fear grew as Cyrus's hands went for her collar. It was larger than the other's, thicker too. It's most notable feature was the big gem in the center of it. Cyrus took a knife and jammed it into the collar, popping the gem from its spot and pocketing. The girl looked up at him surprised, Cyrus hushing her with his finger as he leaned in and spoke into her ear.

"Wait for the signal" he whispered to her softly.

He rose up from the cage and looked back up as Drake, sending him a sly grin as the young man realize what he had just done. His eyes darting between Cyrus and bag in the lizard man's hands. Drake quickly took off the collars on the girls and went for his weapons, cursing Cyrus for doing this now of all times.

"I never knew two thousand gold coins weighed this much!" the lizard cheered as he began to open the sack. But upon opening it, all he saw was a bunch of black balls with fuses, one of them already being lite. The explosion covered the entire stage as the audience jumped out of there seats from the surprise. A large pigman in the audience was about to make a run for it when figure leaped from the smoke and tackled him to the ground. It was the girl, her hands and feets replaced with claws as she ripped out the big man's neck. Before the guards could react to her, her green eyes lite up and her claws let out a burst of lighting outward. Everyone was shocked in place, but it would soon be fear that held them frozen as, from the smoke, blazing fire arose. Cyrus wielded his blazing sword and with a single swoop set the whole building ablaze.

Outside, Drake and the others watched the auction house go ablaze, the flames drawing the attention of everyone else at the outpost. From the fires came Cyrus with demi-human right behind him, however instead of being naked, she bore a nice long leather trench coat with a green vest and pants.

"Dock!" Cyrus called out to the others as she swung the blade again and set the men charging at them ablaze.

"I reckon we should take our leave now, right boss?" Drake asked as he threw a knife into an archer's head.

The group hurried to their horses, rushing toward the gates as they were being locked. The demi-human rushed out in front of them, running on all fours as jumped into a roll, her body turning into a ball of green lighting. She blasted through the gates, guiding the others as a band of mercenaries charged after them. Cyrus shot back at them as drew closer and closer, the canon growing ever so narrow as they came up upon an old bridge. As they were halfway across, they were halted by another band of mercs. They were sandwiched between to sliced of death as they contemplated their options. A large man walked out from the crowd and addressed Cyrus and the others.

"My name's Mories!" he called out, "Well let you and your friend live, if you hand over the elf and dog bitch, along with that little girl".

Drake and Chloe were sweating, their options were really slim. If they submit, they get raped, if they fight they still might get raped. Only Cyrus and the demi-human kept their cool as they studied their surrounding.

"No deal!" Cyrus shouted back, "I made a promise to protect Chloe, the same goes for Eliza and my new friend here. I'd rather face death than allow filth like you to lay a single finger on any of them".

After saying that Cyrus plunged his blade into the bridge, sending out waves of fire that knocked the mercs back. He backed away from the sword as he took Chloe and Eliza into his arms and held them tightly. The demi-human leaped up into the air, her foot lit up with green lighting as she spun down and slammed the blade down into the bridge. The reaction caused a massive explosion that sent everyone flying. The group fell down into the river down below, the currents taking them away. Cyrus held on tight and took every hit as the river slammed him into rock after rock, however, he never let a single strike land on any of the girls. After almost an hour, they ended up on the banks of a river. Cyrus struggled to get the girls ashore before collapsing from the pain. Drake was dragged ashore by the demi-human, his collar clench between her teeth as she carried him ashore like a dog with its master. The group eventually found a waterfall along the river, they made camp next to it. Saying Cyrus to rest within a cave behind the river as Drake and the demi-human kept watch. Eliza rested next to a warm fire, with dreams of warm rest and snacks filling up her mind.

Deep inside the cave of the waterfall was another fire, groans could be heard from outside as Cyrus's wounds healed. He focused what little magic he had left all to that purpose.

"You can come out from the shadow's, I can see you remember" Cyrus called out.

Chloe revealed herself, a faint blush on her face as she walked around the fire and took a seat next to him.

"That's twice you've saved my life you know"

"I wasn't keeping count"

"...I've never been touched the way you've touched me"

"What do you mean?"

"Warm embracing, just kind"

"I see"

"When I was a slave, I was rapped over and over again from a young age. Treated like I was less than nothing. Even Lady Olga saved me, she was always so cold due to the war that I never could feel her kindness. And yet you, you're the first human, no the first person to ever make me feel this way. What am I the….."

She was silenced by his lips upon hers, a small tear dripping down her cheek as fought back a little, giving in as she let her body fall back to the ground, letting him take her completely. He kissed her passionately, letting her catch her breath only when he went to show her neck with kisses. He removed her top, letting her breast out, smaller than Olga's. A blush grew on her face as he began to touch her, pinching her nipples before sucking on her small breast, they almost fit into his mouth completely. As he did this, his hand had already slipped down into her panties, where he began to rub her clit, getting her lips wet before inserting a finger to dig around insides her. She moaned loudly as he continued to such on her breast, Chloe taking this chance to stroke his hair and let herself get swallowed up by the pleasure.

Chloe had enough as she came all over his fingers, letting out long heavy sighs as Cyrus took a taste of her from his fingers. Chloe pushed him up on his feet and against the wall, on her knees, she took a deep breath as she unzipped his pants and let his member fly out. It was larger than she expected, wrapping her hands around his thick shaft she got a feel for the veiny rod. She went for first with tongue, licking up and down his member, going down further to lick each ball individually.

"Don't...don't look at me like that," she murmured, "You're enjoying it so just enjoy it".

She then to another deep breath as she wrapped her lips around the tip, her tongue moving around it, teasing it. Her mouth was warm and she was sucking so hard that even Cyrus groaned from the pleasure. She took in more of his shaft into her mouth as her hands played and massage his balls, her other hand jerking him off as she bobbed up and down his shaft; only stopping to suck on his balls. She went back down on it, faster and stronger, jerking harder and harder until he grabbed her by the head and pushed his cock to the back of her throat, cumming deep down her throat. When he finally finished she spat out some cum and gasped for air.

"You idiot be gentle!"

Cyrus gave her a smile as he picks her up and spun her around before she could protest her tuck his tongue deep into her pussy. He began to swirl it around, between the walls, pulling the lips and spreading them wide as he took in her juices. She was moaning and gasping, making her pussy even wetter as more juices leaked down from her pussy and down all the way to her tanned breast. He licked her pussy, his cock rose back up and stood tall neck to Chloe's face, she smiled as moved his shaft back into her move, moving up and down on his cock as moved her two hands to massage his balls again. She let her tongue slip out of her mouth to lick around his cock, coating the whole thing with her saliva as it dripped down to his balls. Cyrus flipped her around and held her facing away from him, grinding her pussy along the length of his cock.

"Hey.. you ….idiot, don't waste me"

He went for her ear, licking and biting the tip, causing her to moan out loudly.

"Then if you don't want me to tease you?"

"..."

"I guess we're done here"

"My pussy….I want you to fuck my wet pussy with your cock"

With that he rose her up higher and began to insert it, his cock digging deep into her tight pussy. Chloe trembled and cried a bit, as memories, dark memories all came back to her. However, they all washed away as Cyrus tilted her head back and planted a small gentle sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'll go slow"

Cyrus gripped her thighs softly as he began to lift her up and down slowly on his cock, small moans and whimpers escaped her mouth as she began breathing heavily as his rod pierced her womanhood and kissed her womb. Cyrus began to pick up the pace as he moved her up and down faster, thrusting now hard as his hips smack her ass causing them to jiggle each time. She was moaning louder and louder, never being able to enjoy sex quite like this.

"No please...stop…..no….more!"

Cyrus let one of her legs drop as he continued to thrust into her, pounding away as he juices coated his cock. He held her one leg up as his now free hand went to rub her clit, pinching as she let out a large cry before cumming all over his cock. As she came, her walls tightened around his cock, the pleasure was too much as he dropped both her legs and grabbed her hips. Thrusting harder and harder as she leaned up against the wall, feeling him pick up the pace as his cock began to twitch and throb inside her. He picked her up by her hips for one more thrust as he slammed her hand down on his cock and came directly into her womb. The cum mixing with all her juices as it began to squirt out from her pussy and drip down on her is balls and the cave floor. She began to pant and whimper as tears streamed down her cheeks, her face was in a state of ecstasy as he rose her up and let his cock slip out as his cum did the same. Chloe leaned up against the wall, her legs shaking as her tongue hung from her mouth as she breathed heavily. She reached down and spread her lips wide, watching as his cum dripped out of her. Her face turned from one of lust to one of fury.

"Who told you, you could come in me!"

She kicked him to the ground, before he could get back up she placed her foot against his member, stroking it slowly.

"It's my turn to have some fun"

She sat down and wrapped her two feet around her cock, the shaft still throbbing from its last ejaculation began to cum precum as she moved her feet up and down his member.

"So tell me Raynor, who's pussy is better, mine or Olga's?"

He could answer as he was still cumming from her soft feet wrapped around his shaft. She leaned forward and let a string of spit drip down onto his cock, helping it get slicker as she began to jerk it harder. It was too long before she had him on the edge, but refusing to let him cum as she teased the tip with toes and played with his loose balls.

"What was it you made me do early, beg, so why don't you do the same"

"..."

"Come on, you'll be cumming, isn't that what you want"

"Please let me cum"

As he groaned the request she began to jerk him faster again until his load came flying out over her, covering her face and breast in his seed. With her finger she cleaned some off her nipple and gave it a taste, moaning softly as she smirked at him.

"Now I know why lady Olga has such an interest in you"

Before she comments any further, Cyrus pushed her onto her back, his member was pulsing and throbbing again, this time in a more menacing way. He spat on her pussy and jammed his whole shaft in.

"Nnnnnnnnnoooooooo!"

Chloe's pussy began to tighten around his cock, but her mind wasn't ready for taking it all at once. He laid himself over her and pressed her hands to the ground, digging his face into her neck as he began pound away at her pussy. He had no thoughts of slowing down as the whole cave was filled with the sound of him pounding Chloe into the ground, their skin smacking against one another as their juices mixed.

"Please….no more….goodness so good….I'm sorry"

Cyrus silences her with a kiss and bit down on her lips, taking hold of her nice thick thighs to ram her harder. Chloe wrapped her arms and legs around her, drooling all over herself as he screwed her brains out. His cock breached her womb so many times she was beginning to lose the feeling in her legs as his cock hit the back of her womb once more and let loose another load deep inside of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…...thankfully it's over"

Cyrus rose Chloe's leg up and laid down next to her, ramming his cock inside again, causing her to scream out once more.

"No more, please… any more and I'll get addicted!"

She cried and moaned as his cock screwed her pussy. Cyrus's free hand would tease her tits or her clit. But occasionally he'd go for her dangling tongue, tilting her head back as he wrapped his lips around it and sucked on her tongue, wrapping his own around hers. His hips smacked her ass once more with full force, causing them to glow red as another load was poured inside of her. She was now just mumbling and whimpering as he moved her into another position. Putting her on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her and began to thrust, her ass bouncing on his pelvis as his cum dripped out of her and down his balls. Chloe's eyes rolled back and her mouth drooled even more as her mind was giving away to the pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her waist before thrusting up one more time before cumming again, her body turning into an arch as she cried out from the pleasure. Her body was hot; covered in sweat, saliva, and cum.

"Cyrwus….I'm sorry…...please….no more"

He was having none of it, as he picked her up, his cock still her pussy. He took her by the hands as she dangled outward. Cyrus was taller than her so her feet weren't even touching the ground as he began to thrust deep inside of her. The sound could be heard even thru the waterfall, as her ass bounced from the base of his cock to the tip and all the way back down. She was gone, her mind only had one thing on its mind.

"Fuck me, Cyrus, cum deep inside me and give me your baby, I love your cock"

"I love you, Chloe!"

That word brought her back, as she began to cry tears of joy. Crys spun her around, rising one of her legs over his shoulder as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. His cock still thrusting inside her faster and faster before bursting its final load inside her; the two moaning deeply into the kiss. The two were exhausted as the fell down onto the cave floor. Chloe rose her hips a bit to set his cock free, the cum inside her gushing out like a river all over his exhausted cock.

"I love you, Cyrus, I really do"

The two slept that way all night deep in each other's warmth and embrace until daybreak. Chloe for the first time ever, felt like she could let her guard down.

Location: Plains of Feoh

Faction: Alliance

Time: 9:00 am

"You asshole!" Chloe screamed as she slammed her foot down to Cyrus's member. "Cumming that much inside, especially after to did the same to the queen. You're scum, what if I get pregnant. You definitely taking responsibility".

"This scum you love so much will take responsibility for you both" Cyrus whispered into her ear as he leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love having sex with you, that's all" Chloe stated firmly as she began gathering her things; bending over to get her clothes; Cyrus taking the chance to smack her across the cheek. She jumped from the sting of the blow and went for another kick only to have him pull her into a kiss and into the warmth of his chest.

"You idiot, I'm getting you back for that next time"

"So we can agree on something it would seem," he whispered into her ear, "There will be a next time".

 **Sorry about a lack of updates, made this in a rush, too tired, and definitely to much school work. Hope you all enjoy it. Many questions will be answered in the future; who is this new demi-human, how will Olga react to Chloe and Cyrus, and who will Cyrus brutalize and mercilessly kill next?**

 **Find out next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroinu War

6

Feoh's Darkest Night

 **Location:** Feoh

 **Faction:** Alliance

 **Time:** 7:30

Due to all manner of things, the Cyrus party had to continue on foot to Feoh. Finally arriving shortly after the incident in the canyon. From the hilltop, they could see the shining city of Feoh, not as glorious as Ken, but just as beautiful.

"Master, we've finally made it!" cheered the demi-human as she justed and wrapped herself around Cyrus's arm, much to Chloe's annoyance as she watches the girls tail wag.

"A dog like you should learn its place beneath its master, Rook" Chloe spat at her with a glare. The two quickly got into another push and pull match, the sixth one today in fact. Rook was the dog demi-human who decided to sever Cyrus after saving her from slavery. Despite the decision annoying Chloe, Rook's strength and powers revealed Talia's, making her the best addition to the Outlanders.

Cyrus let out a sigh as the fight ended up the same way it always did, with Rook sitting atop Chloe as the elf struggled to get out from beneath the wolf girl. He had finally had enough, grabbing both girls by the back collars of their shirts and holding them up high, his glare was too intense for them to even look him directly in the eyes.

"I don't want to see any of this when we meet Alicia" he spoke out coldly, "Am I understood"?

"Yes sir" the two girls stated in unison before Cyrus dropped them to the ground.

They finally had reached the gates of Feoh, Cyrus handing off his papers to the guards posted there. The guard studied the papers and swallowed a huge lump in his throat, looking at Cyrus as the man's eyes glared at him as if trying to burn him down with just his gaze.

"We weren't expecting your arrival here…..Sir Raynor, are those two with you" the guard managed to choke out.

Cyrus realized he was speaking of Chloe and Rook, only nodding at the man as he took his papers back and walked past the man. The gates opened and let the party, closing after they had entered with a large slam. Once inside they were greeted by Feoh's market district, filled with countless stalls and vendors selling their wares.

"Here in Feoh, trade is all that matters," Drake explained, "The nobles mostly run all trade in the city, nothing gets into the city and sold without their permission".

"Thanks for intro Drake, but our great importance should locating the traitors here and eliminating them, am I right Sir Raynor…..Sir Raynor?" Chloe stated as the man was nowhere to be seen.

The group found him purchasing food for them all, handing what seemed like some sweet breed to each of them. He began to walk along the stalls, Eliza holding onto the tail of her coat as she got nervous from seeing so many people around. The group followed him, puzzled by what their leader was up to. He began to enter some stores with Eliza, picking out some new clothes for the girls. He purchases himself a new long coat and formal wear with a red and black color palette. He bought Drake a new black long coat and shirt with a blue vest. For Eliza and leather jacket with a cap, to go with her short little dress and boots. For Rook he bought a leather long coat and long fedora hat, poking two hoes for her long ears. And for Chloe, he bought some new leather boots and more of a formal outfit to go over her battle wear.

"Forgive me for the quick shopping trip, but I can't have you all looking like you came out of a dumpster," he told them as he handed the clerk the coins for everything he bought. Chloe and Rook studied themselves in the mirror, enjoying the clothes the Raynor had bought them. Eliza was the only one who couldn't see her what she was wearing, but she smiles believe that Cyrus chooses some nice colors for her. As the group walked out of the store, they ran into some trouble. A large crowd was outside the shop, all of them formed a circle around a scene. Cyrus forced his way past everyone to see that some man was getting beaten by some thugs.

"Come on Tom, you know the rules, you don't pay, we beat your ass" stated one of the thugs as he kicked the young man on the ground again.

"Fredrick!" cried out women as she tried to rush to the young man's side, only be restrained by another thug.

"Hey, maybe we'll take his dear mom as payment," the thug said vulgarly as he began to touch the women; the crowd doing nothing to stop this. The final straw was when the man let his tongue touch the women's cheek, his final act as a knife came flying right into his skull. The crowd gasped and stepped back as even the thugs were frighted.

"My first day in Feoh, and what do I find, a city of cowards and pathic dogs" Cyrus stated stoically as he stepped forward.

"You got a death wish man! John, Lou, teach this son of a bitch a lesson" ordered the one thug that stood over the young man.

Cyrus stood still, his hands behind his back as he looked at the man with not even a single sign of worry on his face. As the men approached him, daggers in hand, a pair of swift shadows flew past the two thugs slitting their throats open. As the two men fell, the last thug fell back struggling to reach for his dagger as Chloe and Drake stepped aside to allow Cyrus to get to the man. Cyrus picked the man up by the throat and held him up high, unsheathing his sword as it ignited upon touching the air. Cyrus held his sword really close to the man's face as he asked him a simple question.

"Where'd you get that Black dog tattoo"?

No one but Cyrus heard the answer, but next thing they knew Cyrus was gently putting him down, only to drive his sword right thru the man. The body became engulfed in fire as the man screamed in pain, falling to the ground, screaming until the flames finally consumed him. The crowd screamed and shouted, making an opening as a group of female guards came rushing over.

"What's going…. Shit, my goddess!" one of the guards shouted as she stepped back.

"You there, you're under arrest, do you hear me!" shouted another guard as she unsheathed her sword and trembled at Cyrus's gaze.

"I'm afraid that would be difficult, seeing as he is Lady Celestine's newest knight"

Everyone turned around see Prim wearing her usual attire, a white gold sun hat atop her head as she strolled over Cyrus, trying to ignore the corpses around him.

"Princess it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again, how long has it been?" Cyrus asked as he leaned down and kissed her hand.

"Now now, you may call me Prim, I thought we had discussed already" she chuckled nervously as he returned to his normal posture, towering over her.

Chloe and Drake could already hear people whispering; _That's Celestine's new knight, Didn't he kill those Black Dogs in Rochdale, A killer apart of Celestine's knights no way, he's quite cute, Looks like he already has the princess's attention, How scandalous_.

Despite reaching Cyrus's ears, he paid no attention to them as he was directing all his attention to Prim. Even the guards were surprised how she was holding her fear back from the terrifying man that stood before her.

"Well have more time to chat later, it would seem you've caught my cousins attention, and I can tell you she's not happy to have you here in her city.

"Come now, how mad could she be".

/

"You fucking bastard!" Alicia shouted as she slapped Cyrus right across the face, an act that sent shivers down everyone's back.

"First you don't send a message ahead of time, especially after what you did in Rochdale that has every fucking fortress talking. Then you come into my city and kill four of my subjects, bringing both a dark elf and a demi-human along with you at the same time. Just how much are you gonna make me regret not leaving you to live on that beach like a hermit"!

"It's a pleasure to see you to Princess, as childish as ever I see" Cyrus stated emotionlessly as he rubbed his cheek.

"Why are you even here, shouldn't you be out killing Black dogs out in the plains?" Alicia asked as she took a seat upon her throne.

"Normally I would, but I'm here to conduct an investigation here on some Black dog activity here in Feoh".

"Here in my city, impossible".

"If that's your reply to the situation, I'm surprised they haven't taken the fortress yet".

"You insolent….what makes you think I'll even let you conduct such investigation upon my subjects. I'm a shield and your a lowly knight".

"I'm afraid in this sense he outranks you," Prim started nervously, "In article five, page twelve it states that all knights that were knighted by Lady Celestine herself have the power to conduct an investigation upon any of the fortress cities, even without said shield's permission".

Alicia gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, seeing the sly smile form on Cyrus's face. She rose from her throne and walked over to the man, the height different apparent as he looked down into her purple eyes.

"Step out of line, and I'll just say it was an accident, understood?" she asked him as she grabbed his coat.

"Crystal" he replied softly as his face was only inches from her's.

Cyrus and the others followed Prim out the throne room, Alicia's eyes never leaving the roguish party until they were all gone. The group left the palace in a carriage and arrived at Prim's estate.

"I normally live in the palace so I'm never really here, but make yourselves at home" Prim happily stated as they exited the carriage.

The estate was quite large in fact, sharing in some of Prim's style as the exterior shined with her same aura.

"This will do Prim, thank you very much," Cyrus told her as he gave her a genuine smile.

"Well well you know, I just want to make sure….you had a nice place to stay while you conducted your investigation".

"A nice place where you can visit me anytime you want"?

"...I HAVE TO GO NOW"!

Prim jumped back into the carriage, glowing bright red, leaving Cyrus to chuckle under his breath. He turned to the others and ordered them to carry their belongings inside, tonight they'd have a long night ahead of themselves and they'd need all the rest they could get.

/

Lucas sat in Prim's study that night, taking a look at the map of the city he had posted on the wall, red lines going across to different locations on the map. If the information he had gotten from that thug was accurate, they Volt actually planned this conquest of Feoh very recklessly, then again, Alicia was far too full of herself to notice enemies among her. Despite all that, something bothered Cyrus, and they were the words Drake spoke this morning.

" _The nobles mostly run all trade in the city, nothing gets into the city and sold without their permission_ ".

If that was the case, then Cyrus knew there had to be a puppet master, someone pulling the strings behind the entire operation in Feoh. He knew all too well that in war, cutting off the head of the operation was a good way to destabilize the concept of assassination was something he was all too used to, the memories of dead nobles and aristocrats filled his mind. A knock at the door brought Cyrus out of thought as he called out for them to enter. In came to maids, one with light blue hair and glasses, the other was short with brown pigtails.

"Sir Raynor, we brought you some tea and cakes, we hope you don't mind?" asked the light blue haired maid.

"Not at all Jazmine, just put them right there," Cyrus told her.

The smaller maid tried carrying the tray over, ending up tripping on the carpet and spilling the contents on herself. She tried to clean herself up and carpet, surprised when Cyrus was suddenly kneeling over her. He reached into his breast pocket and cleaned some cake off her cheek.

"It would seem you already have some targets in mind Sir Raynor" Jazmine started

"Nothing set in stone Jazmine, I must wait until Drake returns from his investigation".

As if on cue, the windows of the office flew open, a gust of wind blowing past the girls and their uniforms as Cyrus simply walked over and closed the window.

"What did you find?" Cyrus asked as he walked back to the desk.

"You were right, every noble listed has ties to the black dogs, they all seem to have some part to do with this plot. But the location that thug gave you is crawling with Black dog supporters."

"Very well, you and Chloe will deal with nobles, Rook and I will handle the thugs," he told Drake as placed his overcoat back on. "Jazmine, watch over Eliza for the night."

/

It was on that night that Feoh was thrown into a shadowy fate as Chloe and Drake traveled from house to house on the list, interrogating and torturing the truth out of the nobles. Due to this fact, the dogs moved quickly to move the contraband they worked so hard to get into the city. The men worked quickly to load everything into the carts, a large man barking orders at them. A young man had the misfortune of dropping a crate, a black powder spilling out of the lid. As the boy frantically move to put the powder back into the crate, he felt a sharp pain in his back until his body went numb.

"Idiots, all of you!" shouted the large man as he ripped a meat cleaver from the boy's back, "Do you really want to piss of Old Butch tonight lads, cause I'm in the hankering to cut someone open."

"Is Butch even your real name?" asked a man as he walked from the alleyway, the shadows obscuring his face. "I mean if it is, then using butcher knives is evident of a lack of imagination, wouldn't you agree Rook?"

"You got them there sir," Rook called out as she stood upon a slated roof wagging her tail.

From the shadows, Cyrus came out, his hair tied back into a ponytail as wore nothing more than a casual outfit with light leather armor. He drew his blade from its sheath, bursting into flames as so as it touched the air.

"Kill him, lads!" Butch ordered as he ran to the carts; Black dogs coming out of all the nearby buildings. Cyrus acted quickly, plunging the blade into the ground, sending the men flying back. Drawing his short dagger as slit a man's throat as he cut his legs in half with the blazing saber. Rook pounced from the roof, her claws forming as pinned two men to the ground and ripped their necks out with her own teeth, punching a hole into a attacker, before electrocuting him. Cyrus was surrounded by corpses as one by one he cut them down, squirring several of them on his sword to draw upon his pistol, a bullet whistling past Butch's head. Rook saw the riders mounting the carts, riding out of the alley. Chasing after them, she didn't pay any attention to the archer on the nearby roof. As the archer took aim with a flaming arrow, Cyrus dove next to her as he shot the archer, the arrow whistling by and hitting the building next to Rook. The whole structure burst into flames and exploded.

When Rook opened her eyes, she found that Cyrus shielded her from the flames with a blazing bearer created by the sword. The carts drow down into the streets, Cyrus shooting after them.

"Even with no armor on, I'm not fast enough to catch up to them," Cyrus groaned as he reloaded his gun. He turned to look at Rook, a monstrous look on her face, as the sound bones snapping and growing could be heard. When it was over, Rook towered over her, her body completely covered in hair.

"I need to lay off the evening whine," Cyrus groaned.

Down the street, Butch laughed as he was able to escape Celestine's great new knight. But just as he was about to drink from his flask, he looked back and saw something that caused him to choke on his own drink. A large hairy creature, chasing them on all fours, with Cyrus riding on its back. Cyrus jumped onto the nearest cart, shooting the driver of another cart in the head, Rook leaping forward and attacking the horse; the whole cart fell behind the others. Two men stood up to challenge the knight, causing a wicked smile to come upon his face as he dealt them a quick death before tossing one of them in front of the cart. The horse turned in fear, crashing into a store as Cyrus leaped to another nearby cart. As he landed, her smelt something all too familiar, " _Gunpowder,_ " he thought. He took aim at a cart and shot it, watching as it exploded into a thousand blazing pieces of wood and burnt meat.

"Can someone kill that bloody bastard!?" Butch shouted, the men standing up on the moving carts to face the man.

"Boss ahead of us!" shouted a driver as a white horse ran past the carts, a figure in white armor landing upon one of the dogs and plunging their blade deep into their chest.

"I don't recall calling for a calvary," Cyrus stated as he looked over at his new ally.

"Silence you!" Alicia growled, "I'll deal with you once this is taken care of."

The two brandished their swords and advanced forward, jumping from cart to cart, cutting the dogs down and destroying the carts as they left them. Alicia made quick work of the men, twisting one's arm as she drove her blade into his next just before kicking the body into another attacker. A man with greatsword came to strike her from behind, Cyrus grabbing her by the hip, spinning around as he blocked the attack as he looked down at her.

"Shall we dance my lady?" he sarcastically asked as she plunged her sword into the man heart.

"With you, never," she spat as she slapped his hand away as they both turned to face butch who stood on the last cart with them.

"Do you fools really think I'm scared of you, me, The Butcher?" he asked his he drew his two cleavers.

"Maybe not us, but maybe you're afraid of that!" Cyrus called out as he turned and threw Alicia over his shoulder and jumped off the cart.

Butch looked and saw Rook covered in electricity slamming down into the cart, causing it to explode as it blew him back. Cyrus watched as the man rolled on the road like a ragdoll, Alicia kicking and punching him to put him down. Rain began to pour down on them as a group of knights lead by Prime Minister Beasly rode up to them, looking at the scene with horror. As Cyrus finally put Alicia down she was ready to scold him but was stopped as looked at the horrifying look on his face, cold and empty, his eyes as lifeless as a doll's. He began to walk over to butch, his blade glowing ever so brighter as steam rose from it. Butch looked back and saw this, and crawled over for his cleavers that rested next to the blazing cart. A powerful foot stepped upon his cleavers, looking up to see Rook looking down at him, her long tongue licking her lips hungrily. Butch got up and tried making a dash to the right but saw a blue haired man waiting for him.

"Looks like you had a more eventful night than us," a dark elf to Butch's left stated.

He fell to his knees in front of Cyrus, begging for his life even as the man grabbed him by the next and raised his sword into the air. But before he could finish the job, he heard men taking aim, peering back he saw Alicia's men taking aim with crossbows.

"I warned you to behave, there has been enough death in my city tonight, understood?" Alicia asked him with a stern look as she stood between her men with her arms crossed.

Cyrus took a second, paying no attention to the whimpering Butch who was still clutched in his hand. Finally, he sheathed his sword and watched as the guards lowered their weapons and a pair walked over with cuffs.

"Don't forget what happened here tonight," he told Butch, grabbing him on both sides of his face as Cyrus's hand became engulfed with a black flame; Butch screaming out in pain.

Everyone watched in horror as Cyrus finally stopped and threw Butch to the ground, the man crying and screaming as Cyrus had branded his emblem on both sides of his face. Cyrus began to walk away when he heard someone draw their sword and walk over to him. "I knew it," Alicia's voice began, "If I let you live then you will disgrace the Alliance even further."

Cyrus turned to face her, Alicia looking him with such hatred and furry, her whole being was shaking. Cyrus simply smiled and gestured to attack, the girl finally snapping as she charged at him, only to have stepped to the side and rip her sword out of her hands. She turned quickly and went for a punch only to have him catch her arm and wrap his arm around her hip once more. She struggled to break free, Cyrus leaning in close to her face; " _You've never felt powerless before have you?"_ he asked her. The question took her off guard as if the whole world just froze and it was just the two them, her terrified eyes looking up at the devil himself. He tossed her to the ground and walked away, stopping only once to give his thoughts

"You hate me, cause I'm willing to do what you won't," he told her in a plain tone. "You and Claudia act as if there is some honor to the battlefield, but at the end of the day, the only thing that matters is who is left standing. That's why the Black Dog's moral is so high, it's while they think they can win this war because they knew that you'll fight with honor. To them your predictable, naive, and stupid; not fit to lead, and to be honest I actually agree with them on that part. Let me guess, you didn't even inform anyone that you came here tonight. You probably thought you didn't want to put anyone's lives at risk by sending them out, so you decided to play her and save the day. How selfish could you be, what if we had failed tonight cause we didn't have the numbers? What if Butch had gotten away to kill and rape another day. Your so focused on saving the few, your not willing sacrifice them to save the many. If you can't make the hard choices and stand by them, then you have no right calling yourself a leader."

Everyone was silent as Alicia hung her head in shame, Cyrus didn't look back at her as he walked away. He and his team vanished down the street, leaving the princess knight to wallow in her own tears.

/

When she returned to the palace, she didn't speak to anyone; not to her maids, nor Beasly, nor Prim. She went straight to her room, undressed, and got in the tub. She sat there in the warm water, thinking about every single thing that he said.

" _You've never felt powerless before have you?"_

" _How selfish could you be, what if we had failed tonight cause we didn't have the numbers?"_

" _If you can't make the hard choices and stand by them, then you have no right calling yourself a leader."_

Every time the words replayed in her head, she smacked the water with her fists, she did so over and over again, until was screaming and hitting the water rapidly. Eventually, she stopped, holding her legs to her chest as she wept into the tub water. " _I hate him so much,"_ she thought, " _But I know he's right about me."_ She let the hatred subside as she began to think back, and she realized that this would be the the second time he had saved her life. She began to wonder had anyone ever selflessly saved her like that ever in her life before him. She began to blush as she remembered each time he held her, each time his strong arm wrapped around her waist. As she went deeper into thought she realized she was feeling weird… somewhere.

"Nonononononono!" she cried out as her face turned red and she kicked her feet around in the tub. "Like I would ever feel anything for that asshole, I'd rather die before anything like that ever happens… and even then he'll probably end up saving me again."

She let out a loud groan, and she let her hands explored her body, washing her breast and back. She thought back to the rumors of him and Olga, pondering if they were true. " _I wonder if he's bathed with her?"_ she thought. She began to imagine his hands wrapping around her as they both were submerged in the tub, his hands reached and groping her breasts and his face dug and bit her neck. His other free hand reaching down and teasing her...looking down she realized she was doing it herself.

"Nonononononono!" she cried out again as her face turned red and she kicked her feet around in the tub.

This continued on for a while as she bathed, never noticing the peering eyes that rested just past the door. A man licking his dry lips as he took in all of her beauty, his head resting on his groan as he desired so much to break the door down and take her now, but that would ruin the plan. So he zipped up his pants and walked out of the room, snickering to himself as only he knew what was to come the next day.

Back at Prim's estate, Cyrus stayed up all night til mourning with Chloe as company, the half-elf resting on his lap and nuzzling into his chest as he focused on the case in front of him.

"Can we go to bed now, it was a really long night?" she whined as she yawned and looked at the notes.

"You can go to bed without me, I'm not your mother," he coldly stated as he flipped thru some papers.

Something was bothering him, and it had everything to do with Drake's findings. While all the nobles admitted to founding Black Dog activity here in Feoh, they never knew who was the mastermind. Butch was a way too much of a coward to do it and to get the nobles to fond was another key part. Secondly, despite Alicia's incompetence, there was no way Black Dog activity was going down in her city without her knowing, which meant someone close to her was withholding information on the matter. But who, who was that close to Alicia that they could ensure her that everything was alright while still planning this in the background. And then it hit him, during his speech to Alicia, there was one moment he looked back her and her men. And while all the men watched in horror, Beasley was the only one snickering as Alicia was scolded by him.

He rose quickly to his feet and rushed to the door, practically throwing Chloe off of him. "What's wrong, what did you figure out!?" she asked him as she got back on her feet.

"It's Beasley, he's the masterm…."(Explosion)

 _Let it be known that on this night, before that battle of Feoh, Cyrus Raynor unleashed judgment upon the enemies of the Alliance that rested within its walls for the first time. On this night, five noble houses had their properties and wealth and repossessed them. On this night, the Black dog, Butch the Butcher, was scared by the rogue knight, the beginning of a long rivalry between the two. And lastly, on this night, my dear cousin had fallen in love with the man she had claimed to hate so strongly. On this night Cyrus Raynor began what would be his first true victory, one of many, one in which he should all of Estoia his true colors. As I write these words and as you read them, I only ask that you read them with wisdom. For those who know the tale, know that the day after the Darkest night in Feoh's history was known to be it's the bloodiest day. Stained with blond of the innocent virgins who were raped and the men that count would come to say. The first major battle for Estoia was about to begin, and none of us knew the horrors we would witness that day, of the sacrifices that had to be made that day. But if you're reading this now, then you already know the story, and all this is just history to you._

-From the Dairy of Prim Fiorire


	7. Chapter 7

_**I hope your all enjoying this story, just a little note. I love the reviews, thank you so much. Without them, I wouldn't really keep writing this so thank you so much. Secondly, someone once asked me what Cyrus actually looks like. Well in terms of his normal self, I thought of him as looking as Edmond Dantes from Fate(Younger version) while keeping the fashion sense of his older version (sharing in some of the counts persona as well). Cyrus's armor is a mixture of Goblin Slayer's armor, Kratos expandable shield, and just a trench coat thrown over all of it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter cause there will be both lustful desires fulfilled and brutal executions to be performed.**_

Kuroniu War

7

Battle of Feoh

 _ **Location:**_ Feoh

 _ **Faction:**_ Undecided

 _ **Time:**_ 4:30 am

Outside Prim's Estate, the black dog's dragged Jasmine and the other maids out into the garden. The girls being tied were left with only their screams to aid them now. However, as they gazed at the city around them up in flames, they knew too well that hope was lost for them.

"Owee, taking out Raynor himself, Volt is gonna reward me for this!" cheered the leader as he looked down at his bounty.

"Wait, didn't you fight with him in the battle to take the dark fortress, what was he like?" asked one of the mercenaries.

"Couldn't really tell you, but I can say that armor of him gave me goosebumps."

Getting ready to partake of their bounty, a chain came out from behind one of the mercs, wrapping around his throat as it yanked him back. The other's watched as their comrade flew back and was caught in a metal gauntlet. Before the man could scream, his skull was crushed and his body thrown to the side like a piece of trash. The head merc swallowed the lump in his throat as he gazed upon Cyrus, the man clad in his usual armor. They reached for their weapons but were to slow as Cyrus did an X motion with his hand and blades came out of his gauntlets. Jabbing his blade into the throat of two mercs, he shoulder charged the other one, knocking him to the ground. As the blades retracted back in he reached for his saber resting on his hip, unsheathing it he slashed the leader across the chest before piercing the merc on the flower, his body bursting into flames as the blonde made him into a bonfire.

Crawling away, the leader pleaded for his life, "Come on Raynor, it was a job, I was...I was forced to do it."

"Look away ladies," he muttered in his cold grim tone as he got on top of the man and proceed to smash the man's skull into the pavement, leaving nothing but a pile of broken bones and blood. "Thank's for the help you know."

"You look like you had it under control boss," stated a force from the shadows.

Out of thin air appeared Drake, Chloe, and Rook behind him, Eliza atop Rook's shoulders. Cyrus took a look at the city, the fires raging from the walls as the clashing of steel could be heard from the streets.

"We need to deal with the Black Dogs already in the city," Cyrus ordered as he helped the maids up, untying them.

"And what about the ones still coming in?" Chloe asked with overbearing tone.

Cyrus didn't answer and just stuck his arm out to the side, the group watching in confusion. A second later Evie swooped down and landed on her master's arm, delivering a note upon her leg. Cyrus took the note and read it, smiling underneath his helmet as turned to face the group. "It would seem Taila has arrived, she currently dealing with the Black Dogs marching on the city as we speak, cutting them from the ones already inside. Just as we had planned."

The group was dumbfounded, even Drake knew that Talia was just a backup plan, but for all this to workout meant that Cyrus must have expected something like this to transpire. "Jazmine, head to the cellar with the other maids, lock yourself inside until I send help." They looked him and nodded, rushing over the rubble of the estate toward the cellar.

"What about us boss, what do we do now?" Rook asked as she put Eliza down, wondering why he didn't send her away with the maids.

"We make our way to the palace, kill some mercenaries along the way, and kill Beasly." he plainly told her. Reaching onto his back he pulled out his rifle and handed it to Eliza.

"Wait, you can't be thinking of sending a child out into battle!?" Chloe shouted.

As she asked this, a group of mercenaries came charging, Eliza quickly knelt down and took aim, rapidly firing and reloading at an unnatural speed. When she rose to her feet she adjusted the blindfold on her face, turning her gaze to Cyrus who rubbed her head in approval.

"Will this be a problem Chloe?"

"..."

"Very well then, Rook take Eliza and cover her, the rest your with me, let's move out!"

 _ **The Palace**_

The walls shook as another blast could be heard, holding onto her Cousin, Alicia groaned as she tried processing all this. " _If they think they'll win this day, then they have another thing coming,_ " she thought to herself as rose to her feet. The door to her study was opened as two female knights entered with Beasley behind them.

"What is the status of the situation?" she demanded as her fist was clenched in fury.

"Two large walls were made in the northern walls," said the first knight.

"But the Outlander's arrived and intercept them, preventing further reinforcements from entering the city," finished the other.

Her thought instantly went to that man, once again he had saved her. She kept on asking herself how he was able to make these decisions so quickly, as if not even putting any thought into it. It was at that moment that another knight arrived, and what she told her formed a hole in her stomach. Rushing out the room and down the hall, the other knights chasing after her, trying to stop her from doing anything reckless. As she ran out to the balcony, she looked to see the sight that almost made her sick to her stomach, if not for her willpower she had thrown up on the spot. Down below were a group of nuns, trapped two wooden boards, being played with by a group of imps. The girls were more or less completely exposed, as the imps pressed their penius against the girls and played with there breast, some even violating their womanhood with their tounges.

"Well would you look at that, we have an audience, and none other than Princess Alicia herself." an imp with a sword called out.

"What do you think your doing, stop this instant or I'll"

"You'll what?" the imp interrupted.

The question caught her off guard, her knights still trying to pull her back with no result. She swallowed the lump her throat as the nuns turned to face her. " _Please leave us, Princess,"_ they each called out. Alicia gripped the stone rallying as the imps stopped and turned to face her.

"If you surrender now, well spare these nuns!" the imp leader called out, "The choice is yours princess, well have our fun til you decided."

Her knights urged her to come inside, to refuse such an offer for it was madness. But her eyes were fixed on the sight before her, clenching her teeth she felt the words the words about to escape her mouth. " _If you can't make the hard choices and stand by them, then you have no right calling yourself a leader."_ The words came to her just as she was about to speak, his voice ringing in her ear as she felt his dark but warm presence around her. He felt him reach for her hand and take it in his own. " _You know what you have to do_ ," he told her.

"So what will it be Princess, I'm still waiting on that surrender!" the imp called out before laughing.

"No."

"What was."

"I said no!" she shouted for all to hear, "My dear sisters, I ask you that hold strong, for both her goddess and the people! I ask you to hold your heads high and don't give in to their wickedness! Your sacrifice means that we can save countless others today, so I ask you to stay strong!"

The imp was left speechless, even his fellow kin stopped violating the nuns after the response. This didn't go at all as Volt told them it would. Puzzled and shocked as Alicia looked down at them with a vile glare, her gaze strong enough to burn a hole in them.

"You stupid bitch." said a voice behind her, turning around they saw Beasley about to burst into a fit of rage. "I knew the moment that he arrived, that this entire explain would be fucked up. But good thing I made some arrangements."

From inside came Prim, behind her were two pigmen, knife held to her throat. The knights were about to charge at them, but Alicia ordered them to stop Her glare now fell on Beasley who looked at her with a large grin plastered onto his face.

"Now your gonna order the surrender or Prim is gonna have a new crimson necklace," he told her as he stood proudly before her. Alicia's knees began to shake, the realization that she all her strength from before had faded away into nothing.

"You say you planned this well my foot," Prim spoke for everyone to hear, "My dear cousin, I ask you to give him time, I do not fear death for I know he will come. Just as you have displayed strength then let me do the same. And should any harm come to me or may my life end this day then it will only fuel the fire within him."

Alicia shed a tear at Prim's words, her little Prim was all grown up. Ready to lay down her life for her people. If not for the situation she would have hugged her younger cousin as tight as she could.

Beasley became infuriated, but before he could let his thoughts spill through his vile mouth, they heard the most unholy sound from down below. The nuns being violated, and the princesses were forced to watch in this stalemate with Beasley.

 _ **Center of Feoh**_

The group fought their way to the square, killing the dogs just as they did in Rochdale. The foolish mercs once again prioritized raping instead of fighting. Cyrus held a mercenary up high as he rung his blade right through the man, letting him fall as the gravity pushed him down and cut him in two. He turned to see Rook was the last one dealing with an orc, slashing it across the throat with her clash before digging them through its chest, sending a jolt of electricity inside it, the smell of it's burning flesh filled the air.

"Try to be a bit more clean with your kills dog," Chloe growled.

"Keep it to yourself elf bitch!" Rook barked at her.

The two received a swat to the back of the head by Cyrus, his aura of malice and death endorsing glare force them into silence. The group finally reached the center of the fortress where Alicia's knight held strong against the oncoming hordes. The knights let Cyrus through and guided him to the tent where a female knight with ivory hair greeted him.

"I don't what surprises me more today; those dogs attacking us, your army arriving when they did, or our Princess making a bold proclamation." the women said aloud as she shook Cyrus's hand.

"You must be Captain Nora Pike if I'm right?" he asked her. Other then her hair, he noticed her armor was green and not white light the other knights. Her only other notable feature was that she had a scar on her left eye.

"You'd be right, now what would you like to know Sir Raynor?"

"How long till we clean the dogs out of the city?"

"I'm afraid it may take a while, your men are putting up a good fight but a few are still slipping through the holes in the walls."

"And Alicia?" he asked her, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Beasley has her, and I'm not even going to try to stop you, just make sure you make that traitor pay."

Walking past all the knights and men, Cyrus rejoined his team and gave them their orders. Rook would join him on the streets, while Drake and Chloe would follow across the rooftops with Eliza close behind them. As Cyrus drew his blade once more, he charged in the direction of the palace, the screams of both mercenaries and beasts could be heard from the camp.

 _ **Outside Feoh**_

Another orc fell to the ground as Taila deliver yet another powerful blow to a greenskin. Catch the arm of another one as threw him into a charging group of mercs. Reaching for her axes she diced the black dogs up and let out roars as if she was an insane beast.

"Having fun are we?" asked a voice as another merc was shot to the ground. Turning to look at her comrade Ruby, stumbling over to her as more and more bodies piled up around Talia. "Fate has us covered in the front but more of the mercs seem to be slipping through the holes in the wall."

Taking a second to think, and a second to cut an orc in half, Taila realized she was running low on options. The more dogs that made it past the wall, the longer it would take them to reach the boss. Before she could give an order was tackled to the ground by an orc, pinning her down as she tried to get back up. As the orc narrowed its teeth near her neck, a sword came flying into its head. Taila pushed the orc aside and looked up to Claudia riding across the battlefield, leaping off her horse and landing before her.

"Three days! it took three days to catch up with you!" she shouted as she yanked her sword from the orc's head.

"So, what took you so long?" Taila asked as she kicked another merc away.

Letting out a sigh, Claudia simply pointed at the hilltop, as the horns of war were sounded, the Dawn templars came riding down the help clashing with the demon army. A huge grin formed on Talia's face as she gave her a huge pat on the back, almost knocking the women to the ground. The two made there was across the battlefield, with Ruby close behind them. Finally reaching the tent that was established, they met Celestine herself with Olga in company.

"Your grace it is an honor," Talia stated as she gave a bow.

"No need for pleasantries I assure, our main concern must be in winning this battle," Celestine told her as the group walked over to the map.

"Progress is good but could be quicker," Ruby began to explain, "We've managed to keep our losses low but the enemy is still holding on tightly to the wall, prevent us from pushing forward. If we have any hope of reaching the city, it will be by breaking past the dogs at the wall."

Hearing this, Olga gave a sigh and vanished from the tent. High above the battlefield, she stood upon a platform made of energy. Raising her hand up she formed three spheres of magic, sending them forward as they nuked all the dogs near the wall. Holding her expression forward, she didn't notice the airs coming at her, a burst of fire impacting them before they reached her. Flying up to her, Fate stuttered to come up with something to say.

"Olga Discordia….huge fan, it's nice to meet you," she managed to utter, Olga sending her a warm smile which almost made the dark sorceress faint.

Down below, the group watched from the tent as the troops pushed forward, breaking the enemy in two. "Can...can you do that?" Taila asked with curiosity in her tongue, only to have Claudia drag her back to the battlefield. As they marched away, Celestine retreated back to the tent to give a prayer, fearing the evil that Alicia and Cyrus were facing alone within those walls.

 _ **Main street**_

Battling through the endless hordes street after street, the group finally reached the main road. The mercs weren't prepared as Cyrus charged forward, cutting them all down before shotting the rest. Throwing his sword at an incoming orc, he focused his mana as he caused the beast to explode, turning his blood into a burning liquid for everyone who stood around the creature. Rook dashed past Cyrus, jumping from orc to orc as she gashed their eyes out, pouncing on any incoming merc as she bit down and ripped out's their necks. She let out a powerful howl that deafened the mercs, leaving them vulnerable to Cyrus as sent a chain dart forward, yanking a man over as he punched him right into the ground. Cyrus took the corpse attached to the chain and swung it around like wrecking ball, crushing his enemies with one of their own. Above them, Drake and Chloe dashed from roof to roof, stopping any archer from hitting Cyrus or Rook, throwing knives as they pierced the skulls of-of every merc they spotted, a cool and collected Eliza finishing the job should they miss one.

Arriving at palace courtyard, they were greeted by a bunch of orc's, Beasley atop on the balcony looking down with a grin on his face. You can keep playing with the nuns later, deal with him and you can have any of the women you want my friends. Roaring in unison as they charged as Cyrus, only to met with burning sword the covered the entire courtyard in flames. Drake and Chloe took Eliza and ran around the courtyard, hoping to get up the palace walls and kill Beasley. Rook left the orcs to Cyrus as she made her way through the flames to the nuns, cutting them down as they turned wolf and placed each of them on her back. She made a dash to get them out of the way, not noticing Beasly order his archers to fire upon her. As the arrows came down, Rook could feel them but found no way to shield the nurses, feeling a powerful force on her side, sending her to the ground.

She rose to her feet quickly, and what she saw froze her in place. Cyrus stood before her covered in arrows. Beasley watched from above and cheered.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, "That was Celestine's feared knight, to die so easily! I guess he didn't care enough to save everyone! I'll make sure to make to have Alicia eat my cock as she watches you get eaten by the dogs!"

As he uttered those words, the flames in the courtyard began to turn silver, and then black. Swallowing the lump in her throat and sensing something bad, Rook hurried away from her master, more afraid for Beasley then Cyrus. Cyrus helmet began to emit an eery mist as the shadows of everyone in the area flowed in his direction. And it was at that moment, Cyrus let out the most unholy roar that would ever be heard, his hands becoming claws made of shadows as his coat and armor became an extension of his very body. Beasley began to sweat as this creature charged forward on all fours, cutting through the orcs as if they were butter. He had little time to prepare as it took Cyrus less than a second to scale the wall. The archers took aim as Cyrus flew up the side, being blasted away by some dark energy. The two pigs next to Prim made a run for it, dashing for the exit. Cyrus appeared before them, with a flex of his wrist, he pierced the pigmen with their own shadows, watching as they choked on their own blood.

" So much for loyalty from the Mortadella Brothers," Beasley hissed as he wiped out a dagger and grabbed Alicia.

Cyrus walked over to him, the malice and rage could be felt even if Beasley could not see the man's eyes. Besely got close to the edge of the wall, holding the knife closer to Alicia's neck.

"It's not fair," he cried out, "I was supposed to rule, she was going to finally be mine. She was supposed my breeding bitch!"

Before he could say anything else, Beasley received a bullet to the shoulder, causing him to drop the dagger, allowing Alicia to rush to Prim's side. Beasley looked up at one of the watchtowers, Eliza and Chloe looking down at him. Cyrus extended his hand forward and grabbed Beasley by the neck, his claws digging into the man's neck. Cyrus reached up and removed his mask, Beasley screaming as he was the only one who could see the horrors of what lied within.

"Enough!" called out a voice.

Cyrus placed his mask back on and turned to face Claudia, the women already had her sword aimed at him. There was nothing but silence between them, the only thing that could be heard was Beasley whimpers. Tossing the old man to the side, Cyrus turned to face Claudia. Seconds before the two could tear each other apart, Celestine appeared between them. Facing Cyrus she walked forward and placed her hand on Cyrus's shoulder, her eyes filled with sorrow and worry. And as the seconds ticked by, the raging flames around Cyrus disappeared. He reached up and removed his mask, lowering his helmet as he looked at her with his normal eyes.

"This victory is yours," he told her.

"This victory is ours," she replied.

Cyrus gave a bow and walked away, giving Claudia a glare just before vanishing into thin air. Celestine gave a sigh as she let a pair of knights get past her to arrest Beasley. Gazing out over the still burning city, she feared to wonder what would have happened if it weren't for Cyrus

 _ **Two nights after the battle**_

"To our victory, to the Alliance!" Cyrus shouted as the troops roared with excitement. It had been two days of reconstruction and he decided that the troops need a reward for their trust and loyalty toward his commands. Claudia even allowed the Dawn Templars to join on the fun. He looked around with a satisfied smile as everyone had a good time and the city people could nothing more than to thank their saviors with food and drinks. From the corner of his eye, he could even see Taila losing to Celestine in a drinking contest.

"That was quite refreshing, may I have another kind sir?" she asked the bartender with a normal tone.

"How...hickup….are you…hickup….still going?" Taila groaned as she feels over.

Cyrus gave a small chuckled underneath his breath, taking much pride in the people he had under his command. But everyone came through; Taila made it in time to save Feoh, Drake's skills helped gather information, the inclusion of Rook added much-needed muscle, and even Eliza came through with her training. These thoughts vanished from his mind, slipping away when no one was watching him. He grabbed a torch and made his way to the dungeon.

He walked past all the cells until he came to the one he was looking for. Beasley was chained upside, for only being in for two days he was already in a bad shape. " _Typical of a noble,_ " Cyrus thought as he kicked the bars, getting his attention.

"So what does the regal Cyrus Raynor want from a damned man like me?" Beasley asked with a tired tone.

"What is Volt planning, What's the end game, why did you join him?" Cyrus asked him, his cold voice never changed for a second.

Beasley looked at him, trying to spit on him, his mouth to dry to produce any saliva. Beasley rose to his feet and walked over to the bars, as close as he could get. "Why, why did you not join him?" Beasley asked with a weak but angered voice, "He offered you everything you have now and more. Don't think I haven't heard the rumors of you and Olga, or your attitude towards Prim or Alicia. Your lust is in your eyes, so why didn't you join Volt when he made you the offer?"

"Because women are equal to men, and I will never accept another tyrannical empire to enslave its people. Yes, it is true, I lust after women of power and beauty, but never would I impose my own will upon them. You and Volt disgust me for you have forgotten what it means to be men!"

The answer only angered Beasley more, but before he could say anything else, another figure appeared. "Princess Alicia wishes to see you Sir Raynor," Nora told him, wearing her usual green uniform. Nodding, he turned to Beasley one final time, "Your execution is tomorrow, get some rest, it may be your last."

As they walked out of the dungeon, Cyrus took hold of Nora's shoulder, turning her around to face him. He handed her a letter and walked away, heading up the steps to Alicia's room. Curious, she opened the letter and found it to be formal request to have her Transferred to the Outlanders. She had a hint of blush on her face as she read the letter, commending her for her great work in keeping everything order despite only being a.

As he reached the door to Alicia's room, he knocked and found the door was open. He found her bedroom was very elegant and well decorated. Over on the side of the room, he saw a table with some food only prepare for them, and before him stood Alicia. Her hair was tied up in a bun as she wore the most beautiful blue dress Cyrus had ever seen.

"You came," she said softly, extending her hand out.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked with a smug tone as he leaned down and kissed her hand.

The two walked over to the table, Cyrus pulling out her seat, being the gentlemen and seating her before he sat. He reached out and poured the wine, taking his glass and raising his glass, Alicia making a toast with him as they both drank. They eat and drank, saying much other than talking about tomorrows execution. But as dinner ended, and the food and wine were all gone, Alicia couldn't hide her thoughts for any longer. Reaching across the table, she wrapped her fingers around his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"When I sacrificed those nuns, I had you in my thoughts," she explained. "If it wasn't for your words or the fact that you saved me and PRim from a horrible fate, I wouldn't be here telling you all this."

Cyrus took her hand in his, rising from his seat and he pulled her up from her seat. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his own found their way to her hips. She felt wired, never had she felt too relaxed, never so at peace, never so safe. And without knowing it, she found her lips on his, kissing him so passionately. When she finally pulled away from the kiss, she realized what she had just done.

"Well it's getting late, time for you to go now," she told him as she rushed and went open the door. But as she opened it, he pressed it shut and came close to her.

"Cutting the night so short?"

"I just wanted to thank you and…"

"I'm sure you were expecting more than just a kiss tonight."

Facing away from him she felt her body get hot and shiver, his warm breath on her neck. She squirmed and shook as he kissed her neck, going further up to bite her ear. His hands began to explore, groping her ass he began to pull her dress up until he could feel the flesh of her ass and the moans she made as he squeezed it.

"If...if you stop now...I'll forgive you," she moaned out as she let out more sounds from just being touched. He continued, his hands digging past her panties as he continued to shower her shoulders and neck with kisses. She got a burst of courage and turned around, glaring at him, only to have it melt with a single kiss. Pressing her against the door as his hands reached down and squeezed her ass harder. Picking her up he brought to the table as he pushed everything from the table, pinning one of her arms down as he undid and threw away his tie and vest. He continued to shower her body with kisses, Alicia struggling and moaning out.

"Please stop...no more!" she moaned out.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked her as he pulled away from her, undoing his ponytail.

"No...just be gentle, ahh!"

Upon saying that he pulled her dress down, revealing her white lingerie. Pulling the dress completely off he continued his exploration of her body, Alicia's own hands going up his shirt as she felt his chest, her fingers sliding over his abs and scars. She found herself holding him tight as he finally undid her bra, letting her breast fall out. Taking one in hand he squeezed it firmly, Alicia let out another loud moan as he began to suck the other. She squirmed around underneath her partner, looking up at his glowing eyes as he smiles a devious smile, leaning up to kiss her champion.

" _Stick out your tongue_ ," she heard him whisper. Complying with the request she stuck her tongue out instant found hers fighting with his for control. Losing the fight she found her tongue slide into his mouth, being sucked on just like her tits, his tongue teasing her's as it swirled around it. Pulling away Cyrus returned to biting her neck, his hand lowering down as he rubbed the cloth of her panties. Pulling away, he picked her up and brought her over to the bed. Before she could protest, he spread her legs open and licked her panties. Crying out in ecstasy, Alicia found her hands on his head, pulling his hair and taking it between her fingers as he used his teeth to move her panties to the side. Spreading her pussy wide with his fingers, he began to gently lick her pussy, going into to such as she moaned even louder.

He got up and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling her up as he got on the bed with her, the two kissing passionately. Alicia noticed the throbbing in his pants and reached down to release. She was taken aback by seeing one for the first time, and one his size, she wondered if most men were his big. His hands reached around her back and began to finger her pussy, licking in her ear as Alicia procced to stroke his member, taking note of the liquid coming out of the tip. The two found themselves on the bed, Alicia laying next to him as she began to shower him with kisses, kissing him along his chest and neck, bitting down on his nipples as her hand began to massage the tip of his shaft.

She went down and on her knees, her eyes fixed on his member as a blush came to her face. She started by licking the base, before moving to the tip, moving up and down until it began to get covered in her saliva.

"Does this feel good?" she asked him softly., his reply was a groan of pleasure as his hand reached down and stroked her hair.

Proceeding to take the tip in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the tip as took it deeper and deeper. She found his member to be hot in her mouth. She began to suck harder and faster, choking as it hit the back of her throat. Feeling it throb in her mouth she didn't expect it to cum in the back of her throat. She felt tears form on the side of her eyes as she began to drink the strong white fluid, spilling not a drop as it began to get stuck to the back of her throat, the smell was strong and unknown to her; erotic even.

"You didn't have to do that," he utters quickly as he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"t's unladylike to spit," she told him softly as she looked away with embarrassment.

Giving her a smile he took her by the chin and kissed her, bring her back onto the bed as he got on top of her once more. Reaching down and pulling her panties off, tossing them to the side along with his shirt. He looked down with a satisfied smile, Alicia lied there completely exposed with the cutest look on her face.

"What are you looking at idiot?" she muttered as her blush grew darker.

Leaning down on top of her, he whispered into her ear, " _Just a woman giving her first time to the man she hated_."

"Just….just be gentle."

He kissed her as he began to push inside her, her hymen breaking as he forced his way inside her. She shivered and whimpered at the pain, pulling away from the kiss to let a few tears from her eyes. After some time passed, she gave him a smile as she placed her hands on his shoulders and braced herself as he began to move. She felt her pussy wrap around his cock as it slid in and out slowly. As he did this she began to think back at the events of two days ago. The nuns being raped, and Beasley's proclamation to the same to do the same to her. But this didn't hurt as it seemed, she only wished everyone could have their first time with a man who truly cared for them, to share in each other's warmth.

She was pulled from her thoughts as he wrapped around her back, pulling her up to him. She quickly wrapped her legs around him, feeling his cock kiss the entrance of her womb. He began to thrust once more, this time she felt herself bounce as he held her tight, her breast pressed up against his chest as cock throbbed inside her. The pleasure of taking her over as he went faster, never feeling anything like this before, she hung from his neck. At the climax, she came hard as he filled her insides with his semen. She dug her nails into his back as she leaned back up and bite down on his shoulders. When the sensation has finally settled, she looked into his eyes, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Tonight, I am your women, so have me as you will," she told him before kissing him.

Getting off the bed with her, he made her lean down, raising her ass in the air as her hands touched the ground. Embarrassed by this position she squirmed, only make her more irresistible to the rogue. Coming up from behind her, he began to thrust, her ass jiggling as he thrust deep inside her, with each powerful thrust she moaned louder and louder. She eventually fell to her knees as he came inside her again, her pussy only became tighter as his cock let another load inside her. Still throbbing he continued, Alicia already out of it as her body was taken over by the pleasure, Cyrus thrusting faster as their juices dripped down onto the polished oak floor. He leaned down on top over as he was practically laying on top of her, biting her back as his hands pressed against the floor on her side. He wrapped his legs around her as he piledrives her into the floor, thrusting faster and faster, with load groan let another load inside of her pussy, Alicia screaming in pleasure as she felt in her insides being filled by his semen.

"Sit on the bed, it's my turn," she told him.

Doing as he was told, he sat on the edge of the bed as Alicia leaned a bit forward in front of him, rubbing her pussy up and down his cock before finally inserting. She began to move up and down his cock, bouncing as she looked over to see him in much pleasure, a hint of blush to his usually stoic face as he was spreading her ass cheek watch his cock slide in and out of her. Overcome by the lust he pulled her back as they both played on the bed, her back to him as he wrapped his arm around her neck. His hand reaching down and rubbing her clit as he began to thrust forward, her entire lower half bouncing as he thrust faster than he ever did tonight. The semen inside her coated his cock and balls as it covered his pelvis. Going as faster as he could as the tip of his cock went into her womb, he pinched her clit as she squirted out, his cock exploding inside her the biggest load of tonight inside her. The two fell down sweaty and exhausted, taking warmth in each other's embrace. As the pleasure subsided the two just lied in bed, Cyrus sucking on her nipples as she stroked his hair.

"You should probably go before anyone expects anything," she told him.

"Too late for that," Cyrus replied, "Someone walked by the door earlier when you were screaming.

Her eyes widen as they became engulfed with anger, she proceeds to beat him across the head; "And why didn't you stop or cover my mouth." Pinning her hands down he looked into her eyes, "I didn't you know you were into that kind of play," he told her. Having enough of his games she gentle kicked off and proceeded to get dressed, following her example he did the same. As she got done he found that he had taken her hand in his own, pulling her in for one final deep kiss before leaving her a single rose in her hair.

"Where you'd...nevermind."

The two parted ways that night, leaving Alicia in her room alone that night. Only to feel so cold with her body yearning for his touch. In fact, her body felt cold down there, as if something was missing.

"Hold on…..WHERE ARE MY PANTIES?!"

 _ **The next day**_

Today was the day of the execution, and everything was made to Cyrus personal requests. It was hard to convince Celestine to allow the execution, but since this was Alicia's fortress she allowed it, much to Claudia's annoyance. Everything was set, the shields would set on the high balcony overseeing everything and the people stood in the palace courtyard. But what threw everyone for a loop was Cyrus, who was having a steak dinner on the execution platform. He just sat there at a nice table eating steak and drinking wine, dressed in his more regal wear. Everyone's attention was drawn away from Cyrus as the prisoners were brought out of the dungeon, the sudden site made many turns away in embarrassment. Claudia quickly covered Celestine's eyes and so did Alicia for Prim. With the rest of the Glaive behind them, Talia didn't bother covering Eliza's eyes as she could see any of that stuff.

Captain Pike, now brandishing Cyrus's emblem on her shoulder escorted the naked prisoners to the guillotine platform. She was chosen by Cyrus to command the execution today due to her cold and calm demeanor. She brought the first prisoner before the people, many women shielding their eyes as his member stood erect.

"Do you dogs have no shame?" Cyrus asked as he swirled his wine around, "But then again, this what happens when aphrodisiacs are mixed into your food."

"You...you bastard, why are you doing this?" the merc asked him.

"No reason, just this," he replied with a smile as he gave Captian Pike a nod.

In front of them was a large flaming pillar with a golden bowel atop it, snapping his fingers the bowel became filled with a black fire. Unsheath her dagger faster then anyone could see, the prisoner's member was cut clean of as she threw it into the fire. Screaming in pain as blood spilled out, the crowd back away, Cyrus and Pike being the only ones who weren't fazed as they all watched his member burning in the flames. Handing him over to the executioner that shoved him and pulled the leaver. This continued on as normal for quite a few prisoners, until the man known as the high priest was brought to the platform.

"Well well well, the bishop who sold out those nuns to those beasts, tell me was it worth it. Was the money Beasley gave you worth all this now, those nuns who gave you there trust and you just spat on it all." Cyrus told the man as he rose from his table, putting his gloves on as he walked over to the man.

"I...I don't regret it!" he finally shouted, leaving Cyrus a tad surprised. "My fellow citizens, we are worshipping a false goddess, one who doesn't know the pain of her people. She allowed that dark elf to go unpunished and even allowed a demon to sit at her side. My people, I ask that you see the truth, see her for the false goddess that she is!"

The crowd was all but silence, til a laugh could be heard. All eyes fell on Cyrus, whose laugh was that of a villain, a laugh of total joy. "Do you...do you really expect them to defend you?" he asked the bishop, "You sold out nuns to be raped, to allow Beasley to rape Alicia, to allow every woman here to be raped. And here you are, asking more some mercy or some sympathy!" When his laughter finally died down, Cyrus' face became one of disgust as his right hand began to morph into a claw made of shadows. Reaching down he ripped the man's dick off before cramming it into the man's mouth before grabbing him by the head and cramming his face into the fire. When he finally pulled the man out of the flames, his screams of pain could not be heard from the dick in his mouth as Cyrus threw him into the guillotine hole, kicking the lever. He did this for the neck person and the next person, many people couldn't even watch any further. High above on the Balcony, the Sheild tried to hold strong but flinched at screams of pain; with only Olga and Maia being the only ones not showing any sympathy for the prisoners. Claudia looked at Alicia and pleaded with her to end this, to stop this now.

"No," she replied simply, "This has to happen. They think we're weak, and we are. They'll do anything to win, which is something we can't do. But him, even if just by keeping him on a leash, he is our only way to win this war."

Her tone was cold and serious, something she never thought she'd hear from her student. Claudia bit her tongue and looked down as Cyrus continued. But he finally stopped as they reached the last prisoner, the man of the hour as Cyrus put it. Beasley walked onto the platform with a grim look on his face, looking at the devilish grin on Cyrus's face. He fell to his knees and began to cry, screaming out.

"Please my princess, please forgive me, I was trick….I was forced to di I swear!" he cried out as Cyrus dragged him up and back to his feet.

"Come now Beasley, die with some kind of honor, own up to the words you told me as you had been shot by arrows, " Cyrus told him as he dug his claws into the back of Beasley's of the head.

"I…...I…..I will make her eat my cock!"

With those words he sealed his fate as he watched Cyrus shadowy hand reach down, everyone turned away from the sight. But no scream came, and as everyone opened their eyes, they found the knight had stopped halfway, a cold expressionless look on his face. He nodded over to Pike who had two tables brought to the platform, laying Beasley on them, facing up at the blade. He struggled in the restraints, screaming and spitting curses at Cyrus. With his back to the crowd, Cyrus reached into his breast pocket for a piece of cloth, upon seeing it many women blushed.

"Oh, my!" Olga said as a grin came to her face looking over at Alicia.

"What is that?" Ruu Ruu and Celestine asked in unison as they couldn't really see too well.

"Are those my…. _yelp!"_ Alicia cried out as she realized what Cyrus was doing, her fists shaking in anger.

"You're what my dear cousin?" Prim asked with a bitter tone, pouting as she looked away from her confused Cousion.

Looking down at Beasley with a evil grin on his face as he twirled Alicia's panties in his fingers. He crouched down and placed his hand on Beasley's screaming mouth, putting the panties to his nose as all Beasley could do was breath in the aroma of his lost prize. "I will tell you thing…. _she was sweet_ ," Cyrus whispered into his ear as the blade came whistling down and cut Beasley head off, the seat of his beloved Alicia the last thing he would ever know. The execution ended, and Cyrus turned to face the crowd, a bitter look of sadness on his face as he put the panties back in his breast pocket.

"People of Feoh," he began, "The men who died today, were responsible for horrible crimes against, many were men you placed your trust in." He knelt before the crowd, looking out over at all them. "I swear on my life and in trust that Celestine as putting in me, I will not let these men win, I will not let them stain this country with their evils. And should I fail, you should know I will avenge you for all the lost and pain these men are responsible for." Many people didn't know what to say until someone began to clap. Clapping became cheers, and cheers became a roar of approval as Cyrus rose up to see a supportive crowd.

The shields looked down with many surprises by how the crowd responded to his words. Celestine herself felt a bittersweet smile come to her face she could right through the man that stood before her people, she could see the pain in him.

"Well I got to give it to him, he is quite the showman," Kaguya stated, drawing everyone's attention.

 _ **Three days later**_

Walking through the walls of the palace, Cyrus found himself reading up on alchemy when he felt a sudden force go for an attack. Using his powers he caught the figure and turned to see it was Maia.

"Where was this nifty little power during the battle of Rochdale?" she asked with a grin as Cyrus saw her hand was reaching in the motion to smack him on the rear.

"I have to keep some of the cards up my sleeve," he told her, "And besides, it just keeps you all guessing.

"Anywho, want to join me for a drink?"

"I can't, I promised that I'd finally give PRim that interview today."

Saying that he let her go and used his shadow to pat her on the head as he walked down the hall, leaving the red-headed merc to pout and storm off at another failed attempt. As he reached the palace garden, he tucked his book away and found the garden to be the most beautiful place for brunch just as Prim had stated. Looking over, he saw Prim already waiting for him at the table already prepared with cloth, silverware, and food. Taking a seat across from Prim, and fixed his shirt and looked over at her.

"Forgive me if I'm late," he told her.

"No no, you're just in time," she told him, "Please eat as we perform the interview, I actually made all this myself so enjoy."

And that he did, as he took just a single bite from a cake only to have his taste buds fly off to a place of wonder. All the food was so sweet and delicious that Cyrus had a hard time answering Prim's question. She asked him about his hometown, of his country, of its culture, and of its people. Answering all her question he found that she wrote every word he said. Alas, something was off about Prim, as she would always look at her pocketwatch from time to time. During the interview, Prim knocked over her spoon while looking at her watch.

"Oh, how clumsy of me, let me get that," she told him as she dove down underneath the tablecloth.

Cyrus continued to devour the food until he saw a very confused Alicia waved over at him. Swallowing the food he spoke with his normal gentlemen tone to his lover. "What's the matter Princess, you seem lost?"

"Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering if you knew where Prim was, I thought she was here eating brunch with you?" she asked.

"Oh Prim is...augh," was all he got to say as he felt a hand brushing up between his legs, "I think she said something about going to the library and left me to finish the food."

As he spoke with Alicia, he felt his body get hot, his member growing to full size as PRim worked to free it from his pants. Taking a whiff of the food he smelt the same aphoristic he had given the prisoners, " _I'm definitely punishing Ruby for this later_ ," he growled to himself.

"Hey so can we talk about last night?" she asked him, to which he nodded, Prim already getting his member out as it smacks her across the face. The pink haired girl worked quickly as she began to stroke his member, licking along the sides as she showed him no mercy. "Well it's just, I know you kind of have a thing with Olga, but I feel something about you that I don't quite understand yet. So I guess what I'm asking is that you'll be there for me when I need you."

Cyrus nodded to which Alicia cheered and hugged him, the man groaning as Prim took his member in her mouth, squeezing his balls as her teeth gently scrapped the top of his cock; he knew too well she was doing this on purpose. Kissing him on the cheek, Alicia gave him a few last words, "Come to my room tonight my dear knight."

"Well, I don't know."

"I said you're coming to my room tonight, understood?" Alicia growled as she yanked his ear a bit.

"Yes, my love."

Once Alicia was gone, Cyrus let out all the groans he was holding in as Prim went full force sucking on his cock, taking it all the way to the back as she fondled his balls. Taking it all the way in when Cyrus finally stood up and pulled her out from underneath the table, fucking her face. He could control himself as plunged his cock deep inside her tight warm mouth. Holding her down as he came deep inside of her mouth, the girl pushing him a bit as the cum sipped down her throat. When he finally pulled away, she let her get some breath as she coughed up semen.

"So tell me, you got big when you were talking to Alicia, were you thinking about her?" she asked him.

Instead of a reply, she was horrified by what she did get. Cyrus stood over her, huffing out strong breaths as he grabbed Prim and the two vanished, appearing in her room as he threw her on the bed and ripped offer her clothes.

"Hey wait, I'm sorry!" she cried out to no result.

He ripped off her panties and threw away his tie, digging a finger in without any warning, fingering her faster than a bullet. She cried out from the pleasure and ecstasy, grabbing the bed sheets and biting down as her pussy became a hot wet mess. Bringing his fingers to lips to taste her, he was overcome by the drugs and picked her up, driving his face into her pussy as he devoured it. Prim falling down back onto his cock, with nothing to do but suck him off. His tongue deep inside her as he hit her G-spot and made her cum from into his face. Lick up the juices he threw her back down on the bed and pinned her down, putting his member between her breast.

"Ok maybe I shouldn't have drugged you so be gentle please!" she whimpered.

She was as his shadow took shape, two extra hands pressing her breast together as he began to fuck her tits. But the extra appendages didn't there as she found a shadow tentacle insert itself in her mouth, another graced her pussy as two more came into her hands. She was being fucked, hard and furiously, but somewhere inside her she was enjoying this, she had to if she was going to win him from Alicia. Thrusting faster he came all over her tits and face, turning her over to bring her on top of his member. Rubbing her on top of his shaft he began to bite and kiss her back, her hand wrapping behind his head and stroke his hair, pulling him into a kiss as his member began to slide inside her. He cock broke through her hymen and made her whimper from the pain, it didn't last long as the aphoristic kicked in from what little she ate. The pain became pleasure as he began to move, their tongues twirling together as he fucked her. PRim jerked off his testicles arms, wondering what kind of creature he was to be able to do all things he does. The thought slipping away as he went faster, his hands groping and squeezing her tits as he came deep inside of her.

The cum filled her up and made her moan loudly as it began to leak out pussy and down his cock. Thinking it was over she sighed a sigh of relief only to have his member pulled out of her and jammed back in, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body. He pushed her down onto the bed, fucking her like a wild animal, wrapping her arms around his he picked her up again and fucked her like a doll. Being taller than her made it only easier for his cock to smack the back of her womb. Prim's face was one of numbness, her pussy dripping with her juices, her legs nowhere near the floor as he fucked her harder. Flipping her around, he put one of her legs on his shoulder, pressing her against the wall as he got in really deep. Leaning forward he kissed her strongly, biting her lower lip as he came deep inside her. Moving her back to the bed, he placed her down and spread her legs wide, jamming his cock back in as her legs dangled over his shoulders, her ass shaking and quivering with each smack of his hip. His shadows explored her body, squeezing her tits and fucking her mouth as semen began to come out of them and cover her in it. As he came inside her once more, he laid down on the bed and brought her on top of her, having her bounce on top of him as the shadows continued to play with her.

"Hey Prim, what's all this….noise?" Alicia asked as she walked and saw Cyrus fucking her cushion.

Before she could shout at him, his shadows did their job and ripped her clothes off, dragging her over as they placed her on top of his face. He proceeds to eat her pussy, licking it as if he had nothing else drink other then here love nectar. She moaned and begged him to stop, her request muffled as Prim pulled her cousin into a kiss. Getting off the bed with his two lovers, he held onto Prims as he bent her over and fucked her senseless, his shadows holding Alicia up by her arms and legs so he could continue to eat her.

"Cyrus...Listen to me….stop please!" she managed to say through all the moans.

Paying no attention to her as one of his shadows began to fuck both her's and Prim's mouth, cumming down their throats as poured another load into Prim. Throwing both girls onto the bed now, he quickly spread Alicia legs as he inserted his shaft in her soaking wet pussy.

"Go so at least," she requested, only to have it fall on death ears as he kissed her and continued to fuck her like a crazed beast. Prim got behind her sister and played with her tits, licking her sister's ear as Cyrus fucked and came inside her. Pushing Alicia on top of Rpim he went back in, and gean switching between both girls, not even letting the girls get a single second to speak as they were turned into moaning screaming messes. Flipping them both over so Prim sat on top of Alicia, inserting in back inside Alicia she played with Prim. Pulling it out as he felt he was cumming, shoving it Prim before pulling out and finishing inside of Prim. He had the girls readjusted so Prim and Alicia faced each other as he sandwiched his cock between their pussies. The girls screamed and moaned as they looked at each other, their hard nipples rubbing up against one another as Cyrus continued to please their pussies.

"Alicia, are you feeling good!?" Prim asked her cousin with a wide smile.

"Yes….yes I am, let's feel good together!"

With that Cyrus's shadow wrapped around their bodies and began covering them in cum before cumming between their pussies, covering Prim and Alicia in his seed. Falling back exhausted, his shadows returned to their physical form. Despite all the times he came, his cock was still throbbing, but he wasn't able to move. But he groaned in more pleasure as Alicia and Prim scissored his cock between their pussies.

"Our turn to punish you!" PRim told him as they rubbed up and down his shaft, focusing on the tip and as they brought him to climax once more. Planning on finishing him off the girls sandwiched his cock between their breast, moving up and down and licking the tip. Cyrus had enough, grabbing the bed sheets and arcing his body as he came into the girl's faces, falling onto the bed exhausted from pleasure. The girls followed his example and fell beside him, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest. Positioning themselves where he could look into both their eyes.

"Do you love us Cyrus?" the two asked in unison, in a tone that brought a smile to his face.

"Of course I do, I love you both," he told them.

"Will you take care of us and pay for what you did?"

The question threw him off until he felt the two girls jerking his flaccid member back into an erect state. "You fucked us like a wild animal," Prim told him.

"So now we're going to see how you like it," Alicia whispered into his ear before going for his ear.

Cyrus cursed them both as he was able to fight back. A cold sweat going down his neck as he regretted his choice in women. Admitting to himself that this was one battle he would not win. After two hours, he was finally let go, the two girls giggling as he had a hard time walking out the door, not that they could talk sense it would be a while till they'd be able to walk at all. Storming into his room, he found Olga reading a book, an empty vial.

"Are you surprised?" she asked him, a playful tone to her voice.

"You owe me, and you owe me now," he demanded.

"Oh, and what would you….oh!" she said as he whispered the request into her ear, smiling a devious smile as her eyes glowed purple.

 _ **The Dark Fortress**_

Inside the throne room, Volt screamed and shouted in fury as his army had finally returned to tell him they had failed. Throwing a few of his men into a wall, as he picked up and threw crates at them.

"What else could go wrong!" he shouted.

At that moment to crates appeared in the throne room. Careful upon opening them, the men all back away as the contents fell out. In one were the heads of all the prisoners killed and in the others all the burnt dicks. Volt was about to shout in anger when Kin pointed out a gift box on the throne. Storming over to his throne he opened the box and pulled out Beasley head, who had Alicia's panties on his head. Reaching inside the box he found a note.

 _Dear Volt,_

 _I'll be coming for you soon, so don't worry about preparing for your funeral, I'll take care of everything. P.S: I doubt any of the shields would be satisfied with you after spending a night with me. Coming to kill you_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cyrus Raynor_

Volt crumpled the note and threw Beasley head at the doors leading into the throne room. He promised himself, that before this war was over, if nothing else, Cyrus would die by his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So this chapter may be a tad short today, or at least shorter than the others as hope to do more character development and a tad of explanation for the last chapter.**_

 _Kuorniu War_

 _8_

 _Gentle Truths_

 _ **Location:**_ Ken

 _ **Faction:**_ Alliance

 _ **Time:**_ 10:00 am

"It's an outrage I tell you, an outrage!" shouted ArchBishop Greystone. The other members at the table had enough of this as it had already been an hour into the council meeting. All the shields sat in attendance, with the head of the main army, Lord Pantielle. The other attendant was the ArchBishop Greystone, head of all the churches in Eostia.

"Archbishop please, can you at least give a reason for this outburst?" Celestine requested as she rubbed her temple.

"Of course your holiness," he replied as he gestured toward the holographic image in the center of the table, "Sir Cyrus Raynor is a blood anarchist. His brutal executions of prisoners in Rochdale, taking action with permission, killing the heads of multiple noble households, and his execution in Feoh was just was just bloody OUTRAGEST!"

"So what's your point Greystone?" Maia yawned into her hand as she propped her feet on the table.

"My point is that he must be tried for heresy!"

His words were met with laughter from across the room as, Olga having a hard time controlling herself. "You old fool, you must really have a death wish," Olga said through her laughter.

"And another thing," Greystone continued which caused most to groan, "Not only is that which sitting at this table, but that monster isn't even here to answer for his crimes, he sent this killer instead!"

"Yo," Drake said as he readjusted himself in his seat.

"While I agree with you Archbishop," Prim began, her tone bolder than usual, "We can't deny how effective he is. In just three weeks he defeated an entire battalion of the Demon and Kuorniu army, stopped a human trafficking operation, weeded out traitors among us, and saved an entire city."

Everyone took a second to process what the pink haired princess had stated so boldly. The once so timid Princess now had a fire to her, no one knew whether it was from her near-death experience or the fact that Raynor had rubbed off on the two cousins.

"I must agree with Prim," Kaguya stated aloud in her usual calm tone, "Though his methods are out of this world, he has won us many of great victories, so as long as Celestine keeps him on a leash, we shouldn't have any further problems."

"I agree," called out Lord Pantielle, "He's not really a knight, to begin with, so it's alright if he doesn't fight like one. Furthermore, I think those bastards deserved every second of pain he put them through."

The room became quite as Celestine rose from the table and adjusted the image in the center of the table to one of Cyrus. His stoic expression was the only one they allowed them to record of him. She took one final glance at the table, before making her decision.

"Sir Raynor will not be tried for heresy, furthermore, any more investigation on him should be halted at once, all in favor?" she asked as she rose her hand. All the shield's except for Claudia rose their hands, Greystone scowling at Pantielle who rose his. "Then it is decided, the matter shall be put to rest."

"No, I won't accept it, not until he answers for his crimes. You, where is he anyway, what was so important he decided not to attend this council meeting!?" Greystone asked in a fit of rage.

"Today's Sunday," Drake replied, "He's at the hospital."

 _ **Northeastern District**_

Inside the halls of Saint Martha's Hostiptal, a tall woman with medium length pink hair walked from room to room. Visiting every room of the Feoh refugees, taking notes on how each patient was doing, glad to her improvements and saddened by no result at all.

"Umm pardon me, Doctor Rose?" asked one of the patients.

"Please call me Sirona," the women replied as leaned down to her the patient's request, a little girl of nothing more than fourteen years of age.

"I was wondering if you could bring this flower crown to Sir Raynor, I know it's not much but I just wanted to thank him for saving me,"

Sirona looked at the crown in the girl's hand, it was made of roses, painted black and white to resemble the knight's emblem. She took the crown and told the girl to get some rest. She closed the room door and went down the hall with a smile, walking past the men and women who were cleaning and fixing this the hospital up. If she was asked if this was the same hospital as a few weeks ago, she'd tell you she didn't recognize it. It was only a few weeks ago when Klaus introduced her to Sir Raynor himself. She was wrong to judge him as just another mercenary. Not only was he well educated in magic and alchemy, but in true medical producers as well, some methods she had never heard of even. She stopped outside the lab and gently opened the door, to her surprise, the group was still at work.

"Umm is this right Cyrus?" Klaus asked him as he moved his hand away from the bowl he was mashing.

"It needs to be a finer paste, but good so far," Cyrus replied as he appeared right next to the man.

"Cyrus, the veils have changed color, they're ready to be transferred over to the main substance!" Ruby called out from her swivel chair.

Sirona tried to keep her amazement from showing as the man zipped around the whole lab, working on multiple tasks at once. She walked in and greeted Klaus and Ruby before walking beside to what seemed like the real Cyrus and not a shadow remnant of his speed. The man was in his iconic vest and dress shirt, his hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Busy as always, have you even rested since your return?" she asked with a playful tone.

"With the hospital's main labs up and running, I wanted to have this done to present to the Sheilds at today's meeting," he told her.

"Wait you mean the meeting you sent Drake to go in your place for?" Ruby asked with a grin on her face; watching as he stopped zipping around.

Letting out a large sigh, he grabbed a container and placed it in his pocket. Grabbing his belt and coat, he stormed out the room, dragging Klaus along. Before he could walk out the door, Sirona stopped him and handed him the crown, whispering something into his ear that brought a smile to his face. He walked down the hall to the patient's room, knocking on the door caused her to rise up and see him. Cyrus looked at her with a bittersweet smile, he could still remember the site of that man violating her, the bruises on her neck and nether regions made his first shake with fury.

"I'm so happy you got the crown I made you!" she cheered with glee, bring him out of his thoughts.

"Yes but I think it would look better on you," he told her.

Confused, the girl watched him take the crown in both hands, and in a ray of white light, the rosebuds began to glow a shining red. He placed it on her head, the girl's eyes shining with wonder as she began to ask him a dozen questions, questions he told her that they'd have to leave for another day. As they walked through the halls and out of the hospital, Klaus gave Cyrus a curious look.

"How do you do it, my friend, how do you play both the hero and villain?" Klaus asked him with intrigue.

"You said it yourself my friend, I play them."

Thinking on those words Klaus gave his friend a small frown, smart enough to understand what he was getting that. He decided to leave the topic and talk of other matters instead, making a mental note to request Claudia to be a tad nicer to his friend. When they finally reached the palace they were guided to the Alliance meeting room, the shields all outside on the balcony having brunch. He walked past the curtains to have Ruu Ruu pounce on him, only to have Cyrus catch her by the face like a ball.

"Will she ever learn?" Maia asked aloud as she sipped from her teacup.

"No, I don't think so," Kaguya answered with a calm tone.

Throwing Ruu Ruu behind him, he took a seat beside Celestine, shrugging off his coat as she handed him a cup of tea. The group was all but silent, even Olga refrained from making a comment.

"So, what did I miss?" he asked them as he sipped from his tea.

"Greystone is accusing you of heresy," Maia sipped told him.

"...Pretty accurate," he calmly told as he sipped his tea.

"What!?" the group all shouted in unison.

The man was completely unfazed by the fact he was being investigated for heresy, simply sipping his tea without a care in the world. Believing his friend did not understand how bad the situation he was in, he decided to explain. "Ever since Celestine incarnation, the power structure of the Alliance has been divided to keep some powers in check. The Dawn Templars severing the goddess directly, the main army lead by Lord Pantielle, and the church lead by Greystone. The church normally doesn't get involved in much, but it's manpower consists of the holy knight under their command. Created to deal with threats such as…...well such as Olga, their purpose is to destroy anything they perceive as unholy and evil."

"They did a great job," Olga finally gave her comment as Chloe poured her another cup of tea.

" _Cough_ , So you see Cyrus, because of your powers, Greystone believes your a threat," Celestine finished.

"Speaking of your powers what gives?" Maia asked, "In Rochdale, your powers were like Celestine's, but reports say in Feoh your powers were similar to Olga's."

The statement caught everyone's attention, even Ruu Ruu was preparing another pounce on the man. None of them truly understood his powers, with him being the fifth individual in the room with any kind of power.

"Well you hit the nail right on the head Maia," he told her, "That's because like my powers, Celestine and Olga's powers are made of light and dark magic. But that doesn't mean I'm on par with them, if Olga hadn't underestimated me that day, she would have easily won."

The state made everyone freeze, turning to face the dark elf who calmly sipped tea in quite, sending a small smile to her savior which cause a worried frown on his face.

"Either way, I guess my powers work as such due to my creation."

"Creation?" Celestine asked.

"Correct, unlike most, I'm actually a homunculus created for the purpose of war."

Everyone, even Kaguya spat their tea out. All eyes now fell on Cyrus who sipped his tea in peace. The statement that he was created, not born, took everyone back.

"A homunculus? So your not really human?" Celestine tone became serious, care much for the knight's possible answer.

Looking at them all coldly, swirling his tea around as he contemplated his next few words. He let out a sigh as he placed his tea down and rose to his feet, extending both his hands out, in the left a ball of light and in the other a ball of darkness. "Before the war, my people need a great weapon to fight against the empire's great numbers. So began research in creating a living weapon. They fabricated by soul, my mind was a blank slate, my heart was a mixture of a dragon's and human. When I was finally born, I was at the human age of six and began my training and education from that moment on. But my full power's didn't come until much later."

"And what caused it, what lead to you unlocking your abilities?" Olga asked with much interest. This caused Cyrus to look out over the city, no one could know or see what he was thinking of until he finally spoke his mind.

"It was halfway during the war, the Empire decided it needs something to combat the Revolutionary army's new weapon. They called him Brutus, a powerful warrior born from dark magic. When I faced him without my full potential, I lost to him, and everyone under my command was killed. But Brutus refused to kill me despite orders, he locked me away in a prison in the hellscape he created of the battlefield. There he tortured me every day for the next five years. By the time I had escaped, I had unlocked my powers and managed to escape Brutus. When I finally rejoined my division, I was told that my master was dying and that she had elected me to take command, holding onto life until my return….she was a strong woman."

"Cyrus, how old were you when Brutus imprisoned you?" Celestine asked the entire space around them became quiet except for the howling wind.

"Thirteen."

She reached up and held back her gasp, a tear falling down her cheek as the man continued to look out into the city. The others were in just as much shock, both of the amount of time he fought in the was and years of torture he endured. Olga, Alicia, Chloe, and Prim all flinched as they looked at the hands that grazed those scars. As the group lamented on Cyrus's pain, all he could do was remember, every life taken and every second of pain he endured under that man. His body shivering at those memories, the ones he tried so hard to lock away.

"But never mind all that, let's get onto the matter I wanted to discuss with you today," he spoke in a reassuring tone to get everyone's attention. He reached into his pocket for the container, pulling out a tea plate he poured the contents onto the plate.

"Oh candy, _yum ouch!_ " Ruu Ruu whined as Cyrus slapped it from her hand.

"Not candy, contraception pills, I wish for your grace to require all female combatants to carry a container of them."

"And what do they do," Celestine asked as she picked on the pills up.

"They prevent pregnancy."

Once again, the room became silent, an expression of shock graced everyone's face once more. Celestine dropped the pill and turned to Cyrus, knowing the subject was one that may upset a few people. "Why did you create these exactly?" she asked already knowing his answer.

"The demon army is made up of all male races," he began, "They have to mate with humans or halflings to even get a chance at an offspring. The pills will destroy the egg before the genetic code can fully establish and a spark of life is formed. Those preventing a female captive from becoming pregnant for as long as the pill is in effect, those limiting the number of enemies we'd face in the future. My second reason is to prevent children born from human rape to be born. Not only could the child never be loved, but it will always represent that traumatic experience to a woman. My third reason is the dangers of abortion and life risks it puts a female patient in, I'd like to prevent any further deaths from such tragedies. I'll have the paperwork sent to your office for reviewal."

With all that said, no one really had anything to say on the matter, letting their silence somewhat agree with him. After brunch, everyone went on their ways, but as Alicia and PRim prepared to return to their room, they were stopped by a not so pleased Cyrus. Leading them to his study and asking them to sit as he looked into the fireplace and wondered how he was going to fraise this.

"Do you two know what love it?" he simply asked them, not even turning to face them.

"What kind of question is that love, it's love my dar…"

"Don't call me that," he told her with some venom to his tone. He took a second to recollect himself as he turned to face them. "What you both feel for me is not love, but admiration, the same could be said of Olga and Chloe but that's a talk I must have with them. You idealize me cause I saved you, those you believe you love despite hating me once and not even knowing me." He took a pause to let his words formulate in the girl's mind, their faces turning to frowns. "Prim, you drugged me because you wanted me to yourself and you felt Alicia was going to steal me away. And though I forgive you for it I am still hurt at how low you'd go just to get back at your cousin. Both this between us goes any further, I want you both to understand something. I am not immortal nor am I invincible, during each battle I have been pushing my body to the limit. If we are to have this between us, then I only have one request. That if I die, then you must both forget me for the good of your people. I also request that we refrain from any public displays of affection and any physical contact until we come to understand each other better."

His tone was firm, soft, and strong; it put the girls in a state that left them speechless. Prim didn't know what to say, but Alicia rose up to slap him across the face.

"I gave that which was most dear to me, you are mine and,"

"I'm afraid you can't buy love Alicia, you must first learn what is and then come to me once you have your answer."

The girl was left silent as his grey cold eyes looked into hers. With Alicia holding her tongue, Prim was the next to speak.

"Perhaps Sir Raynor is right, we rushed into this and I'm sorry for letting jealousy get the better of me. I….I wish to make this work somehow if you'd give us another chance."

"I will for as long as I breathe, I will both protect and cherish you both," Cyrus told them as he took their hands and planted a kiss on both.

"Very well then, time will mend this gash we have made, I'm quite surprised," Alicia told him, "Compared to the man who held me close that night, you're a lot more mannered."

"A gentleman should try."

With that, he gave them both a kiss on the forehead and escorted them out of his study. As the two girls walked down the hall, thy thought deeply about what the knight had told them.

"You know it's when he talks deep like that is when it makes my heart flutter, like a hero from a novel," Prim stated with a giggle.

"I think I know what he means about the idealization, and what's this about you drugging him!" Alicia asked with furry in her tone.

Prim felt a cold drop sweat on her next as she began to walk away as fast as she could, Alicia storming off after her. Retracking his shoulder back into his office, Cyrus groaned as his luck with women was going to be the death of him long before any blade. Reaching into his desk and pulled out an item he had been saving for a moment like this. It was a golden pipe, lighting it and taking a smoke he propped his legs on the table as he tried to relax. His mind drifted off into the world of dreams, and even further into the world of nightmares as he could still feel Brutus choking him, burning him, torturing him. He woke from the nightmare in a fit of sweat and fear, tucking the pipe in his breast pocket as he got up from his chair and walked to the fire. Looking into he could help but remember, removing his upper clothes, he let his hand explore his body, all of his scars.

"How many happy days were stolen by you? How long till we meet again? Did you really die? Or are you waiting for me to finish it?"

" _You can't save anyone unless your willing to become the very thing you hate."_

Upon hearing those words, Cyrus snapped his fingers and the flames went cold, the room became engulfed in darkness.

 _ **The Market( The following Week)**_

The city was bustling and loud as usual, everyone has somewhere to be. Cyrus looked down at the floor underneath him, his mind filled with way too many thoughts he couldn't even focus on one thing or the other.

"What do you of this dress?" Prim asked him as she held a dress out in front of Eliza, noticing he wasn't answering Maia swatted him on the back of the head.

"It's beautiful, but are you only gonna choose pink for her, perhaps black," he suggested, only to have it fall on dead ears as Prim ran over to a stand of hats.

Prim had remained in Ken while Alicia returned to Feoh to with reconstruction. And so she pleaded with Cyrus to accompany her and Eliza into the market, forcing him to even drag Maia along just so he wouldn't be bored. They went from store to store, stand to stand, he had to call a carriage multiple times to bring everything back to the palace. They continued after Prim as she dragged them even deeper into the market district, the bright sun beaming down on such a peaceful day.

"You know next you tell me you want to have a drink I'm gonna believe you, you know," Maia whined as she kicked up some dirt, "Hey are you even listening!?"

Maia turned and was greeted by Cyrus usual unpleasant glare, something wasn't right. Without warning, he dashed past her toward Prim, yanking the the princess and younger girl back as several figures flew out of the alleyways at them. Cyrus was quick to catch the arm of an attacker, twisting the blade out of the man's arm as he pierced him in the back and slit the throat of another. As got ready for the next attack he received a slay to the chest and two to the back, striking at them only to have the figures vanish. Sick of the games Cyrus threw his blade at one of the attackers as they all went in for another joint attack. He reached for his own blade and plunged it into the ground.

" _Alumnus!"_

The blade began to glow a great light before blasting a few figure backs, a pair of glowing wings appearing on his back. As he readied another attack from the sword, he felt a sharp pain in his hip, a blade struck right through him. His body yanked up by a chain and slammed back into the ground, a few arrows hitting him while he was in the air. The attacks gathered around the crater, brushing the smoke to the side.

"NOW I'M PISSED!"

A shadowy claw yanked one of the men into the crater, the claws digging into the man's eyes as the glowing sword cut several of them in half. Cyrus got out of the crater, bleeding and groaning, dropping the man whose eye's he had gauged. Studying the man, he wore all black with a hood and faceless mask. This analysis didn't last long as Cyrus felt a figure appear behind him, a huge hammer slamming into his back as it sent him flying. As rolled along the road, he used his claws to stop himself, getting ready with blade in hand. Before he could attack the hammer-wielding assassin, a few orbs rolled over to him, knowing what they were he summoned a shadowy shield to protect the citizens behind him. The power of the blast sent him flying through a store and into a back alley. As he crashed into a stack of crates, he tried to get up, only to be shot with a fire arrow the assassins watched the alley blowup in a puff of smoke. Cyrus appeared right next to them on the rooftop, knife in hand as he slit a man's throat and shot another in the knee. A lancer charged him and threw his weapon, knocking the gun out of Cyrus's hands as it fell into the street below.

Cyrus was outnumbered, these guys were no pushovers. Even Maia couldn't intervene with how fast they were moving. He blocked and kept them at bay, a few managing to get few slashes to his body and blows to his face. Throwing his coat off he wrapped it around an attack, he kicked the assassin into an attacking sword as he dashed away, a chain wrapped around his leg as he was yanked back. As he fell back, one of the assassins jumped up and kicked him into a nearby building. Before Cyrus could get back up they began a chant and began to blast him with a kind of black magic, his screams could be heard from the palace.

Unable to watch her master go through any more pain, Eliza ran forward and managed to find his gun after hearing where it fell. Taking aim she found she couldn't see the assassins, she could hear them, but none of them had a life force. Taking a closer look she found that one did, taking aim she took the shot. The man stepping back as the bullet flew past his head.

"Eliza no!" Prim called out as she grabbed the girl and braced herself as the assassins went for a strike, just as planned.

Prim expect herself to be dead, but as she felt the drops fall on top of her, she looked up to see a more horrifying site. Cyrus stood over her, his body filled with blades, all but his head was not bleeding. The assassins pulled their blades out as Cyrus feel to his knees, a murky shadow covering his body as his wounds began to glow.

"A strong healing factor it would seem," said the most decorated assassin with a large curve blade, "One more strike to the head should do it."

The man drew his hand back but was forced to jump back as a beam of pure light came down blocking them from their prey. Cyrus tried to get back up but found a hand upon his shoulder. He looked up to see Claudia, her blade glowing with a holy light. Giving him a stern look, she forced him back into Prim's arms, almost passing out.

"This doesn't concern you, Templar," the head assassin called out, "Just let us finish our prey and we will leave the city just as we came, silently. Besides, you won't miss him, will you?"

She took a look back at Cyrus one time before turning back to face the assassins, "He may be a disrespectful man, but I can't deny that I have seen the good in him. So if you think I'd just stand beside and let you kill my comrade then you have another thing coming!" she roared with a stomp of her foot, shaking the earth around them.

The head assassin scuffed as he reached into a pouch for a piece of cloth, cleaning his blade with it, the blade glowing an eerie black as he did so. With no warning, he went for a strike, only to have Claudia punch him in the chest. Falling to his feet she grabbed the head threw him back at the other assassins. This enraged them as they all went for a charge attack, Claudia gripping the handle of her sword with both hands as she slashed forward, a beam of golden light flying out and taking out half of the assassins as it burned them to ash. The assassins tried to regroup but were surprised by two axes taking to more of their brothers. A chain pulling the axes back as an angered Taila charged down the road in full furry. They got ready for her as green lighting struck another few, Rook appearing before them on a rooftop with Fate right next to them.

"We should be happy the Alumnus attack can be seen from the palace ay Drake?" Taila asked the man as spat the assassins.

"Yes, the boss was smart to call for help when he did, I just wished we would have arrived sooner," Drake replied as he walked up from the other side of the road with Captain Pike, trapping the assassin's between them.

The assassins were all but surrounded, but it's what they did next is what shocked them. Each flicking their hand out as a black appeared on their hand, proceeding with this action each one stabbed themselves in the heart, hitting the ground in little to a second. Shocked by the action the group dropped their guard, many rushing to Cyrus's side who was now being tended by Ruby. As he was curious with what had just happened, Drake studied the bodies of the assassins. He found that each had poisoned themselves, " _To not be questioned it would seem_ ," he thought as he rose to his feet to see Claudia.

"Thank you," Drake told her with his usual serious yet studious look, "Any more and he would have.."

"I did what was right Drake, he's a knight just like me. And judging by the lack of corpses, he managed to give the citizens enough time to escape. He's a good kid, just keep him on a tight leash will you, I don't want to always be cleaning his messes."

"You and me both."

The two gave the other a smile and shook hands, watching as more knights arrived on the scene. The reporters in the back trying to get glimpses of what had happened, and Drake simply wishing to get Cyrus out of danger.

 _ **The Palace (A few hours after the attack)**_

"Ow ow ow, can you be gentle, ow!" Cyrus groaned as Ruby poured drops of acid and took his stitches.

"If your little shadows weren't getting the way, I wouldn't have needed the acid," she said with a furious stone as she finished up and took a spot standing next to him.

Cyrus threw a coat over his shoulder, his entire body covered in bandages. They were all now in his study; Celestine, Taila, Fate, Ruby, Drake, Pike, Rook, and Olga. Groaning he reached into his pocket for a cigar, only to have it yanked from his hand. By some force.

"So the great powerful Cyrus Raynor needs this to get by some pain it would seem," said a stoic voice behind Celestine. From out behind her walked out Kaguya, holding the cigar before throwing it back at him.

"Enough, you had me summon my glaive here, so who were those people who attacked Prim?" he demanded, his tone harsher than usual than the girl looked at him with an emotionless expression greater than his own.

"She wasn't the target Cyrus, you were," she told him, shocking everyone in the room.

"It's true Cyrus, they were sent to kill you," Celestine added with a sorrowful tone, the image of her injured champion to much for her to bear.

"Then who are they?" Drake asked, talking up for the group as he usually does.

"They call themselves the Order of Wrath," Olga stated aloud as she to speak in a sad tone upon seeing the state of her champion.

Turing their eyes to Kaguya who gave a sigh and decided to finally speak. "The order is older than this country," she began, "Formed during the ancient great war of this continent. They worshipped a dark goddess, the original creator of the demon army. She went from land to land, casting a dark shadow over it, living no tone unturn until everyone was subjected underneath her. But the goddess heard the cries of the people, and he sent us a savior, Celestine original incarnation. She battled the goddess in the greatest war these lands had ever seen, but in the end, Celestine's previous incarnation was victorious."

"So the order is worshipping a dead goddess?" Rook asked as she scratched behind her ear.

"I'm afraid the legend lie on that part," Celestine murmured as she almost tried to hide her face in shame, leaving Kaguya to continue.

"The truth is that Celestine's previous incarnation couldn't kill the dark goddess, so she sealed her away, never to plague the land ever again.

"And all these matters now why?" Pike asked as she was the most confused in the room.

"Because it would seem that fool Volt has become a puppet of the order," Olga stood everyone as she rose from her seat, "They once believed that I was the reincarnation of their goddess, but upon seeing the truth they supported the alliance in defeating me and now support Volt to bring their beloved goddess back."

"So why attack me then?" Cyrus asked in a tone in which he already knew the answer.

"Your arrival complicated things, they now see you a threat to their order, so they want you and this Glaive of yours dead before it can gain any more power," Kaguya explained.

"Then what do you want from me?" Cyrus asked with a growl as he rose to his feet and towered over the eastern girl, their eyes burning as they gazed upon one another, like a struggle for supremacy. It caught him off guard that Kaguya smiled before answering him.

"I want you to do what you're already doing right now," she began as she turned to face out the window.

"Be what you already are on this chest board were playing on….be the champion."


End file.
